Book 1: Moon
by Sullivanright
Summary: Life is precious and hope should be hold onto no matter what. Well that's what I keep telling myself that until I lost it like the rest of my people the earthbenders. Until the rag tag group who call themselves team avatar showed it to me again. I do not own Avatar the last airbender. Just my oc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Imprisoned

Metal, cold hard unbendable metal that's all I can feel nowadays. How long has it been since I was stuck here, two, maybe even three weeks? Well, solitary can do that to you and I'm surprised I've haven't even cracked yet. Must have gotten used to it I guess. Feels warm even with this sleeveless disgusting sack on. I've haven't looked in a mirror in a while, but I'm sure that my hair is still brown and short if I could recall.

Just when I thought I can take a peaceful nap I hear the screeching sound of the cell door being opened. I didn't even need to raise my head to know that it was a firebending soldier standing in front of me while I was sitting crossed legs. "Get up, mudslinger your times up." He said in a distasteful manner not that I cared. I however continued to remain where I was without moving. I could then hear his nostrils flaring as a sign that he was starting to get angry. "Hmph, typical firebenders always getting angry at the slightest of moments." I thought to myself. I could hear the soldier getting closer. "I said get up or you'll spend the another two weeks in solitary." He barked at me.

After a while I listened to him and started to get up, not because of the solitary but because I wanted to what know what has happened on the deck during my time of isolation. I looked up to see the soldier. He was wearing the common firebending outfit that all firebending soldiers wore. It was red and black in leather with shoulder and arm pads, a cone shaped helmet and heavy curve pointed boots. He was also carrying a long spear. I moved in front of the soldier and before I could even put a foot out of the cell the soldier pushed me so hard my face crashed against the metal wall making my stomach ache. He pinned me against the wall and pushed my face against it.

"Listen here you disrespectful boy. Next time I give an order you better obey. Do I make myself clear?" He said clearly showing great anger at me and I was enjoying it. Wanting to get to the deck already I said yes and he let me go and we walked up the metal stairs.

As we approached the top I covered my eyes to shield myself from the suns glare. It sting for a while but, after adjusting myself to it I turned around and saw that the soldier behind was gone probably to find his "friends" or the mess hall to fatten himself. "Idiot" I thought to myself. I turned and saw all the earthbenders in their miserable lives on this ship. Families, civilians, townsfolk, young and old it didn't matter, if you were an earthbender you were sent straight to this ship. The man in charge was a loathsome person who goes by the name of the warden. No-one knew what his actual name was nor did I care the only thing I needed to know is that he may want us all to believe that we are honoured guests, but we know to him we are just filthy animals.

As I was on my way to the location of where the prisoners sleep I look in the direction of Tyro and see that a young boy (probably not older than me) was sitting next to Tyro. Forgetting about my previous destination I walked in the direction of where they were sitting. As I approached them Tyro was the first to notice me and gave a big smile. As soon as I came into close distance from Tyro I slightly bowed to him casually and sat in front of them with my legs crossed.

"Ah, Zian it's good to see you. How has isolation been?" Tryo asked me in a humours way. I chuckled. "Oh you know same thing every time. And may I ask who this boy is?" Tryo gave a hardy laugh. "This Zian, is my son Haru he just got here this morning." He said. I looked at Haru and bowed to him smiling. "It's good to finally meet you Haru. Your father has told me all about you. It's a shame that we had to meet in this way though." I said. Haru looked at me and bowed also smiling. "It's an honoured to meet you too Zian." He said. For the rest of the time we sat there for a while exchanging stories. As the sun was setting Haru left to walk around the ship. After a while he came back with a girl who I have never seen on this ship before. She had brown hair with hair loop things coming from the back of her head to the front of her forehead. What really stood out about her that made me realise that she was not an earthbender is that she was wearing what looked like to be a water tribe necklace.

Haru stood next to her on Tyro's right side. "Katara, this is my father Tyro and his friend Zian." He said. Tyro was busy eating from the iron filled with "soup" and looked up at his son and Katara. Haru points his hand at Katara. "Dad and Zian, this is Katara." He said. Katatra's hands are behind her back and she bows to Tyro and me respectfully with a smile. "It's an honour to meet you both." She said. Tyro picks up a bowl. "Have some dinner Katara." He says as he hands it to her. I gave a slight grin. "I wouldn't recommend that." I said. She takes it and is immediately shows a complete disgust. "It's not as bad as it looks" Tyro says trying to see the bright side. Katara take the spoon inside the bowl and puts it in her mouth. After that she immediately regrets her decision and sticks her tongue out in disgust. "It's still pretty bad though." He said with a smile. I chuckled as I said "told you."

An earthbender comes from behind Tyro and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Tyro the prisoners are complaining their aren't enough blankets to go around" He said while Tyro is looking up at him. "I'll talk to the guards. In the meantime make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather." He says to him. "If you don't mind me asking. What's your escape plan?" Katara asked with a concerned look. I can see Tyro looking at her with a confused look. "Excuse me?" He asks. "You know the plan to get everyone of the rig. What is it? Mutiny, sabotage?" I look at her and give her a weak grin "Hmph, you just assume we have a plan of escape just like that? Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart, but that not our plan…not anymore." I said with a frown in the last bit.

Katara looked at me with curiosity than back at Tyro. "Zians right the is to survive. Wait out this war. Hope that one day some of us can get back home and forget this ever happened." Tyro said while looking out to the rest of the people. I could see Kataras expression looked like that of a person who could not believe what they were hearing. "How can you say that? You sound like you already given up." She said. "What was your first clue?" I said sarcastically. "Katara I admire your courage and I envy your youth, but people's lives are at stake." He says with sorrow on his face. "The warden is a ruthless man and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry, but we're powerless."

After that I can see a determined look on her face as she gets up. "We'll see about that." She says as she walks of and picks up a pot cover and a spoon and started banging them together. I look at her with a confused and irradiated look "What is she doing?" I thought to myself as every earthbender started to look at her. "Earthbenders! You don't know me but I know of you. Every child in my water tripe village brought to sleep with stories of the brave earth kingdom and the courage's earthbenders who guard its borders." As she was speaking I could see one of the guards walking forward to silence Katara only to be stopped by the warden.

She continued to speak. "Some of you may think that the fire nation has made you powerless. Yes they have taken away your ability to bend. But they can't take away your courage and it is your courage they should truly fear. Because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig. Any ocean that keeps you far from home. It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you the Avatar has returned! So remember your courage earthbenders, let us fight for our freedom." After the last sentence she waited, but no earthbender, not even me, stood up and cheered for her speech and just continued to go about their business. I could see the shame on Haru and Tyro's faces and also seeing the warden walk away with a satisfied grin on his face. Katara was standing there with sadness on her face. "I wish we could Katara." I said silently. "I wish we could."

As morning approached all of the earthbenders and me exited the tents and we all were greeted at the site of Katara and a boy with a ponytail looking down at one of the vents. As they were talking they didn't noticed the six firebenders that were in a circle formation with their spear being pointed towards them. "There the intruder." One of the guards shouted as Katara and the boy both turned around with their backs to each other. The boy took out a metal boomerang. "Stay back, I'm warning you." He shouted at the guards. Tyro was the first to speak to Katara. "Katara stop! You can't win this fight." I approached Katara from a distance and looked at her angrily. "Katara what are you doing? You are putting yourself and the boy in danger. Just give up!" I shouted at her. She looked at me and Tryo with a shocked expression

Just then I could see the warden approaching with two guards behind him. "Listen to him well child. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand." He says with a serious face. After he spoke the firebenders surrounding them moved slowly closer. I could then feel the rig being shook as mountains of coal came shooting out of the vent like a geyser and landing around it and causing the guards to topple over. I could see the warden standing there with a dumbfounded expression. I stood there speechless

A boy who was bald and was wearing a yellow robe with an orange shawls came shooting out of the vent all covered in soot and landing on the coal while coughing out coal dust from his mouth. I could see Katara as she started running towards the coal till she was on top of it and turned towards me and the rest of the earthbenders. A look of determination filled Katara's face. "Here's your chance earthbenders. Take it your faith is in your own hands." She shouted. I could see Haru about to join her only to be stopped by his father. I turn around and see that some of the prisoners were stepping back in fear. I hear the warden laughing with pride. "Foolish girl, you thought a few inspirational words and some coal could change these people?" He said with his arms crossed and looking at all of us. "Look at these blank hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago. O but you still believe in them?" He now says with a stupid smug look on his face. "How sweet, there a waste of your energy little girl. You…Failed." After that he turns around and walks away.

I could only see Katara just standing there in defeat.

I couldn't take it anymore all Katara was trying to do after she got here was try and help free us and no-one was joining her! No, that is the last time. I ran towards one of the guards which ironicly was the guard who shoved me yesterday and picked him up quickly and threw him towards the guard on the wardens right side causing them to collide against each other and sending them flying. The warden then turned around in confusion to see me filled with all the anger inside me. I then picked up a huge chunk of coal with my earthbending while making a clenched fist and punched it towards the other guard on the left also sending him flying.

I looked at the warden. "Enough!" I shouted. "Your control over us is at an end! You are no longer in control over me and my people we will be free!" I took a stance to ready myself. "So come on and show me what you got."

Anger filled the warden's eyes as he pulled his arms back and thrust them forward making flames shoot out of his hands. I was able to dodge it barely, but then saw four firebenders standing in a horizontal line with the warden. "Show no mercy." He says before all five of them shoot their fireballs at me. I was about to embrace the flames as they approached, but a large coal wall formed in front ultimately stopping the flames. I turned around to see Tyro and four other earthbenders were in a stance indicating that they had created it. I had a smile on my face and was determined, DETERMINED TO FREE MY PEOPLE.

"For the Earth Kingdom, ATTACK!" He shouted as they all slammed their hands to floor causing the coal wall to also slam to the floor making bits of coal splatter towards the firebenders causing them to block it. Earthbenders cried out as they charged towards the guards and attacked them using the coal. This was a sight I have waited so long to see.

As the battle pressed on I could see many of the soldiers numbers wearing thin with each earthbender joining in the fight. Small bits of coal being shot at the soldiers like arrows. Earthbenders pushing the coal towards them and even the boy with the ponytail was using his boomerang to cut the soldiers spears in half and throwing them in the air to some sort of weird mammal thing that caught every one of them.

I was transfixed with joy at what I was seeing. My people were finally fighting back. My gaze was broken when I heard the call of my name. "Zian." I heard someone say I turned and saw it was Tyro calling to me with his son next to him. I saw what they were trying to do and rushed to them already knowing what they wanted to do. We used the rest of the coal to create a giant ball that hardened as it was coming down. All three of us kicked the ball simultaneously towards the metal wall that separated the rest of the ship. As it collided creating a huge hole in the wall it shook causing two soldiers to fall from the wall.

Tyro pointed to wall. "Get to the ship we'll hold them of." He said to the prisoners. The warden saw this. "Don't let them escape." He said as he shot jets of flames at us. Katara, ponytail boy and bald kid were following the prisoners, but then stop and turned to face the soldiers. What happened next made me drop my mouth. The bald kid spinned his hands causing him to literally make a tube out of air. "Guys throw me some coal." He said as Katara and pony boy placed bits of coal in the tube which shot out at the soldiers. Pony boy decided to place one giant lump of coal in the tube which broke into pieces and came out firing at the soldiers and the warden causing them to fall to the floor in pain.

For added measures me, Tyro and Haru used the coal around them to create a floor under them and made float in the air. We motioned ground over the edge of the ship on top of the ocean. The warden looks to us in fear. "Please I can't swim." He says. "Don't worry. I hear cowards float." Tyro says making me grin. We all at the same time bring our hands up in a circle motion and bring them down causing the floating island to fall apart into the ocean along with the soldiers and the warden while they scream.

As the remaining ship are liberated we all set sail. As a flying bison swims alongside the ship with Aang (as I later found out) riding on top of it. Katara, Tyro, Haru and I were stading behind the railing of the ship looking out at the distance while standing behind Katara. Haru approached her. "I want to thank you for saving me…for saving us." He said to her. I could see she was feeling embarrassed as she placed her hand behind her head. "All it took was a little coal." She said with modesty. "It wasn't the coal Katara…it was you." Haru said. Tyro then placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Thank you for helping find my courage, Katara of the water tribe. My family and everyone here owes you much." He says making me smile. Katara looks at him with a smile. "So I guess you're going home now?" She says to him. "Yes to take back our village." Tyro raises his fist "TO TAKE BACK ALL OUR VILLAGES! THE FIRE NATION WILL REGRET THE DAY THEY SET FOOT ON OUR LAND!" He yells to the other people while they shout victorious.

As Katara looks at the people she hears Haru's voice. "Come with us." He says as she turns towards him. "I can't. Your mission is to take back your home." She then looks at Aang. "Ours is to get Aang to the North Pole." She says as I see Aang playing with his pet. "That's him isn't it? The Avatar." Haru asks as he looks at Aang too.

I walk up to her. "Katara can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask her. She walks over to where I am and stands right in front of me. "What is it Zian?" She asks me with curiosity. I look at her and take a deep breath. "I want to tell you and your friends how grateful I am for freeing my people. I've been trying so hard to get them to fight for what they deserve, for what everyone who suffers in this deserves. I just wish I could repay all somehow…" I said. She gives me a smile. "You don't have to thank us Zian it's the least we could…" I then interrupted her "…And I have found a way to repay you all." I then look at Aang and back to her. "I want to join you and the Avatar on your quest." I says with full seriousness. Katara looks at me with shock. "Are you sure don't you have a family waiting for you?" she asks me. "No, I lost my family years ago to the fire nation along with my home. My people they have their own families to go back to and I have no one." I said lowering my head.

I could then feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Katara smiling at me. "You do now." She says as she gives me a big hug. I embraced it while shedding a few tears. I let go of her and she walks back to Haru. As she leaves I stare of into the distance and take in the beautiful weather and smell of the ocean. Today is defiantly a new day. I then jump at sound of Katara shouting "My mother's necklace it's gone." She then panicks.

I continue to look out at the sea. Yep, defiantly a new day.

Well this took quite a while, but I am glad that I was able to finish the first of many chapters to come. I am glad that you were able to at least read up until here. That means you either enjoyed it or you just want to criticise me. Either way thanks for reading I really appreciate it. Don't forget to follow, favourite and comment if you so desire.

Thanks again for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. Later


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Spirit World [Winter Solstice Part 1]

* * *

I never knew what flying would be like up until now and I have to say that it is quite peaceful. Well of course we are actually flying on Appa, but same thing. Flying high above the sky over the clouds and looking down just made the world seem so small. Katara is lying on her stomach on the saddle and looking down at the edge, Sokka crave something out of a piece of wood with his knife. I am lazily resting on my back observing the clouds while Aang is altogether relaxed on Appa's neck and steering him. The gang have already filled me in on their quest to travel to the North Pole to find Aang a waterbending teacher. While I will say the thought about going there sounds tempting, I am just concerned that I won't be able to use my bending while we are there considering the whole place is only water that's liquid or frozen. I can't teach Aang earthbending since I don't know enough to be called a master. But other than that I am happy to be with them.

"Those clouds looks so soft, don't they?" I hear Katara say. "Like you could just jump down and land on a big soft cotton of heap" I see Sokka focus his attention on her. "Maybe you should give it a try." He says with a hint of sarcasm. I see Katara look at him. "You're hilarious" She says to him with an irritated tone. I lay my head back as I speak. "You know Sokka I could always throw you other the edge so you could try it." A grin is plastered on my face and I don't have to lift my head to know that Sokka is giving me a stern look. "I'll try it." I heard Aang Exclaim and I am surprised when I see him jumping over edge yelling in excitement. I, Kartara and Sokka quickly look over the edge as Aang falls disappearing in the clouds.

After a while we hear him landing behind us in a sitting position as he is covered in water. "Turns out clouds are made of water." He says as he slams his hands together creating a ball of wind that causes the water to blow away and making momo's all puffy.

I see Katara looking at me. "I still can't understand how you were able to pick up the soldier and throw him far forward, even for someone as young as you." She says in confusion. Sokka looks at me in an enthusiastic manner. "I know right! He was all like getting angry and suddenly picks him up and throws him with no effort. How are you so strong? Do you train a lot?" He asks me with curiosity. I look at my right and I know my biceps aren't big, heck there just normal size and that's what makes me wonder.

I look up towards the siblings and giving them a straight answer. "No." I said. "No?" Sokka exclaims in disappoint. "That's not fair." He says. I give them a look of uncertainty. "It's just that I don't know how I got this kind of strength after the incident." I say which stirs all three of them their curiosities. "What do you mean by 'the incident'?" she asks me. I close my eyes give a big sigh and open them again still looking at them. "I haven't told anyone this, but a few weeks after my 16 birthday there was a fire on the rig. A portion of the rig was falling apart causing a few earthbenders including me to be trapped. We were able to get everyone out, but one of the elderly was stuck and the others were occupied so I did what I had to I went to go help him. He was trapped under some debris and I was able to lift it enough to have him crawl away until the others helped him out. I thought we were going to get out." I look at the three with a frown. "That was until more debris fell on top of me. It closed me in and I was sure that I was a goner. But then something inside me told me to lift." I could see the three's faces tensing up. "So I did and somehow this unbelievable strength just came to me and I lifted the debris and escaped" I finished waiting for their response.

Sokka's jaw drops. "That…sounds…amazing!" He says in excitement. Katara looks at me worrying. "And you haven't told anyone?" She asks. I just shake my head. Aang is looking at me in amazement. "Wow." He says.

I then shrug it off and give a grin. Katara then looks over at the far end. "Hey, what is that?" She asks in curiosity. As the clouds disappear we see a stretch of land that's all black for some reason. "It's like a scar." Sokka says with concerned.

We land in the middle of the land and all we can see is Burnt trees and the ground looks like ash. We all look around. "Listen." Sokka says to us. We all hear only silence. "It's so quiet. There's no life anywhere." My back is facing the group with my head lowered. "Aang, are you okay?" Katara asks him. I then hear the anger of Sokka's voice. "Fire nation, those evil savages make me sick. They have no respect for…" He says only to be hushed by Katara. "What? I'm not allowed to be angry?" He whispers loudly. "Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?" He asks in sorrow. "Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you." I hear Katara say in a comfort tone. "Yes it does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature and I don't know how to do my job." "That's why we're going to the North Pole. To find you a teacher." "Yeah a waterbending teacher, but there's no one who can teach me to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku can help me." "The Avatar before you?" Sokka asks him. "He died over a hundred years ago. How are you supposed to talk to him?" "I don't know." Aang says with regret.

"Hey Aang, are you ready to be cheered up?" Katara asks him. "No" he says after word followed by the grunting of pain coming from him. "Hey, how is that cheering me up?" he asks her in confusion. "Cheered me up." Sokka says chuckling as I hear him wince in pain. "OW! Yeah I probably deserve that." These acorns are everywhere Aang. That means the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back." She says. "Thanks Katara." Aang says

I continue to stand where I am all the while anger burning up inside me as they speak I could feel a hand on my shoulder but I didn't bother to see who it is. "I'll kill them." I say under my breath while grinding my teeth. "What was that, Zian?" I hear Katara ask me. I turn around towards her with my head still lowered. "I said, I'll kill them, kill them all if I have to." I said trying to hold all of my anger in. "Zian, are you alright?" Aang asks me. I lift my head up and they step a bit back in fear. "Do I look like alright to you?" I said shouting a bit. Katara tries to calm me down. "Look Zian if this is about the forest then it is like I said it will grow back." She says calmly.

My anger is built up so high that I couldn't hold it in any longer. "GROW BACK!? GROW BACK!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!? YES SURE IT WILL PROBABLY RECOVER AFTER THIS, BUT AT WHAT COST? JUST SO THE FIRE NATION CAN SHOW THEIR POWER? JUST SO THEY CAN SHOW PEOPLE THAT THEY ARE TO BE FEARED?" I shouted in frustration. "NO THEY DESERVE TO BE SLUAGTHERED LIKE THE COWARDS THEY ARE. PREYING ON THE WEAK AND DENFENCELESS! TAKING ERVERYTHING THEY WANT JUST, BECAUSE THEY WANT TO!" I turn with my back towards her. I form my hands into fists and slam them to the ground a few times cuasing small erathquaks all the while screaming in rage.

I stand up straight and turn back towards Katara and look at her only to see complete horror in her eyes. I realise what I did. "I'm…sorry Katara. I don't know what came over me." I say with my tone in full regret. What is happening to me? Why was I just acting like that? Katara walks to me and gives me a hug. "Don't me Zian I understand how you feel." She says in full understanding. She lets go of me and we see an old man walking in our direction. Katara gasps. "Hey, who are you?" Sokka asks as he stands up. He ignores Sokka and walks up to Aang. "When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible." He suddenly says. He points a finger to Aang. "But those markings. Are you the Avatar child?" He asks Aang. Aang looks back to Katara who gives him a nod and then to me in which a I also do the same and he then nods to the old man. "My village desperately needs your help." He says.

We all walk with the man back to his village and as soon as we arrive we can see some of the buildings have been torn down. They look like other they have been crushed by a boulder or a giant hand by the looks of it. We walk with him into the building in the centre of the village which must be the main building. As we enter we see people (Children and elderly alike) who are sitting in different places. "This young person is the Avatar." The man says happily to the people.

A man in green robes approach Aang. "So the rumors of you return are true. It is the greatest honour of a life time to be at your presence." He says to Aang while they both bow to each other respectfully. "Nice to meet you too." Aang says to him with a delighted tone.

An akward moment of silence passes as Aang is the first to break it. "Sooo, is there something I can help you with?" He asks. The man looks away uncertined. "I'm not sure." He says. I walk up a to Aang's side. "You're not sure? This old man came to us saying that your village needs his help and you're not sure." I say impatiently

The old man walks to the robed man's side and looks to me. "Please forgive him our village is in terrible crises." He says to me. "For the last few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village." He then lifts his left hand. "He is Hai-Bai. The black and white spirit." He says in a terrified tone. "Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asks them. "We do not know, But each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own." He says as he passing us and places a hand on the frame of the door leaning a bit as he continues to speak. "We are an especially fearful, because the Winter Solstice draws near." "What happens then?" Katara ask curiously. "As Solstice approaches the natural world and the spirit world draw closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely." The old man says. The robe man looks back to us. "Hai-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once Solstice is here, there no telling what will happen." He says.

"If Hai-Bai is such a problem why not just fortify the town and fight back?" I ask with my arms still crossed. The robe man and old man looks at me calmly. "We are but a peaceful village not military base. We cannot hope to win against a spirit. "So, what do you want me to do exactly? " Aang asks the two of them. The old man walks up to Aang and bends to his height. "Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar himself. You are the great bridge between man and spirits." He says to him.

Aang looks away. "Riiiight, that's me." He says with uncertainty. Katara comes up from behind him. "Hey, great bridge guy. Can I talk to you here for second?" She says pointing to an area with an open window away from the other people. Aang follows her and so those me and Sokka. As he is there Katara speaks to him. "Aang you seem a little unsure about all this." She says to him concerned. He looks at her guiltily as I and Sokka stand next to Katara. "Yeah that might be, because I don't know anything at all about the spirit world." Katara and Sokka look at each other confounded. "It's not like there someone to teach me this stuff." He says annoyed at them. "I say call the whole thing off." I said so sundenly. All three of them look to me astonished. "What are you saying Zian?" Sokka asks me wondering. "I'm just saying this can go horribly wrong, because of Aang's lack of knowledge about the spirit world. He might also get himself hurt." I said. I want to help these people, but not at the expenses of Aang's life.

"So can you help these people?" Katara asks Aang. "I have to try, don't I?" "Maybe whatever I have to do will just come to me." He says giving a weak smile as Momo jumps unto his shoulder. "I think you can do it Aang." Katara says in a positive tone. "Yeah…we're all gonna get eaten by a giant spirit monster." Sokka says giving a sarcastic smile. They then look towards me waiting for my opinion. I give a deep sigh. "I still say this is a bad idea…but go for it."

As the sun starts to set Aang walks out of the main building and the villagers close the double door behind him. I, Katara, Sokka and the old man watch as Aang walks to the centre of the village. "Hello? Spirit can you hear me?" We hear Aang say in the distance. "This is the Avatar Speaking. I'm here to try to help stuff." He says looking around while hold his staff with both hands.

"This isn't right. We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up." Sokka says furiously while leaning on the window sill. "If anyone can save us, he can." The old man said. "He still shouldn't have to face this alone." Sokka says. "I look with them at Aang. "I am still telling you guys that this is a bad idea." I said worryingly.

We wait in silence as the sun disappears over the horizon until there is only a small bit of it left. "The sun has set. Where are you Hai-Bai?" Aang yells. He waits, but receives no response. "Well, spirit uh." He says then outstretches his hand in full confidence. "I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace." He then twirls his staff above his head and strikes it to the ground.

"Well ok, I guess that settled then." He says and walks back to us. My arms are crossed and I raised an eye brow. I felt a little on edge. "Something doesn't feel right. It couldn't have been that easy." I thought to myself. And boy was I right. As soon as Aang started walking back to us something outside the main entrance started to slowly appear as if it was there all the time, but just invisible. It was huge bigger than any creature like spirit I have ever seen which doesn't say much considering I haven't seen any until now. It looked a hairless spider monkey with four arms which he uses two for walking on and two that were to short so they were probably used to hold stuff. It also has no eyes and really sharp teeth. It's standing at least 25 feet tall and is (hence the name) black and white.

The spirit is knuckle-walking behind Aang who is (and I can't believe this) unaware of its presence behind him. "Whelp, this should good." I said loud enough so that everyone could hear it.

As Aang was walking he suddenly stops, finally, realizing that something's behind him. He turns around and I hear him speak. "You must be the Hai-Bai spirit. My name is…" But before he could finish the beast opens its mouth and screams at Aang but a blue ray comes out of its mouth. It stands on its hind legs roars in the air comes back down and walks over Aang ignoring him completely as he tears the entire village apart.

While the beast continues his rampage I see Aang trying desperately conserving with it. What amazes me is while I'm observing the destruction that with each building the beast destroys he reappears next to another and destroys it creating a cycle. Nevertheless I know this beast has to be stopped.

"The Avatar's method is…" The robed man says as a broken board flies towards the wall of the main building. "…unusual." "It doesn't seem too interesrted in what he's saying. Maybe we should go help him." Sokka says looking behind him at the others. The old man however protests. "No, only the Avatar stands a chance against the Hai-Bai." I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe, but not this one." I thought. "Aang will figure out the right thing to do, Sokka." Katara says to him reassuringly.

Aang in the meantime continues to try and speak to the beast. He jumps on top of the building that is behind the spirit and screams loudly at it. "I command you to turn around now!" After that I see the beast swiftly turns around and slams its arm at the building hitting Aang and sending him flying towards another building.

"That's it, he needs help." Sokka says angrily and runs out of the door. "Sokka, wait!" Katara yells as she tries to stop her brother. "Sokka, what are you doing? You're going to get yourself hurt." I shouted. I than jumped out of the window and ran towards the beast. I see Sokka throw his boomerang at the beast only for it to bounce away like pebble.

I see him run towards Aang. Soon after I see the beast run towards Sokka and Aangs direction and I immediately know what its intension is, it wants to take Sokka. I earthbend a boulder out of the ground and launch it at the beast, but miss it by an inch. "No, no, no, no." I thought to myself. "Sokka, get out of there." I shout to him. I then run towards it and before the spirit could grab him I do something amazing. I outstretch my hands and grab the beasts arm stopping it from coming near Sokka. I close my eyes to prepare myself for the pain.

However I felt no pain and I open my eyes and what I am seeing shocked me to the highest level. I see that my hands have stopped the beast, but they were long and hairy and my fingers were long and the nails are sharp like claws. I also felt taller. "What the…" I hear Sokka say before I used my strength to toss the beast with full force at a direction. I scream, but all that came out was a dog like bark. The beast gets back up and reappears in front of me and swings it arm me hitting me and causing me to fly in a direction into a building.

Regaining consciousness I look at my body and see that I really am much taller, probably much taller than Aang, Katara and Sokka put together. I see that my whole body is like an armadillo-wolf minus the armadillo and I am completely on my hind legs. "What I this?" I thought to myself. My mind comes flooding back to me and I remember what is happing. All have to figure this out later. I walk outside the house and see that Aang, Sokka and the beast are gone. I have to go after them. I instantly know where to go by…following their scent. Then somehow by instinct I go on all fours and run at blazing speed into the forest.

The wind that is brushing against my fur is wonders, but I can't comprehend how strange this feels. After a while of following the smell I catch up to them and see the beast running towards a totem. There is no way I am going to let this beast escape me. I run faster…so fast that I forget to stop as soon as the beast runs to the totem disappearing into it. I wait for the hard impact that awaits me as I close my eyes.

I feel no pain, but a tingling sensation as I open and stunned when I see that I am floating in an atmosphere that is completely white. I am somehow normal again. Many questions start to from in my head like: Where is Sokka? Is Aang alright? The first question that comes out of my mouth however is. "Where am I?" "You are in the place of peace, my child." I turn around and see a tall old robed man who seems to be you. He had a long beard and the robe was black. "It is good to finally meet you Zian, I have been waiting for some time. I look at him with confusion. "Do I know you and how do you know my name?" I asked him.

The old man smiles at me. "Ah, forgive me I have not introduced myself. My name Tui, I am the spirit of the moon." He says. I look at him in confounded. "Oook, well this is somewhat strange and surprising. Well I must be dead." I said to him. He looks at me confused. "Excuse me?" He asks. I look at him. "Yeah you heard me I'm dead, I must be how else am I in the presence of a two thousand year old spirit? I'm dead and have probably gone insane." I say while I walk around with my hands in the air. "Ah yes, I forgot it has been awhile for since this accord. Do not worry it is merely the reaction of the first transformation." He says to me calmly. I turn to him with a raised eyebrow and a curious look. "What transformation?" I ask suspiciously. "You mean that thing I just turned into?" I ask abruptly.

He still looks at me with calmness. "What you call 'that thing' is actually referred to as a lycanthrope, a moon beast, if you so prefer." He says explanatory. I look at him stupefied. "A moon beast?" I ask. He looks at me chuckling a bit. "Why yes, I'm surprise you didn't see the connection, Even after you studied a little about them." He says. I then focus a little and remember a bit. They were creatures that appeared at night and were like dogs, but were much taller and aggressive (which explain my anger outburst the past few days) and had incredible strength. There were humans that were able to transform into such beast, however no one was able to find one. They are said to be blessed by the spirits themselves. This is all surprising and exiting and answers a lot, but there was however one thing that bothered me. I look at Tui. "Why do I have this…power and can I only change when the moon is full?" I ask him.

He STILL looks at me with a smile and begins to speak. "We have chosen you because we feel it has been a long time since there was another moon beast that is deserving of the power, ever since your grandfather messed it up." He says the last bit with a little anger. "My grandfather?" I asked wondering. Tui looks at me seriously. "Yes believe it or not, but your father actually wanted to destroy the Avatar." He says. I look at him stunned. "Why? Why did my father want to destroy the Avatar." I asked him unable to process what he said. His face then returns to the same stupid as before. "That is a story for another time." He says and walks away. He stops and tilts his head a little back. "Oh and to answer your second question, No you can change whenever you want and must change when the moon is full." He says as he continues to walk. I run to him. "Wait! Tell me about my grandfather. I need to kn…" Before I could finish Tui snaps his fingers and the whole world turns to darkness.

As the blackness settles and walk into it. Brushing away the last of the bamboo I see at the end a group of people all hugging each other with smiles on their faces. Before I could take in the scenery I suddenly hear voices shouting. "Zian!" I hear and look to see Aang, Katara and Sokka running towards me without showing any signs of stopping. I fail to stop them before they spread their arms to form a group hug. They all spoke simultaneously so I could not understand what they were saying nor did I care, I'm just glad to be back in the physical world with my friends.

I feel really tired and started to get dizzy as I begin to sway. "Zian are you alright?" Aang asked me. Placing my hand on my head I look at him. "Yeah I'm fine I just…need...to…...lie…." I fall to the floor as my eyes close and drifting to sleep.

* * *

That was an awesome chapter to write. Thanks for reading.

Update: I forgot to say this in my last chapter, but any of you reading that are wondering if this is a short thing like write a bit then stop.

The answer to that is: NO

I am dead serious when I will complete this story until the end I would not do that to you guys since you are supporting me.

Also for those who are going to read this till I am finished, my upload schedule is Friday every week, can't give a precise time.

 **Here are the reasons if I upload a day or more after my schedule.**

 **I have too many homework, tests or exams.X)**

 **I was too busy to upload.**

 **If Fanfiction decides to go**

 **My computer crashes on me.**

 **I had writers block.**

I **WILL** notify you guys at the bottom of every chapter if there will be a problem or I'm going away, I would not leave you all in the dark.

Also The Great Divide episode I might skip depending if you guys want me to or not. I feel like I should since the big scenario in the story is them having no earthbender and that it isn't such a good episode.

Any way that's all I have to say for now. Thank you for taking the time to read I really do appreciate it. Please don't forget to favourite, follow and comment. It shows that you guys support me and enjoy my story.

 **Thanks again for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. Later**


	3. Chapter 3

Note that there will be a notice at the bottom of the page at the end.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Avatar Roku [Winter Solstice Part 2]

* * *

I open my eyes to that I am in a bed that is surprisingly soft. I am wearing leather boots with brown pants and a green sleeveless robe over it with a dark green belt holding it together. Wait, why am I in a bed? I look around and see that my surroundings is somewhat normal and it was night-time. If you can call what I experienced last time as normal. This seems like a foolish thing and I should be grateful, but I just wish that this whole thing could just be a dream. No, this is real and I should get used to it whether I like it or not. I get up and look at the crescent shape of the moon. "When all of this is over I want answers." I said. I walk out of the house and hear muffled voices from a distance. I decide to go to it. "…At least not without your friends, we got your back." I hear the voice of Sokka and see him get licked by  
Appa's huge tongue. Some of the villagers are also there with Katara next to Sokka and Aang sitting on Appa's head. I stand at a distance unnoticed by any of them and observe.

The man from yesterday approaches Aang and hands him a bag of supplies. "Where are they going?" I thought to myself. "It's a long journey to the crescent island, you'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before send down. Good luck" The man says to Aang who smiles I return. "Thank you for your…" "Go!" The man says before Aang could finish his sentence. Katara then speaks. "Wait, What about Zian? We can't leave him." She says concerned. I guess I should show myself then. I step out of the shadow and walk towards to bison. "You don't have to, cause he is coming with you." I said giving a grin at the trio. All three of them look to me. "Zian!" The team yell simultaneously. I climb on top of the bison and position myself in the saddle. "Let's get going." I tell Aang who nods in understanding and we fly off.

After a while of flying I see Katara and Sokka looking over both the edges of the saddle with anxious faces. "What are you guys looking so worried about?" I asked them. I hear Aang talking to Appa. "Come on boy we've got a long way to go. Faster!" Now my curiosity is really starting to grow. "Ok, would someone explain what is going on and where we are going?" I said a little annoyed. They look at me in confusion and worriedness. Katara speaks to me first with a frown. "We didn't want to tell you this, but Aang has to speak with Avatar Roku." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and my arms crossed. "Oook, but what does it have to do with the destination?" I asked suspiciously. Katara looks at her brother, then Aang and then to me. "The place we are going to called Crescent island and it's…in the fire nation." She says.

My eyes widen. "What! You mean to say that we are going straight into enemy territory?" I place my palm on my head. "Please try to understand, Zian." Sokka says to me. I then shout at them. "Understand?! When I came with you guys on this adventure I was offering to help you all to have Aang learn the elements and defeat the fire nation. Not walk into the literal furnace itself!" I calm myself down a bit. "But I will be there for you guys no matter what so of to Crescent Island." I said with weak confidence. The others smiled and continued to look at the sides with me doing the same.

All of a sudden I hear Katara scream. "Fireball." I look behind Appa and see a firenation ship at the bottom shooting a ball of fire at us. "I'm on it." Aang shouts and sways Appa to the side nearly getting hit by the ball as it passes us. We all cover our noses from the horrific stench of the oil from the ball. "We have to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another hot stinker at us." Katara screams. "Who's Zuko?" I scream to them only to be ignored. "Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Sokka asks to Aang. Aang looks back to us. "Yeah but there's just one little problem." He awnsers and I look over his head. "You have got to be kidding me. A blockade?" I yell and see a fleet of firenation ships covering a whole portion of the see lined up in a row with the sides facing both back and forth.

"We are not going through that blockade we have to go around it." I say to the others. "There's no time." Katara says to me. Aang looks at us all tensed up. "This is exactly why I didn't want you to come, it's too dangerous." He says. I see determination in the siblings eyes. "And that's exactly why we're here." Katara says. "Let's run this blockade." Sokka says. I stare at them dumbfounded, then my expression changes to full of confidence. "This is crazy, but go for it." I say. Aang looks back in front of him. "Appa jip-jip" he says as Appa picks ups speed.

After that all of the ships shoot hundreds of fireballs at once in our direction. Screaming and panicking we duck as appa sways side to side trying his best to dodge all of the fireballs. We hold on as bests as we can onto the saddle trying not to fall off. One of the fireballs explodes in front of us creating a cloud of smoke as we pass through and some burning oil gets onto Appa's fur and we try to extinguish it. Appa roar in pain. "Appa are you ok?" Aang asks. I hear Appa roar again which could mean yes.

We fly above the clouds losing sight of our attackers. I look over the edge. "I think we're good?" I yell in relief. I am proven wrong however when a fireball passes upwards nearly missing my face. Appa sharply to the right and scream in terror trying to hold on. Two fireballs collide with each other and explode inches away from Appa making him lose his balance, causing Sokka to fly off the saddle and fall into the clouds below us.

Appa makes a dive bomb and we are thankfully under Sokka as Katara catches him making him land in the saddle and I see him get smacked in the face by a fish before momo catches it. The fleet launches a third time there fireballs at us and Appa avoids them once more. As we are a few feet away from the fleet I can already sense another launch. To be honest I am getting really sick of this. They are trying to stop us from reaching our goal and I am getting really really angry. Everything happens in slow motion as I transform and my body gets taller and my arms and legs get longer as my finger nails turn into ferocious claws. My mouth turns into a muzzle with really sharp teeth and my eyes turns to bloodshot red.

The others look at me, but my full attention was on the fireball coming towards. I give a loud terrifying roar as run at full speed on all fours and leap towards the boulder. In the air I retracted my arm back clenching my hands and thrust it forward in full force. As it connects with the ball it shatters into pieces creating a ring. With the leap I landed on one of the ships on my hind legs and look at the crew around me with vicious snarl. I want to fight them so badly, but that would mean I would get captured. I am not ready to fight them in this form. So I roar at them and leap high into the air and gracefully land on Appa's saddle.

Lucky I know how to turn back and do so quickly. The guys look at me with their jaws dropped. I brush it off like it's nothing. "We'll talk about it later." I say as they face forward and I hear Sokka speak. "We got into the fire nation…Great."

We are fly for a while and I am resting my eyes until I feel a finger poke on my shoulder. "Zian, are you awake?" I hear Katara ask me. I look up at her and I see her face looks a little on the worried side. "What is it, Katara?" I say in a grumpy attitude. "It's about what happened last night and today. Where you, you know." She says unable to finish her sentence. I look at her in irritation. "What?! You mean turn into that thing?! That freak, that hideous creature?!" I say. She looks at me with terror. "No that's not what I meant." I then interrupt her. "Then what Katara?! Are you all scared of me?! Do you want me to just leave so you can feel safe?!" I shout at her. She then looks down. "Never mind, forget I said anything." She says as she turns around crawls away from me. I place my hand over my eyes and lower my head. "I'm sorry you guys, I just have a hard time adjusting to this." I thought to myself.

After a few minutes I hear Aangs voice. "There it is." He exclaims. I look over the horizon and see the island. It's in the form of a crescent shape with an active volcano in the middle. "Really? I know there fire benders but why do they have to live near a volcano that can blow any second?" I thought to myself. We land near the beach and all I can see is the surrounding of dead trees and volcanic ash. Aang pets Appa thankfully as he rolls to the side showing his fatigue. Katara rubs his belly complimenting him. "Oh, you must be tired?" She says. Sokka failing to understand her while he stretches. "No, I'm good. Refreshed and ready to fight some fire benders." I look at him in a perturbed manner. "I'm pretty sure she was talking to Appa, Sokka." I say. He gives me a cocky look. "Well, I was talking to momo." He says gesturing to the lemur as it looks at him confused.

I roll my eyes and start walking up the ramp to the temple. Just as I place a foot on the ramp I feel a hand on the back of my shoulder and turn to see Katara with Sokka and Aang behind her giving me sympathetic looks. I look at them with annoyance. "What?" Say to them. Aang is the first to speak. "Remember back at the burned woods when you said the next fire bender you see is dead one?" I nod to him. "Did you really mean it?" he asks sentimentally. I turn back to the ramp. "We'll see." I say bitterly and continue to walk up.

Upon reaching the top we hide behind a wall. "I don't see any guards." Sokka says concerningly. "The fire nation must've abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died." Katara says lowering momo's ears. "It's almost sun down we better hurry." Aang says as he runs away from the wall and into the temple with us right behind him. As we enter the temple the three of start tip toeing with me walking normally. I hear silent footsteps and motion them to stop. "Behind us." I say without fear and turn around to see five old men dressed in red robes with pointy red hats.

The middle man speaks first. "We are the fire sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar." He says apathetic. Aang turns to them. "Great I am the Avatar." He says to them frankly. The man looks at him and says "We know" before three of them inhale deeply and punch forwards creating jets of flame coming straight towards us.

Aang deflects the fire with two air whips and looks behind him to us. "I'll hold them off. RUN!" he says as we turn around and start running the other direction not looking back. I, Katara and Sokka run as fast as we can in a corridor until we see Aang sliding in front of us from a hallway on the right and runs ahead of us. "Follow me." He says as we do so. "Do you know where you're going?" Sokka asks him curiously. "Nope." He replies sceptically before making a sharp left turn at end. "Well that helps." I say sarcastically. About a millisecond he comes back zipping past us shouting. "Wrong way!" We look and one of the sages and quickly chase after Aang. "Come back!" He yells as he chases us.

We keep running behind Aang as he makes a sharp turn to the right and I see a dead end. We turn and see the sage behind us as he steps forward and we do the opposite as I stand alongside Aang. "I don't want to fight you. I am a friend" The sage says benevolently.

The gang take their fighting stances, me I'm just ready to rip this guy's head off. "Fire benders aren't our friends." I hear Sokka say behind me. All of sudden without anticipation he walks forward and kneels in front of Aang while looking at him. "I know why you're here, Avatar." He says. Aang looks at him with confusion. "You do?" He says. "Yes." He says as he stands up. "You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him." I shake my head in disbelief and walk towards him. I grab the collar of his robe, lift him up in the air and forcefully push him against the wall on his back. "Listen here, you fire bending fiend. I've had a terrible day of getting here and avoiding your 'friends' who tried to kill us a few minutes ago." I say in frustration.

"So unless you want me to rip every organ in your body, starting with the eyes, you best start telling the truth." I say with much anger. "Zian let him go, I think we can trust him." I hear Aang say to me. I look to him and back at the sage giving him the same sneer look. I release my hands from him as he falls to the ground and I step away. The sage then stands up and moves a lantern on the wall to the side revealing a small hole behind it. He places his palm on it and pushes causing fire rings to quickly form in the shape of a rectangle and the wall moves away showing the entrance to a secret tunnel.

"This way." He says gesturing to the entrance. We hesitate for a moment until hearing the voices of the other sages. "Find them." We hear them. The sage looks at us desperately. "Time is running out. Quickly." He says as Katara and Aang nod at each other and enter the tunnel. I look at the sage scornfully before walking in the tunnel and he closes it behind us.

As we walk I see the passage is has lava pouring down the side of trail as it flows. We learn the sage's name is Shyu and he starts informing us. "Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma." He says. "Did you know Avatar Roku?" Aang asks him. "No, but my grandfather knew him. Many generations of fire sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place." "Is that how you knew I was coming?" "A few weeks ago an amazing thing accord. The statue of Avatar Roku, it's eyes began glow." "That's when we were at the air temple. Avatar Roku's eyes began to glow there to." Katara says in realization. I widened my eyes as I remembered something. "Oh yeah, I remember a giant glowing beam shooting out from the skies. Didn't think that you guys." I say and Shyu continues to speak. "At that moment we knew you had returned to the world." "If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the sages attack me?" Aang asks. "Things have changed. In the past the sages were only loyal to the Avatar. When Roku died the sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return." He says before I speak. "Yeah and so did the rest of the world. But he never came." I say is a resentful manner. "They were waiting for me." Aang says. Sokka puts an arm over his shoulder. "Hey, don't feel bad you're only a hundred years late." He says sarcastically earning a stern look from Aang.

"They lost hope that the Avatar would ever return. When fire lord Sozan began the war my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him. I never wanted to serve the fire lord. When I learned you were coming I knew I would have to betray the other sages." Aang looks at Shyu with a smile. "Thank you for helping me." He says and is rewarded a smile from him. I stand next to Aang and give a scornful look to him. "That doesn't mean I'm trusting you so let's go." I say and Shyu leads the way. At the end of the passage we see a flight of spiral stairs. "We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary. Once you're inside wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's eyes. Only then will you be able to speak with him." Shyu says as we walk up going around and around and around and…I'm going to be sick. Upon reaching the top we see a trap door and Shyu moves it away and checks to see if the coast is clear. Once it is he motions us to follow.

We exit the passage and when I see the room we are in I am awestruck. I have to admit that as terrible as the fire nation is, there architecture is magnificent. Marble pillars with stone spiralling dragons and perfectly constructed metal walls all across the room. I saw a huge metal double door with the fire nation insignia with five lions in line with their mouths open.

I hear Shyu gasp before giving a terrified "No" as he walks to the door. "Shyu, what's wrong?" Aang asks him curiously. "The sanctuary doors…there closed." He says. "No, you don't say." I say to him sarcastically. Aang tries, but undoubtedly fails to open the doors as Katara talks to Shyu while I lean against a pillar observing the situation "Can't you just open them with fire bending? Like you opened that other door?" She asks only to be answered with a regretful "No" from him. "Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise the sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts." Sokka is leaning against a wall and is thinking as he repeats Shyu's words. "Five fire blasts, huh?" He then looks at a lantern above him and suddenly gives an idea face. "I think I can help you out." He says and takes the lantern while taking out five sacks with strings and fuses. He opens the lantern and pours the oil in each sack evenly while explaining the plan. "This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing. Shyu lights them in twine and tada…" He says showing us his proud idea. "Fake fire bending."

All of us (surprisingly even me) are impressed about Sokka's idea. "You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka." Katara compliments him. "This might actually work." Shyu says. As Sokka stands up smiling I walk up behind him and give him a hard hit on the back. "Good thinking, Sokka." I say as he smiles and starts placing a sack into each mouth.

I, Aang and Katara stand behind a pillar watching them. "The sagas will hear the explosion so as soon as they go off, you rush in." Shyu says to Aang. After placing them Sokka runs behind Katara waiting for the plan to start. Katara looks over to Aang. "It's almost Sunset. Are you ready?" She asks him. He looks at her confidently. "Definitely" he says. Shyu outstretches his arm and a jet of fire springs out passing through each fuse almost at once. He runs behind Aangs pillar as all of us brace ourselves for the explosion and…BOOM!

The door flashes a light as smoke covers it. Aang runs to the door and…it's not opened? "It didn't work." I say out loud. As sunset approaches Aang furiously air bends the door. "Why…won't…it…open!" He yells with every swing. Before he could go for another Katara grabs his arm stopping him. "Aang stop! There's nothing else we can do." She says. Aang lowers his head. "I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing." He says with remorse.

"I don't get it, that blast looked as strong as any fire bending I've seen." He says as Momo pokes his head in one of the mouths. I then see Katara's lid up with excitement. "Sokka, you're genius." She says. I and Aang look at her in confusion. "Wait, how is Sokka a genius? His plan didn't even work." He says. "Come on Aang, let her dream." Sokka says with a smug look on his face. "You're right, his plan didn't work but it looks like it did." She says. I look at her now really confused. "I'm sorry, what?" I said. "Did the definition of genius change in the last hundred years?" He asks before we all run behind the pillar and Katara whispers something to Shyu before he heads of in a direction.

A few minutes later he returns with the other sagas. "Come quickly the Avatar has entered the sanctuary." He explains to the others. "How did he get in?" I hear the elder ask. I then hear Shyu explain with the worst acting I have ever heard. "I don't know but look at the scorch marks and down there." He says pointing at a shadow that is moving around inside locked room.

"He's inside. Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku." The elder orders the others as all five of them inhale deeply and punch forward in unison each creating jets of flame from their fists as it shoot into each mouth. The doors open to reveal…Momo crouching in the room as he sneezes. "It's the Avatar's lemur; he must have crawled through the pipes. We've been tricked." The elder screams in anger before having Momo jump on his face as he falls to the ground. I see Katara and Sokka use the other sage's robes to hold them and Shyu grabbing a sage and holding him in an arm lock. "Now Aang." Shyu screams.

However nothing happened. "Aang, now's your chance!" Katara yells. Aang appears slowly behind his pillar, but his arms are locked as someone appears behind him. He was bald beside a ponytail on his head. He is wearing red and black armour and had a nasty burned mark on the right side of his face. "The Avatar's coming with me." He says before dragging Aang away. The sages who are locked now retaliate as they counter lock their attackers. "Close the doors, quickly." He says to the sages before taking Aang.

Hanging from a pillar just above the fire bender I look down at him giving a satisfied grin. "Now it's my turn." I thought to myself before dropping down, landing beside him and punching him so hard flies to the other side of the room. I look at Aang in seriousness. "GO!" I shout before he nods and runs to the door as it begins to close. A sage and the elder stands in front of him to stop him, but Aang simply jumps on their heads and dives through the door just as it closes behind him.

"He made it." Katara says as a bright light shines and then fades. I was so happy that I forgot about the fire bender as he kicks me in the face causing me to fall to the ground. I see the sages and the bender do the same thing as before to open the door but this time it did not open. "Why isn't it working, it's sealed shut." The bender says in frustration. "It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." I hear the elder say which causes a grin to appear on my face. The sages place Shyu in front of the bender. "Why did you help the Avatar." He asks him. "Because it was once the sages duty…it is still our duty." He says. After finishing speaking I hear slow clapping at a distance and see a man with long sideburns and in fire nation armour walking to the bender with eight other fire benders behind him.

"What a moving and heart felt performance. I'm curtained the fire lord would understand, when you explain to him why you betrayed him" He says with a cocky grin. The elder bows to him respectfully. "And prince Zuko." He says looking at the bender. "It was a noble effort but your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors in one day the fire lord will be pleased." He says with his arms crossed. Zuko is about to attack before being grabbed from behind by two soldiers. "You're too late Zhao, the Avatars inside and the doors are sealed." Zuko says. Still grinning Zhao looks at Zuko. "No matter sooner or later, he has to come out.

I slowly stand up with my head lowered and show a grin and give a chuckle which causes everyone to look at me. "And when he does you'll regret it." I then lift my head showing my grin with a little blood on the side of my lips. "He is much stronger then you think." I say. I then lunge myself forward with my arm raised and was almost about to claw his eyes out before I feel something restrained my arm. I look and see that a chain has been locked onto my arm and is being held by one the soldiers. I am about to grab the chain before another one lashes onto my other arm by other soldier. I try to pull away all the while roaring and almost succeed until more soldiers hold the chains to keep me restrained. One soldier comes behind me and kicks me in the back knee which causes me to kneel on one leg.

When that is done the guards with the chains circle around me as the tie me above the waist with it completely restraining my arms from moving as I kneel there. I try to break free but I'm just not strong enough. As I continue to struggle I hear footsteps coming towards and look up to Zhao infornt of me with two guards behind him. "Ah, let's not forget about this 'thing' you'll make an excellent guard dog or a nice trophy on my wall depending on your behaviour." He says with his arms crossed and still with that stupid grin on his face. I look at him with a horrific sneer that seemed to scare the soldiers but not Zhao. "You think I'm coming with you? Let me rip your throat off then we'll see." I say feeling my teeth slowly into fangs.

Zhao looks at me with eagerness. "Once I take you and Avatar back to the fire lord then we'll find out how to activate that form of yours." He then turns around. "Even if we have to break it out of you." He finishes and walks to the door with eight fire benders standing in a line behind him. They all take a fighting stance. "When those doors open unleash all your firepower." Zhao orders his men. I see Katara looking at her brother. "How's Aang going to make it out of this?" He asks him. He looks at her nervously. "How are we going to make it out of this?" He says.

As they talk I can feel my strength growing with every second. I can feel the beast hungry; it wants to take out all the people here. But I can't let it as much as I want to, it's too dangerous. I just need enough strength to break these chains that's all. I then see the flash that light again only brighter this time as smoke comes from the bottom. It slowly opens and shines so bright I have look away. As the light fades I see two glowing eyes in the darkness. I could hear Zhao scream ready to his men as feel that this is going to be good. I flash a grin as I hear Zhao screams "FIRE!" and they all shoot flames at the figure. As the flames engulf the figure it pushes the flames away to not reveal Aang, but an old figure in black robes with white long hair and beard. My guess is that this must be Avatar Roku. He takes the flames and shoots it back at the Zhao and his men as it passes through them to us ultimately melting the chains around me. I see prince run in one direction as I run to Katara and Sokka.

As I reach them I hear Shyu speak. "Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple; we have to get out of here." "Not without Aang." Katara says. I see Roku slam his palm to the floor splitting it in half. I see him raising his hand and making the lava rise from under us. I have to say I am actually impressed. So much power, so much destruction. I shake my head to erase the thought. Being the tall one I cover the siblings to protect them from the danger as it passes a few moments. I see smoke engulf Roku as it disperses to show Aang tired as he faints. We all rush to help him me and Sokka grabbing an arm and picking him up. "Where's Shyu?" Aang asks us. "I don't know? Let's get out of here." I say as we help Aang. We see the stairs is covered in lava and we see out of the hole in the wall Roku created Appa with Momo as we slide down the roof and onto the saddle as we fly away from the temple as it sinks into the lava. We look back at the temple as it explode.

It turns night time as we all stand around Aang and form a group hug to comfort each other. I have to say that as much as I hated Shyu before he was actually starting to grow on me.

* * *

"Starting to grow on me?" Well that's a first, huh.

Okay big announcement guys. I will unfortunately not be able to upload any chapters for three weeks on account of me going on vacation with my family. I know it sucks but I will still write the next chapters while I am away and think of it this way, on Friday in three weeks' time there will be three or four chapters in one day so please and try to be patient.

Anyway thank you guys for reading I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing.

Don't forget to follow, favourite and comment if you desire.

 **Thank you for reading and you guys are the best. Later**


	4. Chapter 4

I am so so so so so so so so so sorry that I did not upload. I wanted to upload after I came back but I was so busy with projects and exams that I couldn't. I will upload weekly and will countinue. Please enjoy the next chapter. Again SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY.

Chapter 4: The Waterbending Scroll

We are flying above the clouds over the horizon pass the mountains. I see Aang pacing back and forth on the saddle for the last few minutes while breathing heavily. Sokka is busy steering on Appa as I hear him speak. "Would you sit down? If we hit a bump you'll go flying off." He says to him. "What's bugging you anyway?" he asks. Aang looks at him with concern. "It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives." He says worrying. "Well let's see you pretty much mastered air bending and that took you a hundred and twelve years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer." I hear him say with a hint of sarcasm making stress even more. "I haven't even started water bending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole. What are we going to do?" He says. I however can't understand how the world expects a twelve year old boy to save them from a powerful ruler of a nation? Katara grabs Aang's arm. "Calm down, it's going to be okay." She says to him as she pulls him down to let him kneel in front of her.

"If you want, I can teach you some of the stuff I know." She says as Aang's face lights up with joy. "You'd do that?" He asks her as she smiles and nods. She then looks over the edge of the saddle. "We'll have to find a good source of water first." "Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in" Sokka says. After a while we do find a good source of water if you by good source you mean a giant river with a waterfall. "Nice puddle." Sokka says with an annoyed look. Aang and Katara faces light up in awe which cause me to chuckle at how stupid their faces look.

Appa comes flying in and cannon balls into the river creating a wave which splashes on Momo as Appa drifts on the water feeling relaxed. Aang yells to Appa "Yeah don't start without me boy." I see him run towards the river only to be stopped by Katara. "Remember the reason we're here." She says to him. "Oh right, time to practice some waterbending." He says with a smile.

"Great. So what am I supposed to do?" Sokka asks us. Aang picks up a stick and hands it to Sokka. "You can clean the gunk out of Appa's toes." He says. Sokka crosses his arms. "So while you guys are playing in the water. I'm supposed to be hard at work picking mud out of a giant bison's feet?" "Mud and bugs." Aang says. Sokka looks at the stick and lifts his shoulders. "Ok" He says accepting it and walks over to Appa.

I rub my hands together. "Great while you guys are doing that I am going to rest and watch you guys practice." I say as I slam my foot on the ground and form stone chair and relax on it.

As Appa rests on his back while drifting through the river Sokka brushes the stick between the bison's toes. "Yeah don't get happy, you got to do me next." Sokka says as Appa feels relaxed. I observe as Katara teaches Aang who is sitting on the ground legs crossed. "This is a pretty basic move, but it still took me months to perfect." Katara says to Aang who is showing his full attention. "So don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away." She says as Aang nods in understanding.

As Katara faces herself towards the water I sit there thinking that this is going to be fun. Katara pushes both her hands back and forth simultaneously causing the water to create a small wave that sway with the rhythm of her movement. "Just push and pull the water like this. The key is getting the wrist movement right." She says.

Aang then stands up and stands next to Katara doing the same movement as she is doing. "Like this?" He asks her as she watches. "That's almost right, if you keep practising I'm sure eventually…" She says only for Aang to speak. "Hey I'm bending it already." He also creates a wave, but it is three times the size than Kataras. I see look of surprise and disappointment on her face. "Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly. It took me two months to learn that move." She says.

"Well you had to figure that out all on your own. I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher." Aang says happily causing a smile to return to Katara's face. "Thanks." She says. I see eagerness on Aang face as he asks her. "So what's next?" "This is a more difficult move. I call it streaming the water." She says as she lifts her arms up causing a string of water to come to her as she moves her arms around in circles. "It's harder than it looks so don't be disappointed if…" She says only for her to be bested by Aang who does the same, but does all fancy types of movement with his water as moves around him. I see now a really annoyed on Katara as she just drops her hands causing her water to fall back into the river.

Aang then sends the string of water back into the river as it twirls around him and spirals into the water neatly. I then chuckle a little bit as I clap my hands quickly with a hint of sarcasm. "Nice work, though the over the head flare was unnecessary." Katara says after giving me a stern look only for me to smile. "Sorry" Aang says a little ashamed but the returns to his eager self. "Well don't stop now, keep them coming." He says. I see Katara turn her back to Aang as she starts thinking. "Well I kind of know this one other move, but it's pretty hard. I haven't even totally figured it out yet." She then turns back to the river. "The idea is to create a big powerful wave." She then lifts up her arms and a ball of water forms from the water. I can see her trying to concentrate on the move as she struggles with it, but untimely fails as she get tired and lets her drop resulting the ball to go back into the water.

With a curios look, Aang does the same by lifting his arms. "So like this?" He asks as he creates a giant wave that makes my jaw drop as I see it shadows over Sokka as he screams. "AANG!" before being completely washed off of Appa's stomach and into the river.

After that I am left there sitting before I laugh so hard that I fall from my seat. "HAHAHA. Oh that is gold. That was so funny." I say. I then stand up to see Sokka's head emerging from the water. "Looks like I got the hang of that move. What else you got?" I hear Aang say confidently and see him face Katara only for her to look away. "That's enough practicing for today." She says with a scorn look.

"Yeah I'll say, you just " _practiced_ " our supplies down the river." Sokka says in irritation. I see Aang giving a weak smile. "Uh…sorry, I'm sure we can find some way to replace all this stuff." I give chuckle. "Yeah, that is if we actually have enough money." I say.

"Life was hard enough when you were just an airbender." Sokka says. I cross my arms and give smug grin. "Don't worry Sokka I'll help you out." I say as I stomp my heel on the ground causing a pillar to appear under him and sending him flying into a bush. He stands up with a face filled with anger I could swear I see fumes coming out of his ears. "I correct myself. Life was hard enough when there was only one bender." He says.

We travel to a small market place leaving Appa behind as to not cause any unwanted attention while searching for new supplies. As we walk we see tons of shops selling a variety of goods from food to weapons. We see pass through merchants and thugs who some of them give us shifty looks as if daring us to pick a fight with them. I see Katara and Sokka looking a bit scared, Aang giving a bright smile and me returning shifty looks back at the thugs.

We walk around until we come across a store that has food that doesn't look like it was regurgitated and left in the sun. Sokka goes in to buy the food as we wait for him. As he returns he faces to us. "We got exactly three copper pieces left from the money king Bumi gave us, let's spend it wisely." He says as I give a confused look. "Who?" I ask them only for me to be ignored. "Aah…make that two copper pieces Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle." Aang says as I see him take a whistle out from behind his back that looks like a miniature version of Appa. Aang blows on it and I hear a loud irritating sound that makes my ears hurt.

I cover my ears as hard as I can to block out the sound that's making my ears bleed. "WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT?" I shout at Aang who immediately stops. I look to see all three of them looking at me in shock. "What?" I ask them confused. "How could you hear that?" Sokka asks me. I point to my ears. "Hello." I say expecting him to get the answer. "No offense Aang, but all hold the money from now on." Katara says as Aang hands her the money with a regretful look.

We walk around the market place for a while until we come across a ship that has a guy with a high cackling voice standing in front of it making all sorts sayings to attract the people. "Earthnation! Firenation! Waternation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here. Don't be shy come on by." He says as we pass him. When he sees us pass he quickly runs towards us to get our attention. "You there, I can see from your clothing that you're world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?" He says grabbing Aang's attention. "Sure, what are curios?" He asks them curiously. The man starts to think. "I'm not entirely sure, but we got." He says with a bright smile while putting a shoulder over Aang and leading him to the ship. "Really you don't know what they are? Ooooh, is this going to be fun." I thought to myself as I follow the group.

As we enter I see different kinds of items resting on shelves or just lying around. I look around and see what appears to be a priceless vase, probably worth more than this entire ship. Something tells me that these guys didn't exactly get the goods legally. "I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur." I hear a croaking voice say and turn towards the source. "That beast would fetch me a hefty sum if you'd be interest in bartering." I hear person say that is wearing a captain's outfit with a lizard parrot on his shoulder.

Aang quickly covers Momo to protect him. "Momo's not for sale." He says. I hear Katara gasp as me and Aang walk to what Katara is looking at. "Look at this Aang it's a waterbending scroll. Check out these crazy moves." She says. "Where did you get a waterbending scroll?" Aang asks the captian as he takes the scroll away from us. "Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price…free." He says as he puts the back.

I look at him with a suspicious look. "And care to explain how you got it at such a said "reasonable price"?" I ask him curiously. He then looks at me sternly almost seemingly offended by my question. "How I get my items is of none of your concern boy." He says looking like he is about to lose his temper.

"Wait a minute? Sea loving traders? With suspiciously acquired merchandise? And pet reptile birds?" I hear Sokka say as I see he trying to connect the pieces together. He then turns to Oh (As I found out what his name was) and yells at him almost spitting in his face. "YOU GUYS ARE PIRATES." He says as I face palm myself. Oh puts an arm over Sokka. "We prefer to think of ourselves as…high risk traders." He says with a smirk. "I prefer to think of you guys as low class thugs." I say seriously. No matter how kind this guy was being you can never trust a pirate. They'll stab you in the back in an instant at the mere site of gold.

"So how much for the uh…"traded scroll"?" Katara asks sarcastically. "I already got a buyer. A noble of the earth kingdom." He then bends down looking at us with a smug look. "Unless of course you kids have…200 gold pieces on ya right now." He asks us as if expecting us to have that insane amount of money.

Aang turns to Katara. "I know how to deal with these guys Katara. Pirates love to haggle." He whispers to her opening his hand. She gives him the two copper pieces. "Watch and learn." He says confidently as he walks to the counter. "Oh, this IS going to be fun." I thought to myself.

I see Aang lean against the counter with a confident and smug look. "Let's say to the price of…" he then throws a piece over his head and catches it showing it to the captain. "…one copper piece." He says. The captain then laughs hardily. I won't lie I actually chuckled a bit. "The price is 200 gold pieces, I don't haggle on items this rare." He says. "Ok…two copper pieces." Aang says showing the two pieces. "It's as amusing the second time boy." The captain says sounding a bit irritated.

"There's a difference between Haggling and ripping someone off Aang and you're doing the opposite of your intention." I say to him. "Aang, Zian can we get out of here? I feel like we're getting weird looks." Katara says worryingly. "Ay, we be casting off now." Aang says in a pirate accent before I grab him. As we exit the ship I feel like something's not right. "What was that all about Katara?" Aang asks her. "Yeah, I was just starting to browse through there boomerang collection." Sokka says. "I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here." Katara says rubbing her shoulder. I suddenly get suspicious. "What did you do Katara?" I ask her as she turns to me. "What do you mean, Zian?" She asks me.

Suddenly we hear Oh's voice shouting at us. "HEY YOU, GET BACK HERE." He yells. We all turn around to him. "Well, well looks who's come to their senses. Told you haggling would pay off." I hear Aang say. Suddenly a number of pirates jump out of the ship with weapons in there hand as one of them swings from a rope and lands in front of us drawing out his weapons. We all stands there in fear as the pirates mumble words of danger.

"I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us." Katara says frightened. I walk pass the group and stand in front of them facing the pirates. As much as I hate pirates I want try and reason with them. "Listen guys, we're not here to make any trouble. Whatever it is that's wrong maybe we can reason it…" I say before I see a knife coming straight towards me. I quickly move to the side evading the knife and look at the pirates. "Well so much for being reasonable." I then twist my feet and swiftly outstretch my hands causing a cloud of dust to appear between us and the pirates. I turn to gang and yell "RUN!" as we head of in the opposite direction. We run past the markets as quickly as we can trying to get away from the pirates. Katara bends a bowl of water onto the floor and turning it into ice causing some of the pirates to slip.

As we continue to run we see a cart filled with cabbages blocking the way Katara and Sokka run past it as I jump over the cart and look back to see Aang dive into the cart squeezing through as he airbends the cart back causing it to smash against the pirates. Maybe I'm wrong but I could've sworn I heard the owner scream. "MY CABBAGES!" Probably just me.

We continue to run until Oh and two other pirates Block our way so we head in another direction as they chase after us. "I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives." Oh shouts as we turn into a corner. As we run down the corner we come to dead end and turn around to see the pirates got us cornered. "Now, who gets to take the steel of my blade first?" Oh says. "No thanks." Aang says as he swings his staff creating a gush of wind that blasts against the pirates. We run towards the pirates as Aang opens his glider and yells at us to jump on which surprisingly can carry all three of us and we fly over the pirates and away from them.

We returned to river and as soon as we landed we all immediately took a breather. "I used to look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible." Aang says as he sits against a rock. I kneel down and cupped my hands into the river and washed my face a bit. "Well what can you expect from a bunch of people that lie, cheat and steal for a living." I say as I shake the water off. "I know that's why I took…this." I hear Katara say in a devious way. I turn around to see what she means and…are you serious? In her hand was the same exact waterbending scroll that was in the shop.

"No way." Aang says shockingly as he stands up. "Isn't it great?" Katara asks excitingly "No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole there waterbending scroll." Sokka says upset. "I prefer to think of it as high risk trading." Katara says with a smug expression. "Good one Katara." Aang says as he chuckles. "Sokka, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a waterbender." She says. "It doesn't matter. You put all of our lives endanger just so you can learn some stupid fancy water splashes." Sokka says. "These are real waterbending forms. You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn waterbending." She says defensibly. As she finishes I yank the scroll out of her hands. "Hey!" Katara says as she turns to me. "Sokka's right Katara. Teaching Aang is important, but not if it means putting the whole group at risk." I say and hand her back the scroll. "Remember that before you do something rash like that again." I say and walk to the river. "Well, what's done is done. We have it we might as well learn from it." Aang says.

I take off the bottom half of my robe as I walk into the river enjoying myself as I get my hair all wet. I turn around to see Katara in a stance as I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you doing?" I ask her. "The single water whip looks doable." She says obviously ignoring me. She then raises her arms and brings them back and as she is about to snap her arms forward the water whips her in the head as she winces in pain.

Sokka sitting on a stump gives a quick chuckle as Katara look at him with a stern look. "What's so funny?" She asks him bitterly. "I'm sorry, but you deserve that." He says turning his to Aang. "You've been duped. She only interested in teaching herself." He says. "Aang will get his turn once I figure out the water whip." She says getting frustrated. She does the same thing, but this time the water goes back whipping Momo in the rear. "Ugh, why can't I get this stupid move?" Katara says getting really frustrated. "You'll get it." Aang says as he walks to the river. I then see a stern look form on Katara face. "Uh-oh." I say as my eyes widen. "You just got to shift your weight through the stances." Aang says as he does the same thing Katara does, but manages to have the water do a perfect whip as it goes back into the river.

"There, see the key to bending is…" He explains as he turns around only to have Katara tower over him as her face turn red in frustration. "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT YOUR AIR HOLE?! BELIEVE IT OR NOT YOUR INFINITE WISEDOM GETS A LITTLE OLD SOMETIMES. WHY DON'T WE JUST THROW THE SCROLL AWAY SINCE YOU'RE SO NATURLY GIFTED!" She yells and then looks at Sokka and me as we both give her serious looks. "What?" she asks as she looks back at Aang to have him inch away from her with a look of fear.

"Not cool Katara." I say as I get out of the water and dry myself. "Oh my gosh Aang. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me?" she says in full remorse as she picks up the scroll and gives it to Aang. "But you know what? It won't happen again. Here. This is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore." She says. "It's okay Katara." Aang says apologetic.

"What about Momo? He's the real victim here." Sokka says to Katara. Katara kneels next to Momo and rubs his head. "Sorry Momo." She says to the lemur. "And what about me? There's that time you…" "SOKKA! That's enough." I yell at him before I walk over to Aang and outstretch my open hand to him. "I think it would be best if I took the scroll." I say as Aang nods in understanding and hands me the scroll. I take it and walk away. "I'll get a fire started." I say as I walk to our campsite. I don't understand why we need this stupid scroll we're already going to the North Pole

The next day I can hear the birds chirping as I rub my eyes. I feel refreshed and relaxed…until I hear Sokka's voice. "Hey, where's Katara?" I hear him say and I turn to see that her sleeping bag was empty. My fears are confirmed when I quickly crawl over to my bag and look inside it to see…yip, she did. I throw the bag to the ground in frustration. "SHE TOOK THE SCROLL! UGH THE NEVRE OF HER!" I yell as I inhale and exhale deeply in rage. "I don't believe it. She's obsessed with that thing. It's only a matter of time before she gets us all in dan…WOAH!" I hear Sokka exclaim and turn to see him under attack by one of the pirates from yesterday.

The man was trying to hit Sokka with his rope he dodges it by rolling to the side. I try to fight him but before I could reach him I feel something cover me as it lunges me forward and I fall to the ground to see that I'm encased inside a net. "Come on, come on." I hear the pirate say as they drag me and Aang away followed by Sokka who complains about not being good enough to capture.

As soon as the pirates take us to where they want to take us they open the nets and tie us by the hands and our upper bodies. Idiots I don't need my hands, but all see what happens next. I look to see Katara tied up against a tree as she looks at us in guilt. I see firenation soldiers in their armour and what do know sunburn Zuko is also here. I see him standing there with the scroll in his hands. "Nice work." He says to the pirates. "Aang Zian, this is all my fault." Katara says to us. "No Katara, it isn't." Aang says to her. "Yeah, it kind of is." An old man with grey side burns and with his hands in his sleeves says to Katara blantly. "I don't know this guy but I completely agree with him. It is your fault Katara." I say to her with a grin as she returns with a stern look. The old man chuckles at my comment. "Shut your mouth you earth peasant." Zuko commands me. I merely give a grin. "Perfect know just say the magic words hothead." I thought to myself.

I see Zuko give a serious look to the pirates. "Give me the boy." He says to them. "You give us the scroll." I hear the captain say behind me. That's my queue. I step a bit forward and go to work. "Really? You're going to hand over the avatar for a piece of parchment?" I ask while raising an eyebrow. "Don't listen to him. He's trying to turn us against each other." Zuko says hoping to not lose his moment. "That's the point hothead." I thought to myself.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" The captain asks me curiously. I just grin as I continue to speak in a mild friendly manner. "Of course he is I mean the tattoos kind of give it away." "Shut up you peasant that's enough." Zuko says to me angrily but I just ignore him. "Yeah Zian you should really shut up." Aang says to me as I continue speaking. "Now I'm not here to judge on your trading skills, but it would seem that you would fetch a lot more heck even be set for life by handing him over to the firelord than trading that scroll." I say causing all of the pirates to smile with joy. "Keep the scroll. We can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get from the kid." The captain says to Zuko as he turns around and walks away with us.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me." I hear Zuko say as I turn around to see fireballs coming towards us. I move to the side and look to see Oh running towards the pirates as he throws smoke pellets at them and jumps into the cloud. Three firenation soldiers emerge from the cloud and run towards us with their spears raised. Before they could reach us four pirates surround us and each throws a smoke pellet creating another cloud covering us. I stand up and outstretch my arms breaking the ropes binding me. "Let the fun begin." I thought as a grin forms on my face.

I close my eyes and follow the scent of my nose as I sniff out the enemy in the smoke. Smell a pirate to my right so I stomp my foot to the ground raising a boulder and punch it as I hear it make impact on him. I hear a soldier running in my direction with his spear raised so I move to the side swiftly evading his weapon as he passes me. I then swing my arms below and straighten them as I raise them making a small 45o pillar that hits the soldier in the back throwing him forward.

The battle continues as the clinging and clanging of swords are heard in the smoke and weapons that pass by me every now and then. As I fight the soldiers and pirates I hear Sokka's voice in the smoke. "Aang, Zian are you there?" I hear him call to us. "I'm over here follow my voice." Aang says as I am unable to see him. "I'm kind of busy here Sokka." I say to him. "Where are you guys? I can't find you." Sokka asks us. "I'M RIGHT HERE." I hear Aang scream as I suddenly see the smoke disperse revealing Aang to be the cause of it. I see him in the middle as do several soldiers and pirates who stand in confusion around him as they stop fighting. After a brief moment Aang raises his arms causing the smoke to return to its former self and sound of the battle continues. "Uh…never mind. We'll find you." I hear Aang say.

I run out of the smoke as I see Sokka crawling out and Aang jumping over us yelling. "RUN!" as we follow his lead. As we run away from the battle I look forward to see the pirate's ship that is docked on the shore and Katara who is trying (but failing) to push the ship into the river. "Katara, you're okay!" Aang exclaims as we run to Katara. "Help me get this boat back in the water so that we can get out of here." Katara says to us. We all push the boat as hard as we can, but to no avail it just doesn't want to budge. "We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship." Sokka says. "A team of rhinos…or two waterbenders." Aang says to Katara as she gets the idea.

Aang and Katara stand next to each other as I see them sway their arms back and forth in sync as their movements cause the tide to rise just enough for the ship to get into the river. When they finish, Katara tells everyone to get into the ship as we do and sail away from the battle down the stream.

As we're sailing I look at the back of the ship to see the firenation boat chasing us down the river except it's filled with the pirates. "Sokka, can't you make it go any faster?" Aang asks him. "I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the water tribe." He answers him.

As we sail I see on the left side of the ship that the pirates have manage to catch up with us as they sail alongside us and jump across trying to board us. Two pirates walk towards me with their weapons drawn as I just smirk to them. One runs towards me as I then let out a lion like roar as I run to him. The pirate raises his weapon ready to strike as I just evade his attack by moving to the side and grab his arm and then throw him over board as he yells before hitting the water. I turn to the second pirate who just sneers at me before charging to me. Before he even gets close to me I sweep kick him to fall to the ground as I then grab both his legs as I spin him around and around before releasing my grip on him as he goes into the water.

I turn to see Katara doing a perfect water whip on a pirate as he topples over the side of the ship and lands into the water. "Hey you did the water whip." Aang exclaims in joy. "I couldn't have done it without your help." She says to Aang. "Will you two quit congratulating eachother and help me out." Sokka yells to us as I see him tangled up with Oh and a brute pirate. The brute picks up Sokka as he throws him against the mast. As Oh compliments him. Aang goes behind him and airbends him off the helm. As the brute tries to grab him, he moves away and spin the brute as he throws him off the ship.

"AANG LOOK!" I hear Katara yell as I look infront me to see at the end of the river is a waterfall that we are sailing towards to. I see Oh walking towards Aang as I sneak behind him. He takes out his dagger ready to fight Aang. I see Aang take out the bison whistle he bought and blows on it which causes my ears to pain. I cover my ears as I see Oh raising his dagger but then I punch his hand as he drops his dagger. I then side kick him in the back as he flails over the ship. "Have you lost your mind? This is no time for flute practice." Sokka says in anger to Aang who stops blowing as I let go of my ears.

We go infront of the boat to see that we have almost reached the waterfall. "We can stop the boat! Aang together, push and pull the water!" Katara screams as she and Aang stand next to each other and sway their arms back and forth in unison. I look and see that this creates a whirlpool that moves the bridge to the ship to the side halting its sailing.

"We're doing it!" Katara exclaims in joy. "But we have another problem." Sokka says as I look to see Zuko's boat coming towards us at a dangerous speed. It rams against us as our ship starts to tip to the side as it goes to the waterfall. We all start to scream as we are thrown out of the boat as we rapidly descend to our doom. However I see that Appa comes flying underneath us as we land on his back and we fly away to safety. I see the boat and ship falling into the water and disappearing into it as the pirates merge from the wreckage seeing them get smaller as we fly off.

We ascend above the clouds with me steering appa. "Aang I still owe you an apology. You were just so good at waterbending without trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry." I hear Katara say sympathetically. "It's ok Katara." Aang says. I turn around to get involved in the conversation.

"Besides who needs that stupid scroll anyway." She says. "Is that really how you feel?" Sokka asks her as he reveals the scroll in his hand. Katara's eyes widen as she tries to take it from him. "The scroll." She exclaims only for Sokka to puul it away from her. "First what did you learn?" he asks her. "Stealing is wrong." She says as takes the scroll out of his hand. "…Unless it is from pirates." She says smiling. This cuases Aang to chuckle. "Good one Katara." He says.

I look out over the horizon wondering if we'll see Zuko again. To me he doesn't seem like a bad person even if he is a firebender.

SORRY!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Jet

* * *

The scene shows a location in the spirit world where a dark forest with many of its inhabitants either asleep or of somewhere else. As the atmosphere settles in, two beings reveal themselves one being the moon spirit. "Do you think he is ready for this kind of power Tui?" A mysterious asks the moon spirit. Tui merely turns towards the being with a smirk. "Who knows? I'm just the moon spirit not a fortune teller." He says as he waves his hand in a circular motion creating a mirror that reveals the image of a sleeping Zian.

"It's just that I'm afraid he might let his anger overcome him." The figure says with concern. Tui turns to the being. "Or maybe his anger will be his ally and strength? He might even surpass you." Tui says with full confidents while chuckling. "Maybe, but that still remains to be seen." The figure says. "Yes, but I have nothing but full intend that he will become a great lycanthrope and possibly a great earth bender." Tui says "Mmph, what about the earth bending girl?" he asks "We shall see." Tui says as the scene blackens.

"Fire…Moon…(snor)…Spirits…(snor)…Koi Fish..." I continued on snoring and sleeping until I felt a kick against my ribs. "OW!" I yelled opening my eyes. I looked to see Aang in front of me. "What did you do that for?" I asked giving him a stern look. "Do you know where momo is?" He asked me. "How should I know?" I said to him until I heard his screams from afar. "Guess that answer the question." I say.

As we walk around following Momo's screams we hear it getting louder and look up to see Three circular cages hanging from the branches of the trees with one of them containing Momo inside it. "Hang on Momo." Aang screams as he jumps high into the air and loosens the rope on the cage as Momo descends to us. As Momo comes out he starts to eat on a leachy nut as Sokka gives an annoyed look.

We look up to see the other two cages which contain the other animals who are roaring at us to help them. "Alright you two." Aang says to them as he air bends himself up to the tree. "This is going to take forever." Sokka says as he throws his boomerang at the cages as it cut the ropes of them which causes the animals to fall to the ground and go away leaving me shaking my head in disbelief as Aang slides down to us.

Sokka bents and takes a look at the cages. "These are fire nation traps, you can tell by the mettle work." He says and looks to us. "We better pack up camp and get moving." As we start to pack up and load our stuff onto Appa, Sokka immediately stops us. "Uh-uh we are not flying this time." He says to us. "Why wouldn't we fly?" Aang asks him. "Think about it, somehow prince Zuko and the fire nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa he's just too noticeable." Sokka says. I start think that it is true Appa is big and can be easily be spotted.

"What? Appa's not to noticeable." Katara says to him sternly. "He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head, it's kind of hard to miss him." He said abruptly. Appa then moan in irritation. "Sokkas just jealous because he doesn't have an arrow." Aang tells his bison. "I know you all want to fly but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk." Sokka says. I step in on the conversation. "As much as I would like to fly I have to agree that walking is the best and more secure option." I say.

"Who made you two the bosses?" Katara asks us. I raise my hands in defence. "I'm not the kind of person to be in a position of leader, so don't look at me." I say. "And I'm not the boss, I'm the leader." Sokka confirms. "Haha you're the leader? But your voice still cracks." Katara states laughing a bit. "I'm the oldest and I'm a warrior…" He says as his voice rises a bit then deepens it as he notices. "…so I'm the leader." "If anyone is the leader it's Aang. I mean he is the avatar." She says smiling. "Are you kidding? He's just a goofy kid." Sokka says stating the obvious as I see Aang hanging upside down from Appa's horn. "He's right." Aang says non-chalantly. "Looks can be deceiving, but yeah I agree with them both." I say.

"Why do boys think someone always has to be the leader?" Katara asks. "Male superiority?" I say to her rhetorical question as she rolls her eyes at me as she continues to speak to her brother. "I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl." She says as Sokka gets annoyed. "I've kissed a girl…you just haven't met her." He says. "Who? Gran-gran? I've met gran-gran." She states with a smug look on her face.

"No, besides gran-gran. Look my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot and the leader has to trust his instincts." He says before I slap him on the back of the head. "Sokka is right, it would be better to travel by foot." I then face towards him. "And there is no leader in this." I say. "Okay we'll try it you way "oh wise leader"." She says sarcastically. "Who knows walking might be fun." Aang says optimistically carrying his backpack.

1 hour later

"Walking stinks. How did people go anywhere without a flying bison?" Aang says bitterly. "Well I don't know Aang? Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything" Katara says mocking Sokka. "Ha ha very funny." Sokka says sarcasticly. "I'm tired of carrying this pack." Aang says still moaning. "You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's instincts." She says. "That's a great idea. Hey Sokka's instincts would mind…" Aang says before I interrupted him. "Ok guys settle down and stop it. I agree on Sokka's decision and you two should to." I said to them sternly. "Look guys I'm tired to, but the important thing is that we're safe from the fire…nation." He slows down his talking as we come through a bush to see…

"You have got to be kidding me." I exclaim as we come across a fire nation encampment. Many of them were busy with doing their own thing suddenly see us with angry looks on their faces.

"RUN!" I yell as we all drop our packs and try to turn tail and run before we see a ball of fire coming straight towards us as we dodge it and it hits the bushes behind us settling it on fire and blocking our escape.

"We're cut off." Sokka yells as I see his left sleeve has caught on fire. "Sokka your shirt." Aang says to him as Sokka notices his sleeve on fire and tries to put it out. I then see Katara bending the water from her holder as she sprays it on Sokka extinguishing the fire in the proses. We look around us to see the fire nation soldiers have already surrounded us as we ready ourselves. "If you let us pass we promise not to hurt you." Sokka says to them out of the blue. "Well maybe they won't." I say in a mumbled tone not hearing what the other said. A fire bender with an eye patch looks at us with a smirk on his face. "You promise not to hurt us?" He asks with confidents. That confidents however disappear when I hear a faint whooshing sound and look to see the soldier fall to the unconscious. "Nice work Sokka." Aang congratulates him. "How'd you that." He asks him. "Uhhhh…instincts?" He answers all confused.

"Look." We hear Katara say as she points to something and we all look to see a young boy standing on top of the branches in the trees. The boy has rough shaggy hair and is wearing light brown baggy pants. He is also wearing shoulder pads and cover gloves and for some reason has a wheat in his mouth that will probably annoy me. The boy takes out two hook swords from his back, jumps back and swing from the branch and lands on two fire benders in front of him knocking them unconscious. After that he runs towards two fire benders, bends down and uses his swords to grab a leg on each fire bender and flips forward to throw them in the air and throw them forward. After that he lands smoothly on the ground and says "Down you go."

I raise an eyebrow and give a smirk as I get ready. The notices a soldier coming from behind him and spin around and knocks him over.

"There in the trees!" A soldier warns his comrades until a small young boy wearing a helmet lands on top of his head and flips his helmet around as the soldier runs off in confusion. After that arrows fly towards a couple of soldiers that hit their swords causing it to disarm them. I look in the direction of where the arrows and see a boy with a straw hat on his head sitting on top of a branch as I see him draw two arrows out from his quiver and then proceeds to swing back hanging upside down and shoot at two more soldiers disarming them as well.

As the battle continues, four soldiers surround me as I take a stance and give a smirk. "Come on, show me what you got." I say to them mockingly. One soldier to my right charges at me with his spear as shout in anger ready to strike me. I twist my body to my right as I lower my head to the ground as my foot swings up following m motion as it passes the soldier to which a pillar comes out of the ground and knocks him away. The second comes at me as he raises his sword above his head and swings it down at me. I jump back dodging the attack as I fall to the ground. I then proceed to swing my hands behind my shoulder stopping me from touching the ground as I bend my legs with my soles facing the soldier. I kick my feet forward which at the same time cause another pillar to appear below my feet as it hits him in the stomach making him fly back as I land back on my feet. The third soldier runs at me as I side sweep him with earth causing him to be in the air as I quickly spin and back kick him away.

I turn to face my last opponent as I raise an eyebrow in confusion. I see him shaking violently in fear as if he caught a cold. I just sigh in disappointment as I stomp my foot on the ground summoning a pillar below him shooting him in the air. I smile as I dust my hands. "Well that was fun." I say confidently as look to see how the others are doing.

I see the boy with the twig in his mouth as he pushes a soldier's spear down as he runs on it and jumps on the soldiers head as he lands in front of Katara. As I see the rest of the soldiers run away I walk to the group as they stand near the guy. "You just took out a whole army single handed." Aang says to him. "A whole army? There were like only 20 guys." Sokka argues. "Not to mention he had help." I add in.

"My name is Jet and these are my freedom fighters." The boy says as he turns to face us. "Sneers, Longshot…" Jet says gesturing to the kid eating from a bowl and to the straw hat kid with the bow. "…Smeller bee…" A girl with short hair, a dagger in her mouth and two swords in her hands. "…The Duke and Pipsqueak." A big guy with a log in his hand standing next to a small kid with a staff. "Haha Pipsqueak, that's a funny name." Aang says facing the small kid. "You think my name is funny?" The big guy asks him all seriously in a low voice. "Wait, what? The big guy is called Pipsqueak?" I thought to myself.

"It's hilarious." Aang says cheerfully. Pipsqueak looks at him for a while before breaks in laughter causing all three them to laugh as he slams Aang on the back causing him to fall forward causing me to chuckle a bit as they continue to laugh.

After a while the freedom fighters search around the camp looking for sorts of stuff to take as I see Sokka leaning on a tent with a grumpy face. I see Katara walking towards Jet, who is leaning against a tree, with her arms behind her back. "Thanks for saving us Jet. We're lucky you were there." She says to him graciously. "I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning; we just needed the right distraction and then you guys stumbled in" He says to her making me a little irritated at how he thinks we are a distraction.

"We were relying on instincts." Katara says obviously talking about Sokka and me. "You can get yourselves killed doing that." He says. "Hey jet these barrels are filled with blasting jelly." The Duke informs jet as he smiles. "That's a great score." He says. I see Pipsqueak pull out a crate. "And these boxes are filled with jelly candy." He says. "Also good. Let's not get those mixed up." Jet says as I wonder what they need blasting jelly for. "Well take this stuff back to the hideout." "You guys have a hide out?" Aang asks Jet. "You guys want to see it?" He asks us as Katara appears next to him with smile planted on her face. "Yes we want to see it." She says to him eagerly causing him to grin. I don't know why but something is telling me I should be cautious around Jet and I'm following it just in case.

As we leave the encampment a few moments later, Jet and the rest of his friends leads us further down the forest until we come to a complete stop. "We're here." Jet explains. "Where? There's nothing here." Sokka asks with a confused and annoyed tone. "Hold this." Jet says as he hands Sokka a rope that is hanging in the air. "Why? What's this do?" Sokka asks until he is answered as the rope swiftly pulls him up. "And he is out of here." I say with a smile before he disappears through the trees.

"Aang?" Jet asks him offering him the rope. "I'll get up on my own." He declines as he jumps up from branch to branch before also disappearing. "Zian?" Jet asks me offering Aang's rope to me. I give him a cocky smirk. "Nope." I say before I stomp my foot on the ground summoning a pillar below me as it pushes me through the trees. As I reach high enough I quickly jump off the pillar and onto a wooden platform and land on one knee. As I land I regain my posture and look around to be a little impressed.

A whole entire little town of trees houses rest on these trees with supports holding them into position as I see kids walk around doing their own thing. "It's beautiful up here." I hear Katara say as I turn around to see them behind me admiring the view. "It's beautiful and more importantly the fire nation can't find us." Jet says. "They'd love to find you. Wouldn't they Jet." Smeller bee says as she appears behind us. "It's not gonna happen Smeller bee." He assures her as we follow him.

"Why does the fire nation want to find you?" Katara asks him curiously. "I guess you can say I've been causing them a little trouble." He says full of confidents. "See they took over nearby earth kingdom town a few years back." He explains. "We've been ambushing their troops, cutting off their supply lines and doing everything we can to mess with them." The Duke says. "One day we'll drive the fire nation out here for good and free that town." He confirms to us with confidence in his telling. "That's so brave." Katara says as I see her looking away from Jet. "Yeah there's nothing braver than a guy in a tree house." Sokka comments sarcastically.

I roll my eyes at Katara's shyness. "And what makes you think the town and its villagers are held in imprisonment?" I question Jet. "The Fire nation are ruthless and they are nothing but mere sight of monsters." He says to me. "ooookay." I say not really convinced of his answer.

"Don't pay any attention to my brother OR Zian." Katara says putting a little more notice in my name. "No problem your brother probably has had a rough day and your friend probably doesn't know the fire nation all that well." He says making me suddenly stop. I clench my fist hard and growl low enough so that they don't hear. "How dare he say such a thing? He doesn't even know what I've been through, that smug jerk." I think to myself as I relax a bit and continue to follow them.

"So you all live here?" Katara asks him. "That's right." He confirms. "Longshot over there, his town got burned down by the fire nation and we found The Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he really had a home" Jet says sympathetically.

"What about you?" Katara asks curiously as Jet and she suddenly stops in front of me as the others walk on ahead of us. "The fire nation killed my parents. I was only 8 years old. The day changed me forever." He says in sadness. "Sokka and I lost our mother to the fire nation." She says trying to relate with him. "I'm so sorry Katara." He says trying to comfort her.

I walk past them until I was in front of them with my back to them as I cross my arms and lower my head. "I lost both of my parents during a fire nation siege. I was an orphan after that." I say. I than hear Katara gasp obviously surprised of hearing of my past for the first time since I joined. "What happen then?" She asks me worryingly.

I then proceed to walk away not wanting to answer her.

As nightfall approaches a lot of lanterns are lit up to give us some lighting as many of the freedom fighters (including our group) sit on a long table in the middle of the tree village while others sit on the branches of trees as we watch Jet stand on the table giving an "important" speech. "Today we struck another blow against the fire nation swine." He says as all of the freedom fighters cheer in victory. We continue to listen as I quickly glance at Sokka who is on his seat pouting.

"I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when The Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey." He says as I see The Duke climbing on the table as he circles around a plate while raising his fist in triumph. "Now the fire nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in trees. Maybe they're right." He says with cocky attitude as the kids start to boo. "…Or maybe…there dead wrong." He then says seriously causing the kids to cheer at his comment.

"Hey Jet, nice speech." Katara compliments him as he gets down and sits next to her, Aang and me. "Thanks. By the way I was really impressed with you, Aang and Zian that was some great bending I saw the other day." He says. "We'll there great, Aang's the Avatar and Zian is great at earthbending…" She says. "Not that great." I mumble. "…I could use some more training." She says lowering her head in embarrassment.

"The Avatar huh? Very nice." He says in a way that raises my suspicions about him. "Thanks Jet." Aang says cheerfully. I however say nothing. "So I might know a way that you and Aang can help in our struggle." He says looking at Katara and Aang. "Unfortunately we have to leave tonight." Sokka says as he stands up and walks away. "Sokka you're kidding me? I needed you and Zian on an important mission tomorrow. Aang also told me that Zian has a very good nose." He says causing Sokka to stop as I scold Aang before turning my attention to Jet. "What Mission?" Sokka asks facing him.

The next morning Jet, Smeller bee, Pipsqueak, Sokka and me headed out into the forest leaving Aang and Katara at the hideout. As we come up at a road, all five of us climb up trees to position ourselves with Jet, Sokka and me positioning ourselves up one while Smeller bee and Pipsqueak take one further up the road. After that Jet takes his hands and uses them to make a bird sound signalling to the others as they do the same to confirm it. Jet then looks at me and gives me a nod to do it as I give one back in return. I have to say that I got bad feeling about this. I proceed by focusing my senses on my smell as I try to search.

"What do you smell?" Jet asks me. I smell awhile before responding. "I'm picking up a scent...it's getting stronger." "How many are there?" He asks. "One." I say still focusing on the scent. Jet gives another bird call to the others before turning to me. "Great work Zian." Jet congratulates me. I give a smirk…until I smell the rest of the person. (sniff)…wood… (sniff)…flowers…(sniff)…and…old man sock?...and…old robes? I then look onto the road as I see that my suspicion has been confirmed.

I see a harmless old man walking along the road with his walking stick looking like he doesn't seem a threat. "Wait false alarm, he's just an old man." Sokka tells Jet only to be ignored by him as he takes his hook swords and jumps of the tree causing a churn in my stomach. Jet lands in front of the man scaring him a little. "What are you doing in our woods you leech?" He says threating the old man. "Please sir, I'm just a traveller." The old man says confused and scared. Jet then draws closer to him as he slams the old man's stick away as it disappears into the forest. Already scared the old man turns around to run from him only to bump into Pipsqueak who stands behind him as the old man falls to the ground as Pipsqueak towers over him.

The man tries to crawl away, but Pipsqueak places his big foot on the man's back to holding him in place. "Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? DO YOU!?" Jet asks him furiously only to frighten the old man even more. "No please let me go. Have mercy." He pleads to Jet. "Ok this is getting way out of line." I say as I jump from the tree. "Does the fire nation let people go? Does the fire nation have mercy?" Jet yells as he sways his foot back about to kick the man until it is stop by Sokka who uses his club to grab Jet's foot. "Jet he's just an old man!" Sokka yells at him. "He's fire nation, search him." Jet says as Smeller bee and Pipsqueak search the old man's bag.

As I land on the ground I immediately become angry. "AND THIS GIVES YOU A REASON TO HARRAS A DEFENSLESS OLD?!" I yell at him. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN HOW THE FIRE NATION KILLED YOUR PARENTS ZIAN?!" He asks me. "REMEMBER WHY YOU FIGHT!" He says to me. "I FIGHT TO FREE MY PEOPLE AND MY NATION NOT TO HARM ANOTHER OF THEIR CIVILIANS, EVEN IF THEY ARE FROM THE ENEMY!" I say to him. "MABE IT'S YOU WHO SHOULD REMEMBER WHY YOU FIGHT!"

After that we both stare at each other intensely for a few moments until Smeller bee breaks up our fight. "We got his stuff Jet." She says to him. "Good, now let's get out of here." He says as I step aside to let him pass. "Be careful what road you walk Jet, for if you continue on the wrong one it will lead you down a dark path." I warn him.

As Jet hears that he stops and after a few moments continues to walk off. Sokka and I look back at the old man sympathetically before following Jet back to the hideout.

As we reach the hideout I go to Appa to pack our stuff as I want us to leave. I know Katara won't be happy about this but I have to this. Something about Jets performance just prove to me that he can't be to be around and I don't want that to affect our so I have to do this. As I finish packing I walk over to where the others are.

"…We're leaving." Is what I hear Sokka say as I approach the group. "What?" Aang asks him confused. "But I made him this hat." Katara says as she shows a hat she made out of flowers that I'm not going to comment on. "Your boyfriend Jets a thug." Sokka says bitterly. "What? No he's not." She says trying to defend Jet.

"Yeah Sokka's right Katara." I say as they turn to see me with my backpack on as I approach them. "What do you mean Zian?" She asks me. "He's messed up Katara." Sokka says. "He's not messed up. He's just got a different way of life. A really fun way of life." Aang says cheerfully. "He beat and robbed a harmless old man!" Sokka yells. "Yep, so let's go." I say as Katara looks at sourly. "We are not leaving!" She shouts at me before turning back to her brother. "And I wanna hear Jet's side of the story." She says unconvinced.

As we enter Jet's hut Katara tells him what Sokka told her about what he did at the woods. "Sokka, Zian you told them what happened, but you two didn't mention the guy was fire nation?" He says. Katara then turns to us as we are leaning opposite from each other in front of the entrance. "No they conveniently left that part out." She says bitterly. "Fine, but even if he was fire nation he was just a harmless civilian." Sokka states. "He was an assassin Sokka." Jet says as he pulls a dagger out and plunges into a stump that sits in the middle of his hut. "See there was a compartment for poison in the knife. He was sent to eliminate me. You two helped save my life." He says graciously. "See I knew there was an explanation." She says. "I didn't see any knife." Sokka says unconvinced. "That because he was concealing it." Jet explains.

I however was not going to believe this. "That is complete and utter nonsense. Even if Sokka didn't see the knife I know there wasn't any poison. I smelled the contents of his bag and I didn't smell any poison." I say angrily as I turn around. "I'm going to finish packing our stuff." "Me too." Sokka says as we both leave the hut.

As we almost finish packing our stuff I smell Aang and Katara entering our hut. "We can't leave now with the fire nation about to burn down a forest." Katara says worringly. "I'm sorry Katara. Jets very smooth but we can't trust him." Sokka says. "Also his hatred towards the fire nation is to great." I say. Katara then looks at me mockingly. "Oh that's rich coming from someone who completely hates the fire nation and loses his temper." She says. I then clench my fist in frustration. "AT LEAST I DON'T LET MY ANGER BLIND ME ON WHAT'S RIGHT OR WRONG!" I shout at her. "And you're just jealous because he's a better warrior and a better leader." She says as she faces Sokka. "Katara I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instincts…" He says before Katara interrupts him. "Well my instincts tell me we need to stay a little longer and help Jet." I then cross and raise an eyebrow. "Is it your instincts that tell you that…or your head?" I ask her seriously. She then looks at me irritatingly before turning around and walking out of the hut. "Come on Aang." She orders him. "Sorry you guys." He says before following Katara.

The next morning after I woken up in the hut I noticed that everyone was gone (Katara and Aang probably off helping Jet) but yet after I looked around the hideout I couldn't find Sokka. I came to the assumption that he was probably still angry and went off in the woods. I smelled some of his things and followed his scent which I have to say I was getting a little better at. After following the scent for a while I soon started hearing voices. I walked through the forest until the voices were near me so I hid behind a tree. As I came into view of the people I was surprised at what I seeing. Smeller bee and Pipsqueak were following Sokka whose hands were tied behind his back, they were keeping him captive.

"Come on, move along." Smeller says as she pushes Sokka forward. "How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?" He asks them. "What?" I thought to myself as I start getting angry. "Hey listen Sokka Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says and things always turnout ok." Pipsqueak tells him.

"Not this time." I say to myself. "Are you sure he's a great leader…or an angered one?" I question them as I step out of my hiding place and reveal myself to them as surprised looks appear on their faces. "Zian?" Sokka says confused.

"Let him go." I tell the two freedom fighters with a serious look. Smeller bee and Pipsqauek then take out their weapons and they get into there fighting stances. "Not a chance." Pipsqueak says. "You may be able to beat a number of firebenders, but you're no match against two freedom fighters." Smeller bee says with a diteremined look.

I lower my head abit. "Listen I know you are good kids, but just let him go…" I then raise my head as I look at them with a serious look. "…or I will have to do something that I promised myself I would never do again." I finish. They however ignore my warning and come at me with full force.

As they come in close, I close my eyes and take a deep breath as ground covers my hands. As they jump into the air I quickly thrust both my hands forward as the earth that look like gloves shoot out from my hands as they both grab onto each of their exposed arms and sent them flying against a tree where they sit next to each other with arms stuck against the tree. I walk up to them giving them a sorrow look. "Those will only last a half an hour. I'm sorry." I say as I turn and walk over to Sokka as I untie him.

30 minutes later

As Jet whistle the signal Longshot takes aim and let's his arrow fly upon the barrels of blasting jelly. As the barrels explode causing the wall to be destroy and dam, with all its water, to wash down onto the town in front of it.

"Sokka didn't make it in time." Aang says with sorrow as he sees the water calms its self on the town. "All those people." Katara says in sadness before turning to Jet who she froze to a tree with only his head unscathed. "Jet you monster!" She says to him in frustration.

"This is a victory Katara, Remember that. The fire nation is gone and this valley will be safe." Jet says satisfied with his words.

"It will be safe..." A voice says surprising Jet. A bison appears from under the cliff Reaviling none other than Sokka, Momo and Zian who is standing on Appa's back with his arms crossed and a serious gaze fixated upon Jet. "…Without you." Sokka says to Jet."Sokka, Zian." Katara says to them with happiness in her eyes.

"We warned the villagers of your plan, just in time." He explains. "What?" Jet says in confusion mixed with frustration as Sokka continues to explain. "At first they didn't believes us. The fire nation soldiers assumed we were spies, but one man vouched for us, the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust us and we got everyone out in time." He says as he finish.

"Sokka, Zian you fools. We could have freed this valley." "And who would be free? Everyone would be dead." Sokka says as Zian Jumps off Appa and slowly walks to Jet. "You two are tratiors." Jet says.

"Shut up." Zian mumbles softly

"We could have had a peaceful victory and be safe." Jet countiues speaking.

"Shut up." Zian mumbels again this time his voice growing louder.

"Our lives would much better if the plan succeeded." Jet rambles on.

"Shut up." Zian says as voice is in earshot.

"The people in that town would free from their rule and so would…"

"I SAID SHUT UUUUUUP!" Zian screams to the heavens as his arms grow longer and his hands and fingers turn into sharp claws as they come down upon Jet.

"Zian wait!" Katara screams but it is too late with in a quick flash it is over. As the tree is cut in half it falls onto the ground with loud and hard thump.

Jet opens his eyes as he is left confused and looks up to see where the tree was cut as it was chopped just inches above his head giving him a little on his face as he looks in front of him to see Zian with his hands (now turned into furred sharped claws) to his side as he stands there with his eyes closed and a serious expression.

"Know that I'm sparing you because I sympathise with your past Jet." He says (loud enough so that even Katara, Aang and Sokka can hear) before he quickly turns around and slams his claws into the tree trunks close to the side of Jet's face. "But your actions here today have demolished that sympathy. Know that should our paths cross again or you hurt any of my friends. All of that will be forgotten." He says as he takes out his claws and walk back to Appa as his claws change back into hands.

He climbs onto Appa as Sokka gives a Yip-Yip before they take off into skies not looking back.

"We thought you were going to the dam? How come you went to the town instead?" Aang asks Sokka and Zian. "Let me gueeas…your instinct told you." Katara says. "Hey sometimes they're right." Sokka says. "Uh Sokka you know we're going the wrong way right?" Aang asks him questionly. "And sometimes they're wrong." Sokka states as he turns around and flies in the other direction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is a chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Great Divide

As the sunsets I lay on a rock gazing into the sky as a feeling of calm tranquillity passes over me as lay there all relaxed…that is until Sokka and Katara ruin the moment.

We are setting up camp for the night (by 'we' I mean everyone expect me as I am laying down on a large rock) on a rocky landscape as small mountain like rocks surround us covering the sun a bit and providing shade to us. As I see Sokka preparing the tent (emphasis on preparing) I also see Katara coming back holding what appears to be poor excuses for firewood as she sees her brother finally finished with the tent as he step out.

"Aren't you forgetting the tarp?" She asks him curiously. "Right, got it." He says as he picks up the tarp and throws it into the tent like it garbage. "Sokka you're supposed to put the tarp on top of the tent. You know so it doesn't get rained on." She advises him. "Ordinarily you'd be right, but seeing how it's the dry season you're not." He says. "Besides that tarp makes for pretty warm blanket." He explains. "But what if it does rain?" She asks him with concern. "And what if it doesn't than I would've put the tarp on for nothing." He argues. "Nngh, you're infuriating." She says frustrated at him as she stomps her foot.

"Katara why don't you worry about gathering the firewood because that kindling is looking pretty sorry." He says smiling at his remark at the branches that Katara is holding but only to worsen his sister's mood. I then straighten up as I sit on the rock and watch with a delighted smile as the sibling bicker. "Well if you don't like my firewood then…!" She yells as she throws all of sticks at him. He then stands up with an angered face. "Fine by me, if you're not going to do your job!?" He says as he pulls on a rope causing the whole tent to fall apart which didn't surprise me much. At that moment I see Aang returning with tonight's food. "Ok I got the grub if you guys got the…" He says as the siblings turn around with their back towards each other. "Hey where's the camp fire? And what happened to the tent?" Aang asks them confused.

"Why don't you ask miss know it all, Queen of the twigs" Sokka says sarcastically. Katara then turns around. "Oh yeah, well you're mister lazy bones...king of the…tent." She says as she throws a stick at him angry that she could not a better comeback. Aang then chuckles. "Ok listen guys, harsh words won't solve problems, action will. Why don't you just switch jobs?" He says advising them. As they both mumble in agreement they immediately start doing the opposite jobs of what they were doing. "See settling feuds and making peace. All in a day's work for the Avatar." Aang says pleased with himself. "And yet there's still a war going on." I say, a bit mean but I'm too lazy to care. I then see Aang settling a feud between Momo and Appa over a watermelon.

The next day finally reach the Great Divide which to most people is just a huge canyon that stretches far over the horizon with just a bunch rocks and mountain like cliffs. However for an earthbender like me this place is an earth paradise that has a lot of my element that is my oyster. "There it is guys the great divide." Aang announces. I then fall onto my back as I create a crater in the shape of my body. "Ooh, this place is fantastic. Now THIS is an earthbenders home." I exclaim as I feel relaxed on the ground. "Wow I can just stare at it forever." Katara says fascinated at the site in front of her which makes me smiles that she appreciates this place as much as I do, Sokka however not so much. "Ok I've seen enough." Sokka says uninterested as he turns around and walks to Appa. "How can you not be fascinated Sokka? This is the largest canyon in the entire world." Katara says trying to get Sokka to be interested but ultimately failing. "Then I'm pretty sure we'll see it very clearly from air while we fly away." He says as I throw a small rock at his head. "Shows some appreciation at what's in front of you." I say to him angrily as he looks at me with a stern look.

Just then a person runs passed him wearing a white robe with yellow markings on them as he is dressed too neatly in a place like this. "Hey if you're looking for the canyon guide I was here first!" He shouts at us. "Ooooh canyon guide, sounds informative." Katara says sounding interested. "Believe me he's more than a tour guide, he's an earthbender and the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help and he's taking my tribe across next." He says as Sokka is behind him making a face and flapping his hand up and down in a yapping motion causing me to chuckle as he stop as soon as the guy look and Sokka regains his posture. "Calm down we know you're next." Sokka says trying to relax the guy.

"You wouldn't be if the fire nation destroyed your home and forced you to flee." He says. "My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba sing se." He says. After he says that my eyes widen as flashes of burning buildings and people screaming burn into my mind. After that I shake my head forgetting about that moment. "You're a refugee." Katara says understanding this guy's predicament. "Hmph, tell me something I don't know." He says bitterly upsetting me a little.

Just then we all look left in the forest to see a tribe walking towards us that are wearing fur clothing that makes them stand out more in the environment. "Are they with you?" I ask the guy who is with us. "They most certainly are not." He says distastefully. "That's the Zhang tribe a bunch of low life thieves. They've been the enemies of my tribe for a hundred years." He explains to us. "Soooo, two tribes that have been hating each other for a hundred years? This is going to be fun." I say delighted.

"Hey Zhangs, I'm saving a spot for my tribe so don't even think of stealing it." He says to them. A woman (Who must be the leader) approaches him carrying a large sword on her back with her hair all ruffled up. "Oh? Where are the rest of the Ghanjin? Still tiding up there campsites?" She says mockingly. "Yes but they sent me ahead of them to hold their spot." He says clearly not understanding how foolish he's being. "I didn't know the canyon guide took reservations?" She says sarcastically. "Ha of course you didn't. That's the ignorants I'd expect from a messy Zhang. So unprepared and unorganised." He says mockingly as the tribe starts to yell at him. I then pinch the bridge of my nose as I shake my head in disbelief. "What an idiot." I say.

Suddenly I hear the sound of rumbling as I turn to see where it is. I see a few large boulders float in the air as they thrown one side reveal an old man who is wearing a straw hat and short green traditional earthbending clothes. "Sorry about the wait youngsters." He says with a cheerful smile as he dusts himself off. "Who's ready to cross this here canyon." He says gesturing to the now open pathway leading down the canyon.

"Uhm, one of them, I think?" Katara says confused pointing to the two tribes. The Ghanjin runs up to the canyon guide. "I was here first. My party is on their way." He says abruptly. "I can't guide people who aren't here." The guide explains. "Guess you guys will have to make the trip tomorrow." The Zhang leader says as her tribe walk past us. "Technically we have our own means of crossing." I remark gesturing to Appa.

"Wait here they come." I hear the Ghanjin say as I see…oh I cannot believe this. I see the Ghanjin tribe walking towards us as they are all wearing the same clothing. They are walking with grace and elegance, like true snobs usually walk with their heads held high and believing that everyone is below them. "You're not seriously going to cave in to these spoiled Ghanjins? I mean we're refugees two and we got sick people that need shelter." The Zhang leader says bitterly to the guide who is standing there confused at what to do in this scenario.

"We got old people who are weary from traveling." The Ghanjin says. "Sick people get priority over old people." The Zhang leader says. "Maybe you Zhangs wouldn't have so much sick people if you weren't such slobs." An old Ghanjin says who I assume is the leader. "If you Ghanjins weren't so clean maybe you wouldn't live to be so old." The Zhang leader says. "That's not much of a bad thing." I comment.

As the two tribes continue to bicker I look at Aang. "Well Aang ready to put your peace making skills to the test?" Katara asks him. "I don't know? A fight over chorus is one thing but these people have been feuding for hundred years." Aang says. "Everyone listen up!" Katara yells drawing the two tribe's attention. "This is the Avatar and if you give him a chance I'm sure he can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy." She finishes as she and everyone else awaits Aangs decision. "Uh you can share the earthbender and travel together." Aang says sounding uncertain of his decision.

"Absolutely not we'd rather be taken by the fire nation than travel with those stinking thieves." The Ghanjin leader says with hostility in his tone. "We wouldn't travel with you pompas fools anyway." The Zhang leader retorts. "Ok,ok." Aang says to quickly defuse the argument. "How about one tribe takes the guide and the other can take Zian he's an earthbender to." He finishes causing my eyebrows to widen in surprise. "That could work." The Zhang leader says.

I immediately decide to get involved. "Whoa! No! Not happening! Uh uh!" I say not happy about the idea. Everyone then looks at me in confusion. "Why not Zian?" Aang asks. "Two reasons. One, I don't know the layout of this canyon and two…I'm not helping these people." I said making my friends gasp in shock. "And why not young man?" The Ganjin asks me bitterly. I give them a smirk. "Well first off this feud is between you two tribes, not me…" I turn my attention to the Ganjin tribe. "…and second, you guys are a bunch of snobs." I say as the tribe is dumbfounded at my comment.

"Ha that's telling those neat freaks." The Zhang leader says as she and her tribe laugh full heartedly. I then focus on them. "aaaaand you guys…" I add as the tribe immediately stop. "…Have…you guys…EVER heard of a bath?" I say as the tribe all give me shocked looks. "I mean woooooo you guys STINK! A wash every once and a while would be nice." I say as the tribe leader's nostrils flare but decide to focus on the Ghanjin tribe as they both continue to argue.

After a while I see Aang starting to get angry as it looks like he was about to burst. "Alright here's the deal! You're all going down together and Appa here will fly your stinking elderly across! Does that seem fair?!" Aang screams waiting for a response from the tribes. Both tribes nod in agreement as I see Aang smile at the agreement.

* * *

 **A few moments later**

* * *

As all of the sick and elderly from both tribes are huddled together (and by huddled I mean sitting as far away from each other as possible) in Appa's saddle Aang pats Appa on the snout. "Sorry Appa. You'll have to do this on your own." Aang says. "Tell me why are we helping these people?" I ask him irritatingly. Aang looks at me with a wide smile. "Because I'm the Avatar who's supposed to keep the peace." He says. I look at him with a flat face for a second. "I ask again. WHY are we helping these people?" I say only to have no respond. "Man, this feuding tribe is some serious business. Are it's a good idea getting involved in this?" Sokka asks him. "To tell the truth…I'm not sure." Aang says unsure, but then gives Sokka a wide smile. "But when have I ever been." "He's the Avatar, Sokka. making peace between people is his job." Katara says reassuringly.

"His job's going to make us cross this whole thing on foot, isn't it?" Sokka says as he droops his head. "Ah, don't worry about it Sokka. Look at it this way you'll get some needed exercise out of this." I say to him with a smirk as he looks at me irritated.

"Ok now comes the bad news." The canyon guide says alerting everyone. "When was the good news?" I ask him rhetorically. "No food allowed in the canyon. It attracts dangerous predators." He says making little creepy crawly gestures with his hands. As soon as he says that both tribes start to complain about the notice. "No food?! This is ridiculous." The Ganjin leader complains.

"Aww, you babies can go a day without food. Would you rather be hungry or dead?" the canyon guide says as summons a pillar under him lifting him up. "Now we're heading down in 10 minutes! All food better be in your gut or in the garbage!" He shouts to everyone. Both tribes start to eat the provisions they have. One eating like slobs and the other eating like a formal banquet, you guess which.

"Appas going to take good care of you until we get there." Aang says to the people on Appas saddle. "See you on the other side buddy. Yip yip." He says as the bison flies away to the other side of the canyon.

"Right let's get to it." I say as I then proceed to bash my head against a boulder that's blocking the way to the entrance. As the boulder shatters into small pieces I see a lot of the tribes with their jaws dropped. "Who's first?" I say to them nonchalantly.

As we follow the canyon guide down the pathway moments later he stops us as he sees gap on the pathway. He then spins once and outstretches his arm as a floor rock comes out of the mountain and creates a path as we continue to walk.

"Nice bending." Aang complements the guide. "The job's much more than bending kid. Folks want information." He says as he turns around to speak to the tribe while gesturing to vastness of the canyon. "Many of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed? Experts tell us that this canyon was most likely carved into the ground by earth spirits who are angry at local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice." He says as I give him a confused look.

At that moment I look up to see a rock slide coming down towards us. Before it reaches us, I and the guide both simultaneously bend down as we outstretch our arms one up the other down as the slide moves over us and the group down to the depths below. "Guess the spirits are still angry. Hope you all brought sacrifices" He says cheerfully as he carries on walking.

"Crazy old badger mole!" I scream at him as we all follow him onwards.

After we all reach the bottom the guide stands beside a huge boulder. "Okay everyone stands clear of the wall." He says as he spins and throws the boulder onto the bridge above us crushing it while creating dust. "Why'd you do that?" Aang asks him confused. "These people are afraid of the fire nation, aren't they? Got to make sure we can't be followed. We'll be safe now." He says.

At that moment i see something huge in the dust cloud coming from behind the guide. A scaly arm appears out of the dust and grabs the guide lifting him in the air. The guide screams in terror as Aang swings his staff to remove the dust. It was a giant bug like creature with four legs that had sharp spikes on the back. Its body was covered in fur and had eight eyes on each side. It starts swinging the guide around in its mouth as the guide continues to scream.

"We've got to help him." Sokka yells as he throws his boomerang towards the beast. As the boomerang strikes the creature in the face it, causes it to release the guide as he falls on the ground with a thud. Angered the creature then directs its attention towards Sokka and starts charging towards him. "Ok! Now we got to help me!" Sokka yells as he is running away from the beast. Running over a rock and causing the creature to turn around Katara water whips it on the face only for it to prove pointless as the beast snaps at her as she dodges it.

Aang jumps In front of the creature slamming his staff on the ground as a huge gust of wind blows it away. The creature gets back up and rushes back towards him. Before the it can reach Aang I jump in front of it as my hands are covered in rock as I grab the beasts front legs holding it at bay.

"You…are…ANOYYING ME!" I shout in frustration at it as I then start to spin it around. With all my strength I then release the creature as I sent it flying far away as it disappears from sight. "AAAAAAAAAH!" I give one final shout before I calm down and turn around to see shocked faces on the tribes and my friends.

"What was that?" Aang asks shocked. I walk over to Katara who is near the guide that fell. "I don't know, but it REALLY irritated me."I say. "Zian calm down." I hear Sokka says as I feel a hand on my shoulder as I look at him. I give a deep breath. "You're right. Sorry." I say apologetically. "Their canyon crawlers and there sure to be more." The guide says painfully.

"Your arms, their broken." Katara says. "Without my arms I got no bending. In other words…" "We're trapped in this canyon." Aang says finishing the guides sentence with a shocked realization.

"I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so we wouldn't have to deal with things like canyon crawlers." Sokka says. "It's the Zhang. They took food down here even after the guide told them not to." The Ghanjin leader says pointing the finger at them. "What?!" The Zhang leader exclaims. "If there's anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you pampered Ghanjins." She says. "I hope you're happy? We're stuck in this canyon with no way out." "Why don't you thank yourself you food hider."

"Look sticking together is the only way to…" Aang says before the Zhang leader interrupts him. "I'm not taking another step with likes of them." "Now there's something we can agree on." The Ghanjin leader says.

"Any ideas?" Aang asks the guide. I see the guide with a scared wide eye face. "No bending, we need to get out of this canyon. I won't die down here. I won't become part of the food chain." He says with desperation. "Well he's lost his sanity." I say abruptly.

"See we're going to become part of the food chain, because of you." The Ghanjin leader says blaming the Zhangs once more. "Sure unjustly blame the Zhangs like ou always do." The Zhang leader retorts. "Gladly." He accepts.

A huge wall suddenly appears from under the ground as it seperats the tribe two tribes. "SHUT UP!" I yell as I jump landing on top of the wall showing that it was my doing. "Both of you are starting to get on my nerves." I say I jump on to a small cliff that is in the middle of two cross roads as I then look down on the tribes. "Aang is trying to help ou guys and it looks like it isn't working so I have to take matters into my own hands. Not because I care enough to help you guys, but because you guys are really ticking me off." I say

I see my friends standing behind the Ghanjins with surprised looks. "Ghanjins will take the pathway on my right and Zhangs will take the left." I say as I then look at both tribes with a serious look. "Excluding my friends, if only one or none of you are at the end of the canyon by noon tomorrow? Then you WILL be left here with the canyon crawlers." I say as the tribe leaders' nod to each other and take their separate paths. I jump down as my friends run over to me.

"Don't you think that was a little bit harsh?" Katara asks me. I cross my arms as I look at her. "No, they were getting on my nerves." I say. "Are you really going to leave them here if they aern't at the end tomorrow?" Sokka asks concerningly. "Yes." I say outright.

"Ok with that settled. Sokka you go with the Zhangs and Katara you go with the Ghanjins. See if you can find out why they hate eachother so much." Aang says as the siblings follow the tribes they are following.

"You seem tense." Aang says to me curiously. "I don't know why but I feel like something is drawing near to me. That and I for some reason I smell cooked possum chicken." I say.

* * *

 **Skipping to the next day because I don't care about the tribes hate reason stories.**

* * *

I sit against the wall that is the end of the canyon with my legs crossed waiting for all of them as I see Aang aproching with Katara, Sokka the guide and the rest of the tribe behind them. "All clear we're almost to the other side." The guide says.

"I see you all actually made it." I say sounding surprised. "Yes we did." The Ghanjin leader says distastefully. "Now, can you get us out of here?" The Zhang leader says.

"Sure..." I say pausing. "…As soon as you guys reveal the food you guys have." I say with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Both tribes shout in unison. "Zian you told the Ghanjins you wouldn't help them out if they didn't reach the end." Katara says. "I said wouldn't help if one or none of them reach the end, but I know you guys have smuggled food in because you all are weak cowards who can't survive a day without food." I say harshly.

"You're lying Zian, the Ghanjins would never do that." Katara says to me angrily as I am still sitting. "Really? And I bet that bread wasn't delicious?" I say as I see Katara covering her mouth to hide the smell. "The meat must have been tasty? Am I right Sokka?" I say look at him as he is playing innocent.

"That's it!" The tribe leaders say angrily as they both charge towards me with their swords drawn.

Before they could reach me I see Aang coming down as he slams his staff on the ground creating a strong wind that blows both leaders and their tribes away from me. As this happens all of the tribes belongings fall of them such as their sacks that open as they fall revelling food inside of them.

As Aang calms down he then looks at the Ghanjins as he sees the food that are in the now open sacks causing his mouth to hang in shock. "(gasp) Is that…food?" He asks confused as one the tribe members tries to conceal the bag of food. "Everyone smuggled food down here? Unbelievable, you guys put our lives endanger because you couldn't go without a snack for a day?! You are all…awful!" Aang says angrily, I guess? I then see his eyes widen as I look to what he is looking at. I see a custard tart lying on the food sack on the Zhangs side. I see Aang grabs his stomach as it growls. "So hungry. Is that custard in that tart?" He asks them

After that I pick up a degusting stench and realise it is the smell of the canyon crawlers. I look to my left and see hundreds of them coming out of the walls. "Looks like we got company." I say nonchalantly as I am still sitting. The canyon crawlers start to attack as the tribes run in terror.

After a while of fighting I stand up and dust myself off. I see Aang looking at me as I see his face all tense. "Zian, aren't you going to help?!" He asks me. I give him a smirk as I jump on the wall and cover my feet in rocks to hold my grip as I run up the wall until I reach the top and disappear from site.

3rd person view

Aang is left standing dumbstruck with his mouth hung open as he looks at the place Zian was last at. Katara and Sokka run to Aang as they are confused. "Aang what's wrong? Where's Zian?" Katara asks him. He then turns to his friends with a shocked look. "He just left!" Aang says outright. "What?!" Sokka and Katara say at the same time. "He climbed on the wall and left!" He shouts. All of the tribe members try to get away from the canyon crawlers as they are all surrounded by them. All of them have their backs against the wall as the crawlers slowly move towards them ready to devour all of them.

"We are all going to be eaten because of your stupid friend who left us for dead." The Zhang leader says. The three friends give her a stern look before taking a stance as they are ready to fight to the death against the creatures. "And I didn't even have dinner yet!" Sokka shouts.

One of the monsters readies itself as it jumps in the air and dives towards the group with its mouth open. The group scream in terror as they huddle together as they close their eyes ready to meet deaths' embrace.

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **(BAM!)**

The three of them open their eyes to see the canyon crawler squished by a giant boulder. "What just happened?" Sokka asks. His question is answered as all of them look behind them to see the wall turn into rock like stairs. As stairs are formed they reveal behind them a being to be non-other than Zian standing on the top with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" He shouts.

All of them get the idea and start to run up the stairs as fast as they could. As all of them run up the stairs a young woman suddenly trips as she looks behind her to see the crawlers surrounding her.

As she screams over the crawler ready to bite her she stops to see Zian in front of her as he is holding the creatures' mouth open in front of him. He looks at the woman. "GO!" He says to her as she nods frightened before she dashes to the top.

With struggle Zian pushes the crawler away as he to runs to the top. As he reaches the top he sees the tribes and his friends are safe before creating a wall on the stairs blocking the crawlers path.

"Phew, we're safe." The Zhang leader says. "Not quite." Zian response seriously. After that they all see as a lot of canyon crawlers climb over the wall landing on the other side. They all charge at the tribe as the scream in fear, unable to avoid the creatures' wrath.

At that moment Zian step in front of the army of canyon crawlers' path as he inhales deeply and gives out a mighty roar that sends pain into every ones ears. Immediately the creatures stop in their tracks as they watch Zian with patients.

Zian outstretches his right arm backwards to the tribes. "Give me you foods." He says. All of the tribes and his friends look at him in confusion. Turning his head towards them, Zian gives them an angered look. "NOW!" He yells.

All of the tribes quickly put their food into one sack before handing it over to him. He then casually, without fear in his eyes, walks over to the creatures as he approaches the leader. He places a hand on the leaders' muzzle as the entire tribe scream. "SHUT UP!" Zian says to them before turning his attention back to the leader.

"I'm sorry for one of your members." He says sympathetically. He outstretches his arm with the sack. "Here." He says. The leader slowly opens his mouth looking as if to bite at him, but instead takes the sack in his mouth.

"Now go, we won't bother you again." Zian says he bows to the leader. The leader returns the respect by bowing back to Zian before turning around as his kind follows him as they all climb down the mountain disappearing from the tribes' site. Zian then proceed by walking over to the group.

The tribes have their mouths open as they shake their heads and focus. "I never thought a Ghanjin can get his hands dirty like that." The Zhang leader says surprised. "And I never knew you Zhangs were so reliable in a pitch." The Ghanjin leader says also surprised. "Perhaps we're not so different after all." The Zhang leader says smiling.

Aang gives a sigh of relief. "Too bad we can't rewrite history. You thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wang." The Ghanjin leader says seriously as he unsheathes his sword and points it at her. "You tyrants unjustly imprisoned Wang Jin for twenty long years." The Zhang leader says doing the same.

Aang gives a groan before realizing something. "Wait a second? Jin Wang? Wang Jin? I know does guys." He says excitingly. "Yes, yes we're all aware of the story." The Ghanjin leader says as both leaders have the tip of their blades at each other's throats.

"No I mean I really knew them. I might not look like it, but I'm a hundred and twelve years old. I was there one hundred years ago on the day you're talking about." Aang says. "Oh boy this is going to be fun." Zian says rolling his eyes as he sits on a rock.

* * *

 **One correcting of a hundred year feud story telling later**

* * *

"So you're saying the sacred orb was actually a sacred ball?" The Zhang leader asks. Aang shakes his head. "Nope just a regular ball." He says. "What about our tribes' redemption ritual?" The first Ghanjin in the beginning asks. "That's what the game was called redemption." Aang answers "As soon as someone got the ball from one goal to the other everyone would yell Redemption!" He says as Zian covers his mouth concealing his laughter.

Both tribe leaders look at each other with raised eyebrows. "Don't get me wrong Wang Jin was a slob and Jin Wang was a little stuffy that much is true, but they respected each other's differences to share the same playing field." Aang finishes as the leaders face each other.

"I suppose it's time we forget the past." The Zhang leader says. "And look to the future." The Ghanjin leader says as he bows to her. She then bows back as Aang looks at them with a satisfied smile.

* * *

 **Moments later**

* * *

Aang hugs Appa. "Good to see you boy." He says with joy as Appa licks him. "I cannot thank you enough Avatar." The Ganjin leader says. Aang turns to the leader as he is covered in Appas' saliva. "Well you, I try." He says as the leader jerks back at the site.

Both tribe leaders then walk over to Zian as their tribes are right behind them. "And to you Zian. Your actions have saved us all from the canyon crawlers." The Zhang leader says as she and her tribe bows to Zian. The Ghanjin tribe do the same.

"Just don't do anything stupid like that again." Zian says as he bows to them.

"Let us travel to the Earth Kingdom capital…as one tribe." The Zhang leader says as both tribes cheer in joy before they set off on the road. "I'm going to. I'm sick of this place." The canyon guide yells as he passes the group and follows the tribe.

As they disappear from view Zian falls backwards on the ground. "Yes! There finally gone. Peace at last." He says happily.

"That's some luck you knew Jin Wang and Wang Jin." Sokka says to Aang. "You could call it luck…or you could call it lying." Aang says deviously. "What?" Sokka asks surprised. "I made the whole thing up." Aang says with an embarrassed smile. "You did not." Katara says shocked. "That is so wrong." She says as her face turns sinister. Zian then shrugs. "Eh, doesn't matter to me. I'm just glad they're gone." He says.

"Now where's that custard tart? I'm starving." Aang says as he looks for it. Zian snickers as he knows where it is.

* * *

 **Well that was the next chapter hope you guys enjoyed it. I will post the next chapter at some point, but I will so be patient. Also next month I will be doing my end exams so there won't be any chapters for six weeks, but after that the chapters will be posted. I will probably post the next one piece chapter or Avatar the last airbender chapter depeding on you guys.**

 **I will also skip the storm episode because the episode mainly focuses on Aang and Zuko so there's not much I can add.**

 **Other than that hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Like I said I am skipping the storm and going for the blue spirit. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Beast unleashed

* * *

On the out skirts of fire nation territory there stand a fire nation base making sure that the "peace" is kept and keeping a stabilize hold on the area. On top of a watch tower to individuals stand on it as they both watch a group of archers practicing their abilities. They are commander Zhao and coronal Shyno as who busy arguing. "Absolutely not. The Yu yen archers stay here. Your request is denied commander Zhao." Shyno says seriously. "Coronal Shyno, please reconsider. There precision is legendary. They can pin a fly to a tree from a hundred yards away…without killing it." Zhao says as an archer shoots three arrows to three targets each hitting its mark.

"You're wasting their talents using them as mere security gaurds." Zhao says frustratingly. "I can do whatever I want with their talents. They're my archers and what I say goes." Shyno says not budging from his decision. "But my search for the Avatar and that boy is…" Zhao says before Shyno looks at him scornfully. "Is nothing but a vanity project. We're fighting a real war here and I need every man I've got commander." He says. "But…" Zhao says just as he is silenced. "That's finale I don't wanna hear another word about it." Shyno finishes. Zhao sneers at him before hearing the sound of a messenger hawk. The hawk flies to Shyno as it lands on his outstretched arm.

The hawk gets off of Shyno and rests on the perch of the tower after Shyno takes out the send letter. His eyes widen in surprise as he finishes reading it. "News from fire lord Ozi?" Zhao asks as he takes the letter and reads it. "It appears I've been promoted to admiral. My request…is now in order." He says as a cheeky smirk appears on his face. Shyno gives him a respectful bow before walking away.

Unbeknownst to him to three individuals are on top of the roof of his watch tower. One is wearing a creepy blue mask with long teeth and wearing a black suit to camouflage himself as he spies on the admiral. He is unaware of the other two individuals behind as they can neither be seen nor heard to others.

One had a long beard and wearing a blue robe as he was sitting relaxed with a smirk who is the moon spirit Tui while the other was a middle aged man wearing green robes with white flower patterns who was standing with a tense look.

"My my, it appears that Zhao is moving up in the world. Wouldn't you say so?" Tui says still keeping his smirk. His companion looks at him tense. "That just gives him more ways to capture the avatar and Zian, this is not good." The man says worryingly. Tui rolls his eyes. "Oh come now, you don't expect him to actually succeed in capturing them." He says. The man looks at Tui with a concerned look. "It's not about them successfully capturing them…it's about what will happen after they do." He says. "It's going to be a beautiful full moon tonight, isn't it?" Tui says changing the subject.

"What makes think you he can control it. No being with the power could control themselves on their first night. I couldn't" The man says. Tui once again rolls his eyes. "Even if he can't I doubt he'll do much damage or hurt anyone. The first night is always the weakest." Tui says. The man looks at him with worry. "And yet the most agonizing." He says. "You worry too much." Tui says chuckling. "You're such a pessimist." He says as the man looks at him with a grin. "And you're an idiot." He says as they both disappear.

As we hide in an abandon earth temple to get some rest we also stop do to the fact that someone Sokkka got sick. As Sokka lays on Appa in a sleeping bag as Katara takes care of him, I sit in front of the campfire as I stoke it. "This should bring your fever down." Katara says as I see her place a damp cloth on Sokkas head.

"You know what I love about Appa the most? His sense of humour." Sokka says apparently hallucinating. "That's nice I'll tell him." Katara says smiling as Appa groans. "Ha ha, classic Appa." Sokka says chuckling. "How's Sokka doing?" Aang asks. I look in his direction. "Other than him feeling like a bag of ice and shivering more than a leaf on a windy day? I'd say he's doing good." I remark sarcastically as I see Katara giving me a stern look.

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea, but I found a map." Aang says as he opens the map. "There's an herbalist institute on the top of that mountain we could probably find a cure for Sokka there." He suggests. "Aang, he's in no condition to travel. Sokka needs more rest. I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow." Katara advises as she suddenly coughs hard.

A surprise look appears on me and Aangs' faces. "Not you too." Aang says. "Relax it was just a little cough." Katara says before she starts coughing ruthlessly. "That's kind of big for a "little" cough." I say with a smirk. "That's how Sokka started yesterday, now look at him he thinks he's an earth bender." Aang protest as he looks to Sokka. "Take that you rock." Sokka says throwing punches at nothing. I look at them. "I'm pretty he was always like this and I find that offensive." I say.

"A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense too." Aang as he grabs his staff as he gets up. "I'm going to find some medicine." He says as he walks towards the exit of the temple. As he opens his gilder ready to fly, lighting suddenly strikes the air.

"Uhm, maybe it's safe if I go on foot. Are you coming Zian?" Aang says as he looks at me. "No I'll stay here and look after them." I say to him as I wince a little bit as I hold my head that is in pain. Aang looks to me. "Are you alright Zian?" He asks me. I look to him with a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine my head has just been hurting a little bit but I'm sure it's nothing to serious." I say trying to brush away the conversation quickly. He nods to me before jumping in the air and onto the ground as he runs to the mountain using his bending.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

* * *

"I don't understand, what was that feeling that I had at the great divide and…nggh my head has been in pain ever since the storm. I'm sure it's nothing, I didn't want to tell Aang because I don't want to worry him or the other two." I thought to myself.

"Zian!" I hear Katara suddenly call to me as jerk in surprise. "Zian are you alright?" I hear Katara ask me. I merely give a quick "Yeah" not wanting to say anything else as I continue to keep the fire lit. "Zian?" Katara says to me as I turn to her. "Yeah?" I ask. "Can you get us some water?" She asks me as she holds out the gourd. I walk over to her as I take the gourd and walk over to the entrance.

"I'll be right back." I say before jumping of the ledge and walking to a nearby river.

* * *

 **A few moments later**

* * *

After a few moments of walking I finally come across a lake with a forest of tree surrounding it as I kneel next to the edge of it as place the gourd next to me. I cup my hands as I scoop up some water and start drinking it as I feel my thirst being quenched. I do the same again, but I splash the water in my face as I afterwards dry it off with my shirt.

After I was finished cleaning myself I take the gourd and place it in the lake as I start filling it up. After it has been filled I place the top on it and start to get up.

I then suddenly notice something on a fallen tree trunk as I walk over to it. I see a long stick pinned to the tree as I pull it out. After a quick inspection I realize it was not a stick but an arrow and still fresh by the looks of it.

 **(snap!)**

I hear twig snap as I widen my eyes. "Uh-oh" I say.

Suddenly fire benders jump down from the trees as they all surround me. "Remember admiral Zhao wants this kid alive. But not unscathed" One of them say to his comrades with a devious smile. They all nod as they slowly move in closer. I look around me as I take a stance, ready to defend myself.

"FIRE!" The leader yells. At that moment all of the soldiers surrounding me thrust out their fists as jets of flame spew towards me. Thinking fast I control the earth around me as I kneel down as the earth forms around me creating a small dome that protects me from the attack. I quickly stand up which causes the dome to shatter as the pieces shoot out to the soldier as they fall to the ground.

I then create little earth bumps behind me as I push them causing me to get a little burst of speed as I run into the forest. "AFTER HIM!" I hear the leader scream behind me as I continue to run deep in the forest.

"No, I'm not going back. I'm not going to be imprisoned again." Is all that races through my mind as I continue to run with all my might through the woods. "You are not taking me. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shout in my mind. I feel my legs getting tired and my head thumping with extreme pain, but that doesn't matter. I DO NOT want to be taken.

"AAAAAGGH!" I scream as I drop to the ground with a loud thud. As I get up to a sitting position I look to where the pain is. I see on the back of my right hip a long arrow that pierced me as I see blood running down my side. I quickly yank it out as I wince a little as I also feel my head going like crazy with pain.

I put some pressure on the wounded area as I try to get up, but not before I look around to see a group of archers that are positioned in the trees with bows aimed towards me. Then the soldiers caught up to me as they surround me again.

I see the leader walking passed a soldier as he enters the circle and stands in front of me with a cocky grin on his face.

"Thought you could get away from us, didn't you boy?" He says with a victorious attitude. I growl at him. He raises an eyebrow as he continues to smile. "Oooh, silent and arrogant, aren't we?" He says in a mocking tone. "Well we'll see how you are once you are locked in chains." He says.

I give him a sneer look. "Go burn yourself." I say with a despise tone. He merely gives me a grin. "Oh, I'm sure you'll be doing a lot of that." He says sinisterly as he raises his hand and curls it up into a fist as he brings it down and…

 **(Wham!)**

As twilight lures over the night time of a tall tower in the fire nation fortress, four beings stand within the tall confined tower. Two soldiers, Admiral Zhao and an unconscious Zian with chains attached to obelisks that are holding both his arms and legs in place so as to restrain him from any movement.

The beings stand before Zian as Admiral Zhao has smug confident grin plastered across his face. "At last this trophy is finally mine." Zhao says in triumph. Groans can then be heard. "Admiral, he's waking up." One of the soldiers says. "Good." Zhao says deviously.

"Where…where am I?" Zian says as he recovers from his blackout. He tries to move his arms but finds he can't as he sees the shackles on him. "What the?" He says as he pulls his left arm hard away then his right but to no avail. As he turns his attention away from the chains he finally notices the beings in front of him, one individual being one that he ha not seen in a while.

"You!" Zian says to Zhao in anger. Zhao gives him a grin. "Ah, I see you still remember me. Well I you cannot believe how glad I am to have caught...almost as much as capturing the Avatar." He says. Zians' eyes widen as he said that. "Aangs here?" He asks. Zhao smiles. "Oh yes and I must say capturing you two in one day has been all the sweeter." He says happily.

"Why?" Zian asks with a peeved tone. "Why? Well with the Avatar held here there's nothing from keeping the fire lords plan from succeeding. And by capturing you, you're…"abilities" will be a great asset in conquering this pathetic world, once we figure out how they work." He says. A frustrated look appears on Zians' face. "If you think I'm going to help you your dead wrong." He says. Zhao simply smiles. "I'm not because you don't have a choice in the matter." He says as he turns around and walks to the exit before he stops. "Also how does it feel to be such a freak of nature? I'm sure your "friends" must be embarrassed to have a person like you near them." He says mockingly.

This causes Zian burst out in rage. "AAAAH, SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Zian yells as he pulls hard on the chains as he wants to get at Zhao. Zhao then smiles as he walks to the two soldiers. "Make sure he doesn't do anything suspicious." Zhao orders them as they stand on either side of Zian.

As Zhao walks to the door he hears Zian shout. "I'LL GET YOU ZHAO!" He shouts as Zhao smiles and closes the door behind him.

An hour has passed as the soldiers guarding Zian are speaking to each other to ease their boredom. "So how do you think launch will be tomorrow?" The soldier asks his companion. "I don't same slop as always I mean we are fighting a war so don't expect much." He response. "Yeah I guess you're right. Hey have you heard about…" The soldier says as his voice starts to muffle from Zians' ears.

"Uugh, my head it hurts more than before and it's just getting worse. What's happening to me?" He asks as he looks up to an opening in the roof as he sees a full moon. He is suddenly transfixed towards it as he then groans in pain.

"AAAAAAGGGH!" He screams which causes the guards to jump in surprise. " _What's happing to me?! It feels like a hundred knives are being stabbed against my body one after the other!_ " He yells in his head.

"Stop screaming prisoner." One of the guards yells with his spear pointed at Zian. Zian continues to struggle against the chains as he continues to cry in pain. _"The pain is excruciating. It's unbearable"_ He says in his mind. "It's…it's…NGAAAAAAAAAAAAROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR" Zian roars deafeningly as his whole body slowly starts changing.

His body slowly starts growing causing his clothes to rip as his arms and fingers grow in length and his fingernails gradually turn into sharp deadly claws. His back arcs a little as fur grows all his body excluding his face and his legs bend into huge doglike legs. Finally his face stretches into a dog snout as his body suddenly turns still.

Soon soldiers that are guarding the outside of the door rush in as looks of anger are across all of their faces. "What going on here?" One soldier asks until he sees the creature in front of him. "What is that?" He asks surprised. The room soldier looks at him fearfully. "I don't know?" He answers.

The creature then shot opens it eyes as it eyes are completely red with no pupils in them. "Uh oh." The guard says. The creature then gives a loud roar that rings across the room as it hurts all of the soldiers' ears. It then starts to struggle as the chains holding it start to break.

The soldiers notice this and they start to panic. "QUICKLY! GRAB THE CHAINS!" A soldier yells as the all separate equally and grab the chains and try to hold it in place. As they do this even more soldiers run into the room, both fire benders and non-fire benders, and stand in front of the beast blocking the exit.

"DON'T LET IT BREAK FREE." A soldier yells. The beast gives one more deafening roar as it yanks its right arm away and then its left arm as the soldiers holding the chains are send flying across the room. It then breaks the chains and the shackles of its legs as the giant creature is finally free.

"FIRE!" A soldier yells as all of the fire benders shoot flames at the creature. The flames block the view from all the soldiers. "Phew. That's a relief." He says only his relief to be squandered. The flames disperse as it reveals the creature standing there completely unscathed. The soldiers' eyes widen. "Oh n…" He tries to say before the creature roars in fury as it goes on all fours and starts to run towards run to the soldiers.

"STOP IT!" the soldier yells. As fire benders shoot flames at the beast they only miss as the creature keeps dodging it. Once it is close enough to the soldiers it raises it arms as it brings it down hard on the ground. This causes the ground to create a giant ripple that speed its way to the soldier. As it reaches the soldiers it explodes as the soldiers fly from the impact and the door bursts creating a huge opening as the creature runs through it.

In the courtyard soldiers fight against the Avatar and the blue mask being. Fire benders shoot flames towards them as Aang uses his air bending to shield them. "Hold your fire!" Zhao orders as the soldiers halt and he steps forward. "The Avatar must be captured alive." He says. The blue spirit then wraps his two swords around Aangs' neck. Zhao gives the blue spirit an angered look

As it is quiet loud footsteps could be heard behind him. "ADMARIL ZHAO! ADMARIL ZHAO!" a soldier yells in a panic state. Zhao turns around and addresses the soldier. "Not now soldier I'm about to recapture the Avatar." He says annoyed. "But sir there's a problem…" He says shaking wildly. "NOT NOW!" Zhao says irritated at the soldier. "It's about the other prisoner." He addresses finally catching Zhaos' attention. "What about it?" He asks angrily. "Um…well…he escape." He says scared.

Zhao eyes widen. "WHAT?! HE'S JUST A WEAK BOY! HOW COULD HE ESCAPE?!" Zhao yells. Terrified, the soldier answers. "Well sir he's not a boy anymore he's…" The soldiers' explanation is interrupted when suddenly, aloud crash is heard as the entire fortress turns to see a hole in the tower with a ferocious creature standing in it. It howls to the moonlight before jumping from the high tower.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Shyno yells. "IT DOESN'T MATTER, FIRE AT IT! KILL IT!" Zhao yells as many of the fire benders shoot at the beast. As they try to shoot the creature it falls quickly, it lands on the ground hard creating a small crater as the impact shakes the floor causing many of the soldiers to stagger.

As the soldiers recover, they fully the creature before them. Their faces light up with fear. "MONSTER! RUN!" A soldier screams as many run away from the beast. Many also stand their ground thinking they can take it on.

"MEN! ON MY MARK!" Zhao orders. "READY…AIM…" He cries. The creature then sees Zhao as fury marks in its eyes. The beast gives a roar as it start going berserk and charges at him. As the beast gets close Zhao drops his arm. "FIRE!" He cries as fire from benders shoot at the beast.

The creature moves swiftly away from the blasts as the benders are unable to hit it. As it gets close to Zhao, he takes a stance ready to fight. Before he could shoot at it the creature jumps over him aiming for the gate.

"STOP IT." Zhao yells as the soldiers try to stop the creature only to be rammed away from it. As it reaches the closed gates the creature jumps on the wall as it runs up it using its sharp claws to dig into it to get a grip. As it reaches the top it jump over the other side and runs to the woods.

After the ordeal passes Zhao turns to the Avatar and the blue spirit who still has its two swords around the Avatars' neck. Now that Zhao not only lost one out of two of his captures but also losing his other capture makes him even more frustrated.

As Zhao and the blue spirit stares at each other tensely Zhao then says. "Open the gate." with anger. "Admiral, what are you doing?" Shyno asks him quizzically. "Let them out. NOW!" He orders. As the gates open behind the blue spirit he walks back slowly while still holding Aang hostage and not diverting its eyes away from Zhao.

"How could you let them go?" Shyno asks him confused. "Situation like this requires…precision." Zhao says the last bit sinisterly.

As soon as the blue spirit is far away Zhao stands on a fortress wall with a Yu yen archer as he readies his bow with an arrow as he draws it back. "Do you have a clear shot?" Zhao asks the archer who confirms by closing his left eye to aim. "Knock out the thief. I'll deliver him to the fire lord, along with the Avatar. I may not have the boy, but at least all have one prize." He says. The archer realises the string as the arrows flies and…

 **(KLANG!)**

The arrow hits the blue spirit on the mask as it falls to ground unconscious.

After the blue spirit falls Aang is left there standing in fear as he looks at his fallen saviour. He notices the strap holding the persons' mask has broken and he can see a red mark on the persons' face. Acting fast Aang uses his bending to create a dust cloud that covers them as it blocks Zhaos' view. "Quick recover the Avatar." Zhao orders as spear soldiers march out the gate to Aang.

In the dust cloud Aang slowly moves the Blue spirits mask as it reveals a man with a large burn mark on the left side on his face who belongs to non-other than prince Zuko. Jumping back in surprise, Aang runs as he suddenly looks back at Zuko lying on the ground helpless as the soldiers draw near.

He runs back to him and tries to carry him but finds that he is unable to. "Come on!" He yells in his mind. Knowing the soldiers draw ever closer, Aang is losing hope in returning the favour to Zuko.

He then all of a sudden hears breathing behind him as he turns around and sees the beast behind him. Silently screaming and jumping in fear Aang takes a stance. The beast does nothing but stand in front of him. Confused, Aang looks in the creatures' eyes as they are no longer completely red, but are white with brown pupils. "Zian?" Aang says wondering.

Not responding the beast walks over to Zuko on all fours as it him on his clothes and swings him over its back. It turns back to Aang and looks at him waiting. Nodding, Aang gets up the creatures' back and sits on it.

The beast then instantly bursts into a sprint causing Aang to quickly grab on its fur as it heads into the woods disappearing from site.

As it is deep in the woods the creature stops believing they are safe. Aang climbs off the creature as it also takes Zuko off its' back and places him gently on the ground.

It then walks away as it glances at Aang and unconscious Zuko. "Thank you, Zian." Aang says gratefully. The creature sprints away as it disappears into the trees.

* * *

 **The next morning**

* * *

As sunlight draws over the forest on the ground lays a sleeping Zian who is shirtless and coved in dirt and dust. He slowly opens his eyes as he groans. He rubs his head without saying anything and looks at himself and feels ashamed about what happened last night as he can remember the whole incident.

He looks at his surroundings as he sees he is at the same lake he was at before he got captured. He sees the gourd full of water as he picks it up and walks back to his friends with a sad expression on his face.

As he returns he sees Sokka and Katara sucking on some frogs. Not in the mood to care or to talk he places the gourd on Katara as he walks to his sleeping blanket and gets in as he falls to sleep, wanting to forget about what happened last night.

Unbeknownst to him two individuals stand next to him. "So it appears he was able to control himself." Tui says. "It seems he is stronger than I anticipated." The other being says. "It seems so…it seems so." Tui says wondering about what comes next in the future.

* * *

 **There you have it the next chapter. So like I said this will be the last chapter I post until I'm finished with my exams. Hope you guys enjoyed it and see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Heeeeeeeere's Sulli. (Who got that reference?) Anyway I'm done with the exams and ready to continue on. So sit back (unless you are then stand up) relax and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Fortuneteller

* * *

As we sit around the smouldering remains of our campfire I hear Katara shout. "Look!" I then look to where she is pointing and see a fish that is jumping out of the water. "Great eyesight Katara." I say sarcastically.

"It's taunting us. You are so going to be dinner." Sokka says as I roll my eyes in disbelief. He then runs to the tent and grabs the fishing rod and swings it back and forth. Sokka looks at the rod to see that the line attached to it is gone. "Missing something?" I ask with a grin. "Hey where's the fishing line?" Sokka asks confused. "Oh I didn't think you would need it Sokka?" Aang says showing the fishing line that has been turned into a neat woven necklace. Sokka looks at it with irritation. "Aaah, it's all tangled." He says. "Not tangled, woven." Aang corrects him. "I made you a necklace Katara. I thought since you lost your other one. "He says as a wide innocent smile forms across his face.

Katara walks to him smiling. "Thanks Aang, I love it." She says taking the necklace. "Great Aang, instead of saving the world you can go into the jewellery making business." Sokka says sardonic like. "I don't see why I can't do both?" He says. Sokka looks at him deadpanned before returning to his previous situation. He sees the fish again (still "taunting" him) and throws his rod like a spear at it and (not surprisingly) misses it. He then in frustration pulls out his knife as he runs into the water and tries to stab the fish. I chuckle as I shake my head at Sokkas antics.

"So how do I look?" I hear Katara ask as I turn around and look as I see her with the necklace around her neck. "Eh, you look fine." I say. However I see Aang blushing and gawking at her. "You mean all of you or just your neck?" He asks nervously. I slap him behind the head. "It's rude to gawk." I say to him. "Smoochie, smoochie someone's in love." Sokka says mockingly as he holds the fish that then breaks free from his grip and hits him in his face with its tail as it dive backs into the river.

"Stop teasing him Sokka and Zian. Aang's just a good friend, a sweet little guy." She says rubbing his head. "Or being a weirdo but that's just my opinion." I say hoping they didn't hear me. Seeing disappointment in his eyes he thanks Katara.

I hear a growl as I see Momo fly towards a rock and Aang standing next to him. "Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!" He shouts. "Shout louder I don't think I heard you." I yell back sarcastically. As we pass the rock I see a man in blue robes and wearing an oddly shaped hat.

A platypus bear is standing right in front of him and to my surprise he's just standing there casually while smiling, even as the bear towers over him he's just acts all non chalant about it. As the bear swings its claws casually at him he just slides effortlessly away. "What is wrong with this guy? " I ask dumbfounded. I run near him while still keeping my distant as he looks at me still smiling. "Hello, nice day isn't it." He says calmly. "Are you nuts get away from her!" I yell to him. I hear my friends yelling to the man as he continues to toy with the bear.

Aang then jumps in the air and lands in front of the crazy man. The bear roars in anger as I see Appa walk behind her and roar louder. As the bear gets scares lays an egg she then goes back into the water and swims away. The siblings run to us as I see Sokka picking up the egg. "Mmm, launch. Hey!" He says as I yank the egg out of his hands. "No not launch." I say as I run to the platypus bears den and place the egg in there and return to my friends.

"Lucky for you we came along." Sokka says. "Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry." He says reassuring us. "Suuuuuuuuure." I say satirically. Ignoring me he continues. "Aunt Wu predicted I have a safe journey." He explains. "Aunt who?" Aang asks him confused. "No, Aunt Wu." The man corrects him. "Woooooo." I cheer as everyone looks at me strangely. I place my hand behind my head embarrassed. "Sorry couldn't resist." I say as everyone looks back to the man.

"She's the fortune teller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future." He says. "Eh, I prefer to more of a surprised and present person." I say. "That explains why you were so calm." Katara says. "Or he must be crazy but who knows." I say. "But the fortune teller was wrong. You didn't have a safe journey you were almost killed." Sokka argues. "But I wasn't. Alright have a good one." He bows as he passes us to leave before turning back to us. "Oh and Aunt Wu said if I met any travellers I should give them this." He as he hands a package over to Aang. "And if one of the travellers is a boy with brown hair, wearing green robes and has scar across his left eye..." "I'm guessing he means me." I say in my head. "…she will say 'when the midnight moons appears' he must respond 'the howl shall answer' bye bye." He says as he walks away with the same smile.

"Maybe we should see Aunt Wu and learn about our fortunes. It could be fun." Katara says enthusiastically. "Oh come on he's just telling us nonsense." Sokka says. "Maybe, but I'm inclined to meet her." I say as I see Aang ripping the package open. We see him widen the package as it is orange. "What do you know an umbrella?" He says as he covers his head with it.

After that lighting strikes and it begins to rain. "That proves it." Katara exclaims. "No it doesn't, you can't really tell the future." Sokka complains. "I guess you're not really getting wet then." Katara mocks. "Are you coming under the umbrella Zian?" She asks me. I look at her with a grin. "Nope." I say as I twist my foot and my hands as I summon a slab of earth hold it above my head shielding me from the rain. "I'm good." I add as we begin to walk to Aunt Wu.

"Of course she predicted it was gonna rain, the skies been grey all-day." Sokka says after a while. "Just admit you were wrong and can come under the umbrella." Katara says to him. "Look I'm going to predict the future now. It's going to keep drizzling." He says mockingly and folds his arms. It's still keeps raining. "See." He says sure of himself. Then the rain stops. "Not everyone has the gift Sokka." Aang says. "I wouldn't say that he still predicted it, just in the opposite way." I say while hiding my smirk. We then proceed on walking.

As we come to the town we enter it as we see a tall house that probably looks like Aunt Wus place. A man with white hair is standing next to the door as he sees us approach. Aunt Wu is expecting you." He says as he open the door for us. "Really?" Katara asks. "I wouldn't doubt a fortune teller to not expect people." I say as Sokka grunts and we enter the house.

The man closes the door behind us as a girl in pink robes with hair that could resemble horns approach us while bowing. "My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wus assistant." She says before I see her eyes widen at the sight of Aang. "Well hello there." She says with a subtle passion. "Aaaaand we lost her." I comment. Aang rubs his nose looks at her while slouching. "Hello." He says normally. She gestures us to sit on the cushions next to us. "Can I get you some tea or some of Aunt Wus special bean curd puffs?" She asks us.

"I'll try a curd puff." Sokka insist before she shows her hand to him. "Just a second." She tells him as she looks to Aang. "So what's your name?" She asks him interestedly. "Aang." He answers. She then gasps. "That rhymes with Meng and you've got some pretty big ears, don't you." She says in a way that makes me wonder if she's even hearing what she is saying. "I…guess?" He says confused. "Don't be modest their huge." Sokka says abruptly.

Aang covers his ears while looking in anger at Sokkas statement. Meng then walks back. "Well Aang it's very nice to meet you…very." She says as she exits the room leaving us. "Like wise." Aang replies. As she leaves I look at her confounded. "Ok then, that was strange." I comment.

"I can't believe we're in the house of nonsense." Sokka says. I cover my nose and look at him in disgust. "I can't believe we're in the same room with your feet." I say unable to bear the smell. "Try to keep an open mind Sokka. There're things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?" She says trying to reason with her brother. "I prefer to be the now type of person instead of the later type of person." I tell her my perspective. "It would be nice have some bean curd puffs." Sokka says causing Katara to look at him with a deadpanned expression.

As I zone out a little bit I see Meng returning to us with a tray as she walks to us. She then accidently trips as she falls in front of Aang as they both catch the tray and look at each other. She then blushes. "Enjoy your snack." She says as she then walks off. "Again, that was strange." I say as Sokka grabs the tray and proceeds to stuff his face.

"Welcome young travellers." I hear someone say as I look to see a middle aged woman wearing a yellow robe with brown and white hair. "Now who's next? Don't be shy." She says looking at all of us before I see her turning her full attention on me as she looks at me with curiosity. She then smiles. "When the midnight moon appears…" She says repeating the same phrase the guy told us. I sigh. "…the howl shall answer." I respond saying the next part.

Aunt Wu smiles at me. "Well then I guess you'll be next." She says as she walks to her fortune room. I roll my eyes as I stand up and follow her. She motions me to go in as I do so and she closes the door behind us.

I look and observe the room. It is a dimly lit room with few variations of vases that are placed here and there against the walls. In the middle is a square platform with four cushions each placed on the corner of the platform that are surrounding a small bonfire in the centre of the platform with candles scattered on it.

"This is the most reliable method of fortune telling. The bones never lie." She explains to me as we see a stand holding a skeleton of bones. I look at her with a weak smile as I slowly walk away from her towards the door. "Yeah listen I don't mean to be sceptical here, but I'm not really into the whole fortune telling thing. See I like to keep my life a surprise, that's the beauty of it. So if you don't mind I'll be going now." I say as I turn and place my hand on the door. "Are you sure? Not even about your gift?" She says as my eyes suddenly widen as the last part catches my attention.

I turn back to her with a confused and curious look. "How do you know about that?" I ask her. She smirks at me. "Why else did I tell you that phrase?" She replies. Intriguing me I walk back with her to the stand of bones. "Usually I tell people to pick one of the bones, but for you I must ask you to pick three." She explains. Doing as she says I pick three random bones and follow to the bonfire.

We both kneel on a cushion opposite from each other. "Now throw one of them on the fire." She instructs. I nod as I do so. "The heat makes cracks in the bones and I read the cracks to tell your destiny." She says.

We watch as we see a few tiny cracks forming on the bone. Suddenly those few cracks start to multiply as they surround the bone almost engulfing the bone as it looks like it is about to break. The cracks spreading then stops as I look at the bone and see that the bone is filled with cracks yet it is not breaking, despite the damage.

"Ugh, care to explain?" I ask her as she studies the bone. "Interesting...interesting." She says with interest. "What?" I exclaim. "The bone tells that you are going through much anger and hatred and that it will consume, yet a small hope holds you together." She informs.

I look at her irritated. "Look if this is about my anger towards the fire nation…" I say before she continues. "However the anger and hatred is a misunderstood one." She finishes leaving me confused. "What?" I ask her. She shakes her head and focuses on me. "Throw the next bone." She instructs. "But..." I try to protest as she gives me a look.

I keep quiet as I throw the second bone into the fire. I see that as soon as I throw the bone in the fire it instantly breaks in half. I look at Aunt Wu as she studies the bone. "You divide yourself between yourself and gift you inherit. Only by accepting your birth right can you truly find peace." She advises. I look at her irritated. "I thought we we're supposed to tell my future not give me mental advice." I argue as Aunt Wu gives me another look.

I throw the last bone in fire. The bone starts to crack a little as it stops. "That's it?" I ask unsatisfied. Suddenly we see another crack forming, this one bigger as it spreads and then forms numerous cracks as it engulfs the bone. "This is unbelievable I've never seen anything like this before." Wu says as the bone ripples and cracks as if being crushed by an incredible strength.

The bone then breaks into many shards as they fly everywhere. As the bone explodes a thick black smoke bursts up from the remains as the fire trails behind it. The smoke changes into a beast of a canine like feature. Its venomous eyes glow emanating a blood red colour as its mouth carries teeth and has deadly claws that look to be shaper than daggers and is vicious than a liontiger. It looks to me as it sneers with anger. My whole body is paralysed by the sight of it as it opens its mouth to roar, although no sound leaves the beast I can still imagine hearing it as it sends ripple down my spine. The beast pounces with great force as it dives unto me. I shield myself while still seeing it as I let out a cry of fear. As it engulfs me it then disperses as the smoke fades.

After a while I look at myself to see I am left unscathed. I then look at Aunt Wu who is left in a state of shock. "What just happened?" I ask demanding an answer. She looks at me confused. "I don't know." She answers leaving me surprised. "You don't know?" I say raising my a little. "I can't describe it." She says raising my temper. "YOU CAN'T DESCRIBE IT?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE FOTUNETELLER AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME!" I yell as I start to get really angry scaring Aunt Wu. "I'm sorry." She says. "SORRY?! GIVE ME A BETTER AWNSER NOW!" I yell as my teeth start to get shaper. My anger is fuelled to the brim as I get ready to pounces on her.

As I almost get ready I feel a body collide against mine as it knocks me away from her. As I hit the ground hard I still feel the body on me and look to see Sokka holding me down. "GET OFF ME SOKKA." I demanded. "Not until you calm down." He says. Trying to break free wanting to rip his open I struggle and struggle and struggle… until I finally give in and calm down.

Sokka, being satisfied, gets off of me stands up as he stretches out his hand. I slap it away as I get up from the ground without a word and looking at him and start to walk away to the door. I look to see Aang and Katara standing by the door both shocked at my actions. "Move away." I sneer at them as their faces become even more shocked as they step aside and I leave the room not looking back as my face is filled more grief than in anger as I exit the building and close the door as I lean against the wall and wait for my soon to be former friends.

* * *

 **A half hour later**

* * *

"Control your anger, control your anger, control your anger…" I repeat to myself for the last 30 minutes. I then hear the door open behind me as I see the three of them exiting the building. As they exit to the outdoor surrounding I turn my back against them as I walk to the exit of the village without looking back or saying a word.

"Where are you going Zian?" Aang asks me. I look up at the sky as I begin to speak without looking at him. "I'm not very good on farewells so I am leaving." I say. "Why?" Sokka asks. I then turn to them. "Come on now. I don't expect you to still have me with you guys after everything I have done." I clarify. "But we do you're a great friend to us, you helped us so much in our adventure. You helped me." Aang says. "And me." Sokka follows. "And me." Katara finishes. "Face it Zian even if you lose your anger we'll still be your friends no matter what." Aang says cheering me up.

"Really?" I ask. "Yeah, I mean the rest of the journey won't be fun without you." Aang says as he gives a warm smile along with the siblings. I look at them and grin. "Alright." I say happily. As we walk on.

"Well now you all got to see that fortune telling is just a big stupid hoax." Sokka says pessimistically. "You're just saying that because you're gonna make yourself unhappy your whole life." Katara says with a cheeky grin. "That woman is crazy! My life will be CALM and HAPPY and JOYFUL." Sokka finishes as he kicks a rock that bounces of a wall and hits him on the head as he falls to the ground. "That doesn't prove anything." He remarks

"Well I like depictions. Some things are gonna turn out very well." Katara says. "They sure are." Aang says in a sly tone. "Why what did she tell you?" Katara asks curiously. "Some stuff you'll find out." Aang says as Katara looks at me and opens her. She then waves it away. "Never mind." She says as I know she wanted to ask me about my fortune as we then walk to the town square where all the townsfolk are gathered around an archway as they are all looking up at the sky.

"What's up?" I say trying to be funny as everyone ignores me. "We're waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds, to predict the fate of the whole village." The old guy who we met before says. "That cloud kind of looks like a fluffy bunny." Aang says pointing up. "You better hope that's not a bunny. The fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction." He says seriously. I look at him with a confused grin. "Then what does a terrifying monster foretell? Happiness and sunshine?" I ask sarcastically as he looks at me. "Yes." He says smiling as I face palm.

"The cloud reading will tell us with mount Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt." A woman explains to us. "We used to have a tradition of once a year going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves. But ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village 20 years ago, we have a tradition of not doing that." The old man says. "I'd still go up even if there was a fortune teller." I comment.

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy old woman's superstitions." Sokka argues with him as his sister quiets him as we see Aunt Wu appears from the steps and walk to the archway. Everyone cheers at her as she walks past them; I however cover myself to avoid her gaze. As she stands under the archway, she takes a deep breath and takes out a book and observes the sky.

"Bending arrow cloud" She says looking at an arrow shaped cloud and then at her book. "Good crops this year. Nice big harvest." She says loud enough for the whole village to hear. "Darn good news." A farmer says as he hugs his wife in joy. "Wavy moon shaped cloud" She says as she continues. "Gonna be a great year for twins." She says as two twins high five each other. "And a cumulus cloud with a twisting knob coming off the end of it." She says. "The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!" She yells as everyone cheers in excitement. "That was anticlimactic." I say as all of the villagers leave and go about their business.

* * *

 **A while later**

* * *

I stand in front of Aunt Wu's door as I knock on the door. "Yes how can I help you?" Aunt Wu says as she opens the door and jerks back a little as she sees with an ashamed look on my face. "Listen Aunt Wu I want to say that I'm sorry about the way that I acted and I regret it fully." I say apologetically. She smiles and looks at me. "It's fine no harm done." She says cheering me up. "Awesome, can you tell me what you saw at my fortune?" I ask her eagerly. She looks at me nervously. "No." She says and slams the door on me. I roll my eyes as I walk away. Katara passes me as she walks to Aunt Wus house. After a while they talk and she closes the door on her as I walk back to her.

Aang then appears from the sky flying his glider with Sokka as they both land next to us. "Hi Katara. Hi Zian." He says. "Can you believe she won't let me in?" Katara says abruptly. "And after all the business I have given her." She adds. "But she doesn't even charge." Aang says. "I know but still." Katara protests.

"Well we have other things to worry about. Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano." Sokka says to us. "Sokka you tried to convice me she was wrong before, it's going to take an awful lot to change my mind." Katara says when suddenly the ground shakes awhile and we see smoke coming out of the volcano top. "Well then. Let's warn everyone." I say as we run to the village square.

"Everyone, that volcano is going to blow any second. Aunt Wu was wrong." Sokka yells. "Yeah, yeah we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu mister science and reason lover." A woman says to him. I jump on top of a roof. "You all wanna die by a volcano?! Then let go of your belief in fortune telling and get out of the village!" I yell to them as the ground shakes again. "Look, can your fortune telling explain that?" Sokka says as everyone looks at the volcano that is smoking.

"Tsh, can your science explain why it rains?" A guy next to Sokka says to him mockingly. "Yes! Yes it can!" Sokka yells getting frustrated as everybody moves on and being normal. I jump of the roof and land next to my friends. "They just won't listen to reason." Katara says. "But they will listen to Aunt Wu." Aang says. "And that is where the problem lies." I say. "Well it's about to become the solution. We're taking fate into our own hands. I need to borruw Aunt Wus book." Aang says as the three of us stand guard and he sneaks into Wus house.

After a while he comes out with the book as he and Katara get on Appa and fly towards the clouds. The people gather as the clouds begin to take shape as Sokka drags Aunt Wu to show her. "Aunt Wu, look. Something strange is happening in the clouds." He says pointing up. "That's very strange it shouldn't…Oh my." She gasps as she looks at the clouds to see a cloud that has been shaped into a skull.

* * *

 **A moment later**

* * *

"We can still save the village if we act fast. Sokka has a plan." Aang tells the people. "Lava is gonna flow downhill to this spot. If we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river." Sokka explains.

"If anyone besides Zian are earthbenders come with me." Aang says. "I'm an earthbender." The brother of the twin says. "I'm not." The other says. "Everybody else grab a shovel." Sokka says before the earth shakes from another volcano eruption. "We got to hurry." Sokka finishes as the entire village scatter about trying to find a shovel.

We all dig a long and deep trench leading to the river as me and the other earthbender push the ground away to make the trench deeper. As we finally clear the path to the river Aang yells to everyone to evacuate as they do haste.

All four of us stand at the edge of the trench outside of the village as the lava flows down melting everything in its path. As the lava enters the trench we see that something is wrong. "It's not deep enough and the lava is too much. It's overflowing." I exclaim. We run away from it. We turn around however to see Aang staying where he is.

As the lave rises it creates a wave around the village. Aang takes a deep breath as alot (and I mean alot) of air enters his lungs as he then exhales the air onto the lava wave as it cools down turning into cooled earth. As he finishes he takes a deep breath and relaxes.

I whistle in surprise. "Now that is impressive." I say. "Man sometimes I forget what a powerful bender he is." Sokka says. "What did you say?" I hear Katara ask. "Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender." He explains. "Can't deny that. He does show incredible abilities." I comment.

As day light breaks all of the villages and us gather around the village square as Aang walks to Aunt Wu. "By the way, we kind of borrowed your book." Aang says embarrassed as he hands her, her book. "So you messed with the clouds did you?" She says seriously. After a few moments she then chuckles. "Very clever." She compliments.

"No offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortune telling." Sokka says to the villagers. "But Aunt Wu predicted that the village wouldn't be destroyed and it wasn't. She was right after all." The old man says as Sokka walks quickly close to his face. "I hate you." He says sneering at him as Katara gently walks him away.

As Aang finishes with Aunt Wu I walk passed her without saying a word. She looks at me in a way knowing what I am going to ask her. "You still want to know what I saw?" She asks. I stop as I turn around to face her. "If you want to tell me." I say. She smiles to me. "While I can't tell you everything I can tell you this. I see that you have friends that care for you deeply. Don't let it overcome you." She tells me as I look at her confused at what she meant by it.

Pushing it aside I bow to her as I run to Appa and jump on the saddle as we take off. As I wonder what Aunt Wu meant I hear Meng. "Floozy" She says as I look back. "I heard that!" I yell to her as we fly off to our next destination.

Sorry for the wait but now I can continue on. So expect more chapters to come out. See you in the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

The next Chapter has arrived. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9: Bato of the water tribe

* * *

We cross through the forest as I see Aang sliding down a hill as he picks up something. "Hey look a sword made out of a whale's." Aang says as I look at sword with curved blade. "Great…so where is the rest of the whale?" I ask rhetorically with sarcasm. Sokka takes the sword and inspects it.

"This is a water tribe weapon. See if you can find anything else." Sokka says to us as we start looking around. "Did someone lose something?" I hear Katara ask. "No we found something." Aang exclaims. "Something sharp." I say obviously.

Sokka picks something up as I see it is the tip of an arrow. "It's burnt." He says as he examines marks on a tree. "There was a battle. Water tribe warriors ambushed a group of fire benders. The fire benders fought back but the warriors drove them down this hill." He finishes as he runs down a hill as we follow.

As we follow him to the edge of a beach he suddenly stops with us behind him. "So then what happened?" Aang asks. "I don't know the trail ends here." He says as I look to my right. "Oo, what's that?" I ask curiously. We all look as we see a big boat docked on the shores.

"It's one of our boats." Sokka exclaims as he and his sister runs towards it. I and Aang follow them. "Is this one of dad's boats?" Katara asks. "No. But it's from his fleet. Dad was here." He says. "And yet I the smell seem recent." I mutter to myself.

As darkness falls we huddle over a campfire as Aang and Katara is sleeping while I and Sokka stay awake. I look to Sokka as I see him tending the fire but also with a sadden look on his face as appears to be in deep thought probably remembering something. "Miss your father, don't you?" I ask him causing him to go away from his thoughts and look at me.

"How do you know?" He asks me with a still sadden look. "I know that look. I have it also." I admit. "Really?" He asks. I look to him with a grin. "Don't worry. I'm sure that your father misses you and sister too." I say reassuring him as I smile. He smiles back to me and prepares to speak, when I suddenly hear a twig snap.

I and Sokka jump up and look in the direction where it is. "Who goes there?!" I say as I see a figure walking towards us in the darkness as the moonlight shines over him revealing his face. He is a middle aged man with long hair who is wearing water tribe clothes that covering everything but his left upper body which is completely covered in bandages.

"Sokka?" He says surprised. "Bato?" Sokka says equally surprised to see the person. I see Aang and Katara waking up. "Bato." Katara exclaims upon hearing the name. "Sokka, Katara." Bato says as the siblings run to him and hug him. "It is so good to see you. You've grown so much." He says happily as me and Aang walk up closer to him and bow to him.

"Hi I'm Aang and this is Zian." Aang introduces us. "Where's dad?" "Is he here?" Sokka and Katara ask him eagerly. "No, he and the other warriors should be in the Eastern earth kingdom by now." He says. The wind starts to blow as the four of them start to shiver beside me as I am unaffected by it. "This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside." Bato says as he leads the siblings of the beach while gesturing me and Aang to follow as we do so.

After a while we arrive at an abbey where we see women in white clothing talking. "After I was wounded your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me eversince." Bato says as he leads the siblings to a woman who is talking to her co-workers. "Superior, these are kudos children. They've been traveling with the Avatar and this young boy. I found them by my boat." Bato says to the elder as she smiles.

"Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence, welcome to our Abbey." She says. "Thank you. It's truly an honour to meet you. If there's anything…" Aang says before Sokka butts in. "What smells so good Bato?" Sokka asks him as he smells the air. "The sister craft ointment and perfume." Bato explains pointing to many vases next to us as I start to feel a little sick and they take notice. "Are you alright Zian?" Bato asks me. I look to him and try to brush away the situation. "I'm fine. Probably just the fish I ate." I say, when in actuality it's the strong smells coming from the vases that is making me nauseas.

Bato takes us to a house near the abbey as he opens the door and we look inside. The room has a fire in the middle with a pot on top of it, a tent at the corner (for some reason) and for (upsettingly) decorations, there's animal pelts hanging on the walls and floor. "Bato it looks like home." Katara exclaims happily as they both look around. "Everything's here, even the pelts." Sokka says. "Yeah nothings cosier than dead animal skins." Aang says. "I bet it makes the place look 'lively'." I say sarcastically examining a bear skin on the ground.

I see the three of them sit around the pot as Katara opens it revealing stew of some kind with a strange yet delicious smell. "No way. Stewed sea prunes?" Katara says surprised as Bato tells them to help themselves. "Dad can eat a whole barrel of these." Sokka says as he pours a bowl for everyone. As he hands it to me I take a sip from it and as I taste it I immediately down it, not caring how hot it is.

As I finish I hear them tell their stories about their own. Not wanting to be a fifth wheel I stand up and quietly walk out of the room. I walk outside and embrace the chilly night, not that it (not being narcissistic) bothers me but…meh. I open the gates of the abbey as I take a little stroll down the road onto the beach. As I come to the beach I lay on a rock (because why not) and rest as I put my hands behind my head and look up at the stars.

"Seems like a beautiful night, isn't it?" A person says next to me. "Definitely" I say relax as I then widen my eyes in surprise and proceed to groan. "Ah nuts." I say as I look to my right and see none other than the annoying Tui himself in his spirit appearance. He smiles as he says "Hello" to me. I sigh. "What do you want?" I ask him irritated.

He continuous to smiles at me as he sits up. "Oh come now, don't tell me you're still upset about the whole 'fire nation base' incident?" He says. I turn to him giving him an annoyed look. "Believe you me I'm still angry at you, I'm just not in the mood to be angry right now. Now go away." I say not wanting any of his nonsense. "Naaaah" He says.

I roll my eyes. "Again what do you want?" I ask him. "Just checking up on you." He awnsers. "Checking up or monitoring me?" I ask. "Call it what you will." He says as I start to get annoyed. "Will you just go away." I say for the third time in a row. Tui still smiles. "Ok then see you soon. Just remember, you have friends who care deeply about you." After that he vanishes. I roll my eyes. "Crazy old badger mole." I mutter as I walk back to the Abbey.

* * *

 **The next morning**

* * *

Bato takes us to his boat on the beach. "This ship is sentimental to me. It was built by my father." Bato says. I look at Bato with a little envy, seeing him with a possession that was given to him by a parent. "You must be filled with pride." I say sadly hoping he did not notice.

I then see Aang whistle casually as it makes me a little suspicious but I brush it off. "Is this the boat he took you ice dodging in?" Sokka asks him curiously. "Yep it's got the scars to prove it." He says with pride. "How about you Sokka? You must have some good story from your first time ice dodging." Bato asks wondering. I see a sombre look on Sokkas face. "He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough." Katara tells him.

"Oh I forgot you were too young." Bato says. "What ice dodging?" Aang asks with interest. "It's a rite of passage for young water tribe members. When our fourteen your dad takes you." Bato explains. He then places a hand on Sokkas shoulder. "You know what you're about to find out." He says smiling.

* * *

 **A few moments later**

* * *

"Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery and trust." Bato explains as we ride on his boat on the shores. "In our village it was done by weaving a boat through a field of ice bergs." He says. "How are we supposed to ice dodge without ice?" Sokka asks him. "You'll be dodging…those." Bato says as he points to a field of sharp rocks in front of us. I drop my jaw. "You're insane." I say to him.

"Sokka you steer and call the shots. Lead wisely." Bato advises him. "Katara and Zian, you two secure the mainsail." He says as I and Katara get into position. "The winds can be brutal. So be brave." He says and turns to Aang. "Aang you control the jib. Without your steady hand we'll all go down. Your position is about trust." He says I see Aang eyes widen.

"I know that. Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar, I know about trust." He retorts. "For this I cannot help you. You pass or fail on our own." Bato says as he sits in the front of the boat. "He does know that fail means death, right?" I mutter as we continue towards the rocks.

"Aang ease up on the jib. Katara and Zian, steady." Sokka orders. "Aang less sail, Katara give him room!" He yells. As we struggle but succeeding in keeping the boat in control we move, weave and dodge the rocks as we press on. Sokka yells to sway to the right due to a massive rock in front of us as I pull on the rope of the sail as hard as I can. As I see us drawing closer to the rock I worry that we will hit it.

As we draw closer we go pass the rock barely missing it by inches. I sigh in relief. "Good job." Sokka congratulates us. Before we can celebrate we look forward and see a bunch of huge rocks blockading our exit. "There's no way trhough!" Katara yells. "We can make it!" Sokka yells confident in himself. I look at him shocked. "Sokka you're nuts!" I yell to him. "Sokka you've already proven yourself maybe we should…" Bato says to him only to be ignored. "Aang I'm gonna need air on that sail. Katara I'm gonna need you to bend as much water between us and those rocks. Zian if any rocks are too tall, break them." He says as we all do what we're ordered even though I think it is still insane.

As the water level rises and so does the boat. It seems that we might make it…that is until we all see a tall rock that literally stand out above the rest and we are heading straight for it. "I can't bend anymore water!" Katara yells. We come closer to the rock. I run to the front of the ship and leap off towards the rock. As I close in on it I retract my arm and close my fist. With much force I thrust out my arm and punch the rock.

I fall back and land on the ship as it safely passes over the rocks and the water settle at last. We all rest from the tension. "Never do that again." I say to Sokka as I lay on the ground.

* * *

 **Back on the beach**

* * *

On the beach, I and my friends stand next to each other as Bato stands in front of us holding a bowl of blue colour paste. "The spirits of water bare witness to these to these marks." He says as he stands in front of Sokka. "For Sokka the mark of the wise, the same mark your father earned." He says as draws a half oval marking with a dot on the bottom on his forehead. Sokka looks at him proudly.

Bato then stands in front of me and Katara. "For Katara and Zian the mark of the brave, where courage inspires us." He says as he draws I see him drawing a crescent shape moon on her forehead and knowing he makes the same for me. I then smile knowing I earned this mark even if I'm not a water tribe member.

He lastly stands in front of Aang. "And for Aang the mark of the trusted. You and Zian are honorary members of the water tribe." He says drawing a line on his forehead. This causes me to smile even more. I see however that Aang doesn't look so happy.

"I can't." Aang says looking guilty over something. "Of course you can." Katara says. He then wipes the paste of his head as he back pedals a few inches from us. "Aang what are you talking about?" Katara asks him confused. "A messenger gave this to me for Bato." He says as he takes out a crumbled up paper that was hidden in his shirt and hands it to Katara.

When she opens it I see how shocked she is at the paper. "You have to understand, I was afraid you would…" Aang tries to explain before Sokka bursts out in rage. "THIS IS THE MAP TO OUR FATHER! YOU HAD IT THE WHOLE TIME!? HOW COULD YOU!?" "WELL YOU CAN GO TO THE NORTH POLE ON YOUR OWN I'M GOING TO FIND DAD!" He yells furiously as he walks away. "Now Sokka I think you should…" Bato tries to protest as Sokka ignors him and looks at his sister. "Katara are you with me?" He asks her.

She looks back at Aang as I see hesitation in her eyes. "I'm with you Sokka." She answers with heavy guilt before walking to her brother. I however stand where I am. The sibilings look back to me. "And you Zian?" Sokka asks probably hoping I would join them. I shake my head. "I made a decision to help Aang on his quest and I intend keep to my word…even if we go our separate ways." I say as they and Bato leave the two of alone with Aang regretting his mistake.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

* * *

As I haul the last luggage onto Appa I see Bato and the siblings are finished packing are ready to leave as Katara walks to us with a sadden look. "Good luck." She says to both of us. "Ok you too." Aang responds. "Sure." I say to her knowing that I'm not really good on goodbyes. She walks away to the others as they walk out of the Abbey and set out as I and Aang are left alone.

"We should probably go." Aang says to me. I look at him sadly. "Yeah." I say as Aang leads Appa to the beach.

* * *

 **A while later.**

* * *

"Are we ready to go, Zian?" Aang asks me As we rest on the beach ready to go. "Yep let's go." I answer. I then see one of the Abbey women come running to us. "Avatar you must leave." She says to us. "We're on our way no need to rush us." I say irritated. "A grop of people came looking for you." She says scared. "Who?" Aang asks. "A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster and a young man with a scar." She says. "Zuko." I hear Aang says angrily. I then remember who's Zuko. "Oh right, scar face prince." I say jokingly.

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you." She explains. "A necklace?" Aang wonders before he realizes and gasp and say "Katara" I look to him knowing what he realises and I say "Uh oh"

* * *

 **Few moments later**

* * *

As we fly back to the Abbey on Appa I look down and see the beast the woman was talking a Sheershu. She is carrying the sibilings, Zuko, the old man and a woman (who gives me a creepy vibe) on her back. I see Aang open his glider as he jumps of and glide to them. Thinking I should join the fight I jump of as well.

I fall to the ground and as soon as I make contact with the ground I land hard and create a crater around me. "Zian!" Katara shouts in joy. The beast fell to the ground and woman takes her whip and whips her with it as the sheershu gets up and charges towards Aang.

Not wanting him to get hurt a run to the animal and before she can get close to Aang I tackle her as I, the animal and the woman are send flying against a wall.

I regain consciousness as I see the old man in front of me with a smile. Ignoring him I stand and see the woman and her pet is back in action. "Hey!" I yell drawing their attention to me. The sheershu snarls at me as I do the same. We proceed to circle around each other as she runs towards at high speed. I manage to move out of the way but not before getting hit by her tong that strikes my arm, paralyzing it.

She then hits my knee as I feel myself getting weaker. As she draws closer to me I summon a wall to protect myself only for it to be destroyed by her front paws as it pushes me to the ground. She draws closer to me as I lay there barely able to stand up as she gets ready to strike.

As I wait for the attack a strange liquid substance suddenly washes over us making us wet. I smell the substance and recognise it as the strong perfume which causes me the gag and my nose to itch. I see the sheershu get confuse as she starts to go rampant hitting her tong on her master and Zuko as they fall to the ground. The beast run off as it disappears from view.

Still lying on the ground I feel hands pick me up as I look to see them belong to Sokka, Katara and Aang. They smile at me (as I return it) and carry me over to Appa as they settle me on the saddle and we all fly off.

* * *

 **Moments later**

* * *

As we finally reach an acceptable distance between us and Zuko we finally relax, everyone except me of course as my arm and leg is still paralysed and my nose itching like crazy.

"So where do we go?" Aang asks. "We're getting you to the north pole." Katara answers. "Yeah, we've lost too much time as it is." Sokka agrees. "Don't you want to see your father?" Aang ask them surprised and confused. "Of course we do Aang, but you're our family too and right now you need us more." Sokka says. "And we need you." Katara says.

"And what about me?" I ask them irritated as they look at me as they smile. "You're our family to Zian and we need you as well." Katara says causing me to smile. "I wish I could give you a little piece of home Katara something to remind you." Aang says. "I'll be ok." She says. "Still a little trinket, something like this." He says as he pulls out a necklace that resembles Kataras lost one, in fact I look closer and see it is the exact same one.

"Aang how'd you get that?" Katara asks as she takes it and places it around her neck. "Zuko asked me to be sure I got it to you." He says deviously. "Oh, that's so sweet of Zuko. Would you give him a kiss for me when you see him?" She asks him. He says sure as Katara leans forward and kisses Aang on his cheek causing him to blush.

Happy and yet angry I start to speak. "That's nice and all but it doesn't change the fact that I'm peeved at you guys!" I say angrily. They look at me confused. "Why?" Sokka asks. I look at him. "Because of the whole stunt my nose is itchy!" I say causing them to laugh at my misery. Even though I'm angry I smile on the inside knowing I have such good friends.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. See you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 IS OUT!. WOOOOOOOOO! Hope you guys like it. Enjoy and tell me what you guys think.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Deserter

* * *

We walk in the forest casually on a lovely morning. "Ah, what a lovely evening. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and the insects are busy doing whatever the heck they do. Peaceful." I say all tranquil. We walk until we come across a board with different stuff.

"This should give us a good idea what around here." Katara says. "See if you find a menu, I'm starving." Sokka says thinking with his stomach. "I bet we'll find something to eat here." Aang says excitingly pointing at a poster. "Fire day's festival." Aang says reading the poster as he reads the rest. "Fire nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, benders, magicians." Aang says reading from the poster. "This would be a great place for me to study some real fire benders." Aang says with excitement. I look at him narrowed eyed for a second. "Suuuure, nothings better than studying fire bending at a place where dozens upon dozens of fire benders celebrate who will immediately try to kill you at the mere sight of your face." I say sarcastically as I give a sarcastic smile and thumbs up.

"And you might want to look at this." Sokka says as he stands on the other side of the board. We all stand next to him as we see a full body poster of Aang…and surprising or not surprising a poster of me. "Hey a poster of me and Zian." Aang says joyfully as he takes the two posters of the board. "A wanted poster. This is bad." Sokka clarifies.

I take my wanted poster as I read the description. "Wanted for crimes against the fire nation, is ferocious, dangerous and merciless and should not be engaged alone. If you any information regarding the whereabouts of the criminal contact the nearest fire nation soldier. Capture alive." I then look at the others. "Well seems like I caused enough trouble for them notice." I say happily of having a bounty on my head.

"I think we better keep moving." Katara advises as Aang looks at her. "I have to learn fire bending at some point and this could be my only chance to watch a master up-close." Aang says. "But you haven't even learned enough water bending to go to earth bending yet much less progress to fire bending." I protest. "Plus I don't think we should go, the place would be crawling with fire nation shoulders." I say.

"I guess we could go check it out." Katara says giving in as my jaw drops. "What?" Sokka and I say at the same time. "Did you not hear what I just said?" I ask irritated. "And you really want to walk in to a fire nation town where their all fired up with all their, you know fire?" Sokka asks. "We'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble we'll leave." Katara says. "Yeah because we always leave before we get into trouble." Sokka says sarcastically as we walk back to Appa.

* * *

 **That night**

* * *

As we walk awhile we see the town over a cliff as Aang looks to Appa and Momo. "You guys stay out of sight here while we go to the festival." He says as the both try to hide, Appa failing due to his size. Aang then looks to us. "Ready disguises." He says as we wear cloaks and pull the hood over our heads. "These are a ridiculous disguises." I say as I look Aang with his back towards us as he turns around and show his disguise is only the back of his shirts collar over his head.

"I stand corrected, THAT is a ridiculous disguise." I say dumbstruck. "It's like you're a whole different person." Sokka says mockingly as Katara giggles. Sticking with the disguises we walk off the cliff and head to the town.

As we reach it I look and see a lot of people (all of them being fire nation.) enjoying themselves as fireworks are being shot into the air and children chasing while laughing. "How can these people enjoy themselves when there is a war going on that was started by them?" I think to myself. We look around see many of the people are wearing masks which makes the four of us stick out like a sore fun.

"I think we need some we need some new disguises." Katara says. "Where are we gonna get masks like that?" Sokka says aggravated. As he says that a merchant shouts behind us. "Get your genuine fire festival masks here." I look surprised. "Well how about that." I say as we walk to the merchant. We each take a mask of our own. I picking out one that has the face of a monster with sharp teeth and a sinister glare. I sigh knowing that this probably suits me.

As I put it on I see what my friends are wearing. I see Katara mask that has a woman's face on it with red cheeks and lips. Aang has a mask with a frown face and sadden eyes with tears. Sokka has a mask with blue skin and a wide smile. Katara, seeing this as inaccurate, switches the two masks to fit their style with, Aang now having the smile mask and Sokka having the frown mask.

Finish with picking our masks we continue walking around the town. "There's some food." Aang says pointing to a merchant. "Finally" Sokka says as he runs past us to the merchant. "What do you have?" Sokka asks. "Flaming fire flakes, best in town." The merchant says as he hands to Sokka a bag of red beans that is giving of steam. Sokka takes the bag as he proceeds to stuff his face when suddenly he cries in pain as his mouth begins to burn as he tries to cool it down. "It appears you are not only hot headed but also hot mouth." I say humorously.

"Hey look at this." Aang says as we look and see a small crowd of people gathered around a small stage which appears to be a puppet show. A puppet appears from under the stage in fire nation clothing. "Don't worry loyal citizens; no-one can surprise the fire lord." The puppet says as an earth bender puppet appears behind ready to surprise attack him. The children gasp in terror as they for harm coming to the fire lord.

Before the earth puppet could do anything the fire lord puppet swiftly turns around and spews fire from his mouth at the earth puppet burning it to a crisp. The people cheer for the fire lord while I on the other hand give low growls as I try to break free from my friend's grips who are trying to stop me from beating the puppeteer senseless.

As I finally lessen my anger we then walk away from it as we come to a bigger crowd with a bigger stage. "Aang where are we going?" Katara asks him. "I don't know there's a big crowd so it must good." He says. "Knowing the fire nation it's probably an execution." Sokka says pessimistically. We look and see a fire bender who is preforming by swinging three fireballs around as he combines them together as it then evaporates as dove appear from the flames and fly above the crowd as they cheer.

"I've got to learn that trick." Aang exclaims as I look at him. "Unless you want to entertain the fire lord well then go ahead." I say. "Thank you." The performer says as he bows to the audience. "For my next trick I need a volunteer from the audience." He says as Aang starts franticly jumping up and down with his hand out stretch as I stop him. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask him. "I want to get a closer look." He answers. "It's better that we don't attract any attention to ourselves." Katara whispers when suddenly I see the prefomer points to her. "How about you little?" He asks her as she steps back a bit and shakes her head. "Uh oh." I say.

"Aww, she's shy. Let's give her some encouragement folks!" The performer yells as the people start clapping and a kid pushes Katara to the stage. She is then hoisted up. "Aww that could have been me." Aang says as he sulks. "This is not good." I say worryingly.

The performer brings out a chair on stage and places it behind Katara as she sits on it. "Now this next trick is called, taming the dragon." He announces. "You will be my captured princess." He says to Katara as he takes a silk belt out of his sleeve and ties her to the chair as he starts the trick. He takes fire from four pillars as he combines them creating a fire dragon that is flying over his head. "Don't worry young maiden, I will tame this fiery beast." He says with poor acting skills. He then lassos on the "beast" with a fire rope as he tries to hold it.

As he continues to hold he starts to struggle. "It's too strong I can't hold it." He says with again poor acting. "We've got help her." Aang exclaims as Sokka holds him back. "No, we don't want to make a scene." Sokka says. As the rope fails to hold the "dragon" flies to Katara. Aang suddenly jumps up as we fail to catch him. He lands on the stage in front of Katara as he blasts air towards the fire dragon as it explodes into confetti.

After that I pinch the bridge of my nose as shake my head in disbelief. Aang then does a ridiculous dance (for some reason) as crowd boos at him. "Hey that kid's the Avatar!" A villager yells as I see the guards face towards us and run in our direction. "I think it's time to go." I say. "Hey look it's the wanted criminal." Another villager yells as he points to me. I look at the crowd annoyed. "Go stuff your head in a bucket!" I shout.

"Follow me; I will get you out of here." A voice says behind us as we look behind us to see a figure behind the wall wearing a cloak with a cowl covering his face. Not wanting to get caught run as we follow him. I look behind and see him throw a smoke bomb before he dashes to us. We run as fast as we can down the town as the people look to us as we pass through them. As we continue to run more guards chase us as they see us past them.

"I'm calling Appa." Aang says as he pulls out the bison whistle. "Don't you dare." I warn him as he ignores me and blows on it making a loud ringing sound in my ears as I try to block it out while still running. "I hope he can really hear that bison whistle." Sokka says. "If I can hear it then so can he." I say.

"This way." The stranger says as we make a left turn down an alleyway only to come across a dead end. We turn around to see the guards blocking the exit behind us as they draw the spears and close I on us. Just when I think we are done for I look up and see Appa flying down to us as the scramble away in fear.

As we are high enough the stranger throws a bomb down into a room full of fireworks that shoot of into the sky as the light the whole town up as we fly of safely. "Nice touch setting of the fireworks." Aang compliments the stranger. "You really seem to know your explosive." Sokka says. "I'm familiar." The guy says as I look at him which starts to make me angry. He has rugged brown hair and a monkey like appearance but what really started me was. "You're a fire nation soldier." Sokka exclaims in shock.

"Was. My name is…" He tries to say before I yell in anger as I pounce on him and start to strangle him. "Zian what are you doing?!" Katara yells to me as she and her brother run help the stranger. "WHO ARE YOU?! WHY DID YOU SAVE US?! ARE YOU AN ASSASIN?! ANSWER ME?!" I yell as my blood boils in rage at seeing a fire nation soldier. As I almost strangle him Katara and her brother grab both my arms as they pull me back and try to calm me down.

* * *

 **Back on the ground**

* * *

We sit around a campfire in a forest as Chey (the guy who saved us) tells us how he found us while keeping a safe distance from me. "I serve a man. More than a man really, he's a myth but he's real. A living legend, Jon Jon the deserter. He was a fire nation general…or was he an admiral." Chey says as I look at him annoyed. "He was high ranked we get, now continue before I strangle you again." I say irritated.

"Yeah way up there." He continues. "But he couldn't take the madness anymore. He's the first person to leave the army and live, now I'm the second but you don't get to be a legend for that. It's ok though." I look at him unconvinced. "Sounds like it's not that hard to leave the army." I say as I see Chey pretending not to hear that. "Jon Jon's a fire bending genius. Some say he's mad but he's not…he's enlightened." Chey finishes as I roll my eyes. "You mean there is a fire bender who's not with the fire lord? We got to go see him, he can train me." Aang says with excitement.

"We're not going to go see some crazy fire bender." Sokka argues. "He's not crazy, he's a genius. And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar that's why I followed you into the festival." Chey retorts. I stand up as I look at Chey with seriousness. "Listen we already set our sights on traveling to the North Pole and we are not going to let some fire nation deserter stop us from going there." I say.

"Zian, this could be my only chance to meet a fire bending master who would be willing to teach." Aang says trying to change my mind. "It can't hurt just to talk to him." Katara says. I look at them for a few seconds. "No" I say causing them to gasp. "Believe me Aang no good will come from you not learning the elements in the right order. We're leaving." I say when I suddenly stop as a man with a straw hat and clothes lands in front of me and point his spear at me. His friends soon follow as they all surround us. "Don't move." He says.

* * *

 **Moments later**

* * *

We follow the spear men as they lead us to somewhere with Chey at the front. "Jon Jon told you not to look for Avatar." A spear man says behind Chey. I raise an eyebrow. "Friends of yours?" I ask Chey. "Oh yeah Lin Ying is an old buddy, right Ling Ying?" Chey says to the guy behind him. "Shut up! Keep moving." Ling Ying orders Chey as we continue to move. "Sounds to me like otherwise." I remark.

As we finally reach our destination we are standing on a small hill with a river at the bottom and a tent next to it. "Go on. He sees you only." Ling Ying says to Chey. "It's okay we can chat later." Chey says. "Is that where Jon Jon is? I need to talk to him right away." Aang says as he moves only to be stopped by Ling Ying. "No you wait there." He says to Aang without looking at him. "Go now." He says as he shoves Chey. "Don't worry everything will be fine." Chey assures us as he walks to the tent. As he goes Ling Ying leads us to a tent next to us as we each get a bed and ready ourselves for some sleep.

* * *

 **The next morning**

* * *

Down we are all busy doing our own thing. Sokka is busy fishing, Katara is busy practising her water bending, I am standing on one leg on a earth pillar with one leg on the other as I keep my balance and Aang is stand on a rock in a squat position as heis being taught by Jon Jon. "Widen your stance. Wider. Bend your knees" Jon Jon orders Aang as he does so. "Now concentrate." He says as does so. "Good, good." He says as he walks away.

"Wait, what do I do now?" Aang asks him. Jon Jon turns around. "Silence! Talking is not concentrating. Look at your friend is she talking?" He asks him rhetorically gesturing to Katara. "Even your thick head friend and that oaf know how to concentrate on what they're doing." He says pointing to me and Sokka as we both say. "Hey".

"But what am I concentrating on?" Aang asks him. "Feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire yet it is incomplete balance with nature." Jon Jon says. "So when do I get to make some fire?" Aang asks him completely ignoring his explanation. "Concentrate!" Jon Jon yells as he turns around and walks on. We chuckle at Aang as we immediately stop as soon as he looks at us.

As the day progresses I see Aang still on the rock but now in an angry mood as he is holding a leaf.. "This is the worst fire bending instruction ever. All he does is leave me alone for hours to concentrate or breath." I hear Aang argue as I walk to them. "Training not going well?" I ask them as Katara nods. "I'm sure there's a good reason." Katara says to Aang. "I'm ready to do so much more." Aang assures us as I cross my arms. "I still say this is not a good idea that you're learning fire bending next." I tell them.

Aang proceeds to widen his squat stance as he holds to leaf in both hands. He then follows with inhaling and exhaling deeply. As he does so the burning of the leaf widens as it completely burns the leaf and creates a fire ball that hovers on Aang's hand. "I did it I made fire." Aang says with joy.

"Aang that's great but you should take it slow." Katara says as Aang spews the fire upwards. "Now that's fire bending." He says as he starts to play with fire. My worriedness start to grow for Aangs safety. "Aang I feel like you should stop now." I tell him as he ignores me and continues to play with it. He then stops and I see him wondering. "I wonder how that juggler did it." He wonders.

He then spins once as he holds the fire above his head as he then outstretches his arms as the fire creates a ring as it goes in all direction. It heads towards me and Katara as she uses her hands to protect herself. While the fire heads towards me visions flashes through me mind of people running and screaming and a young woman with black hair caring me in her arms. Before I can proses this, the vision suddenly as I see the fire inches away from me as I am unable to react as it singes my left scarred eye.

"AAAAAGH!" I scream as I cover my eye and fall to my knees. "Katara, Zian." Aang exclaims as I see him coming to us with my other eye. "I'm so sorry!" He yells apologetically. I hear Katara crying as I see Sokka running towards us. "Katara what's wrong?" He asks her. I let go of my eye as I look forward only to realize I can only see darkness through it. "My eye I can't see!" I yell panicking.

"WHAT DID YOU ME!?" I shout at Aang who looks guilty. "It was an accident…Katara….Zian…I'm so" He tries to say as he tries to comfort us. In a fit of rage I look at him snarling. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I bark at him as I run away from him as I vanish in into the forest.

I sit next to the river as I look at the water and see my own reflection. I place a hand over my eye and sigh knowing that I probably won't be able to see from it again. "She can heal it you know." I hear a voice say as I turn around and see none other than Tui behind me. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" I say annoyed. I then hear footsteps behind me as I see Katara her running to the river next to me as she hunches over while covering her hands in pain.

She looks at her hands as they are scorched and burned. She places them in the river as she winces in pain. Then suddenly I widen my eyes in shock as I see her hands glowing. She pulls her hands out and I widen even further as I see the burns on her hands have disappeared. "How did you do that?" I ask her.

"You have healing abilities." I hear someone say as I look and see it is Jon Jon as he walks to us. "The great benders of the water tribe sometimes have this ability." He says as he sits next to us. "I've always wished I was blessed like you. Free from this burning curse." He says to Katara. "But you're a great master. You have powers I'll never know." She says. "Water brings healing and life. Fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burden with its care to walk or raises edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually we are torn apart." He says with sorrow. "He wrong you know." I hear Tui say when suddenly a fire ball is fired at us as Jon Jon quickly blocks it. I look and see it is fire nation boats. "Go get your friends and flee. Do not come back here or you will all be destroyed. Hurry!" He yells at us as we run for safety.

We run until we see Sokka with Appa as he hears us and looks at us. "Katara are you alright?" He asks her. "I'm fine. We've got to get out of here. Where's Aang?" She asks him as he points to Jon Jon's tent. I and her run to it as she opens the flap and we both see Aang sitting while facing the wall in a circle of candles.

"Jon Jon tried to tell me that I wasn't ready, I wouldn't listen. I'm never gonna fire bend again." He says with sadness. "You'll have to eventually." Katara says. "No never again." He says. "It's ok Aang I'm healed." She says as Aang looks surprised. "What? How?" He asks surprised. "I'll explain later." She says. "And Zian?" He asks as I walk up behind him and give him a hard slap behind the head. "No I'm not but we can't worry about that now. We have to get out of here. Zhao and his soldiers are attacking." I say as Aang jumps up and look at us confused. "Where?" He asks us. "Down by the river. I think they captured Jon Jon." I say as Aang runs past us and out of the tent. "I have to help him." He says as he vanishes into the forest.

As we wait for Aang to return by the river I see him emerging from the river. "Have a nice walk home." He says as I am confused who he is talking about. "Would you hurry up? We have to go." I say to him as he jumps on Appa's head and we fly off. "Wait, where's Jon Jon?" He asks us. "They disappeared. They all did." Sokka says as I sit back with my arms crossed. "Good riddance." I say.

As we fly for a while we sit together as we see a burned mark on Aang's arm. "Aang you're burned." Katara says. He looks down and sees it only realizing it now. "Let me help you." Katara says as she kneels next to him. She bends some water from her flask as she covers her hand with it. She then places it on his arm as she inhales and exhales deeply. As the water drips from Aang's arm we see the mark has healed.

I then sigh as Katara looks at me. "You too." She says to me smiling as she takes more water as it covers her hand and she places it on my blind eye. Within a few seconds she takes her hand away as the water drips and I open my eye and smile brightly as I can see again. "Phew, that was a close one." I say relieved that I can see from the eye again as I hug her tightly almost suffocating her. "Thank you." I whisper. "You're welcome; however the scar is still there." She says as I brush the thought away. "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me." I say honestly.

"Wow, that's good water." Aang says impressed. "When did you learn how to do that?" Sokka asks surprised. "I guess I always knew." She says. Sokka then turns to irritation. "Oh, well thanks for the first aid over the years. Like when I fell into the grease fire ramble and that time I had two fish hooks in my thumb." He says sarcastically. "Two?" Aang asks. "He tried to get the fish hook out with another fish hook." Katara explains. "Why?" I ask as I chuckle as we fly on. "Oh and that time that big snake bit me. Thanks for healing that up, that was great really helpful." He rambles on as I smile and start to noogie him. "I love you to Sokka." I say as I've couldn't be happier to have have friends like these.

* * *

Chapter 10 is done. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much for all your support seriously you guys are wonderful, amazing and awesome thank you. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Later

Thank you soooooooooooooooooooo much. Thank you Thank you Thank you. Ok I'll go now.


	11. Chapter 11

He guys here's the next chapter sorry if it took so long I've been busy. Anyways enjoy

* * *

Chapter 11: The Northern Air Temple

* * *

"He should know the truth about what happened." Tui says standing behind a spirit who sitting on the edge of a cliff side overlooking the ocean. "The past should stay the past. He doesn't have to know what happened." The figure says, who is also the same figure who was at the fire nation fortress. "It's best that he knows the truth…or do you want to repeat what happened to you." Tui says concerned. The figure swiftly turns and springs right up to his face with sharp teeth growing in his mouth and a sneer angered look. "THAT WAS NOT MY FUALT!" He shouts at Tui.

He gives him a look knowing he is right. The figure calms down as he sits again. "So will you tell him?" Tui asks. The figure gives a low grunt as he whispers. "We shall see."

* * *

 **That night**

* * *

"So travellers the next time you think you hear a strange large bird talking, take a closer look it might not be a giant parrot…but a flying man. A secret group of air walkers who laugh at gravity and laugh at does bound by it." A story teller tells us with enthusiasm as he finishes and shows his hat to people to give him payment for the story.

As I try not to fall asleep after the story I hear what Aang has to say. "Aren't Airbender stories the best?" Aang asks. "I don't think so; Earthbender stories are amazing to me." I say feeling tired. "Was it realistic? Is that how it was back then?" Katara asks. "I laugh at gravit all the time." Aang says. "Gravity." He says chuckling.

The story teller then walks up to us as he flashes his hat in front of Sokka. "Jingle jingle." He says shaking the hat. As Sokka check his clothes he comes out empty handed. "Sorry" Sokka apologise as the guy walks away. "Aww, cheap skates." He says as I give him a rude gesture (by sticking my tongue out) at him.

"Hey thanks for the story." Aang says walking to him. "Tell it to the cap boy." The guy says grudgingly as a piece falls out of the hat. Momo then places it back as the guy sees it and smiles. "Aww, much obliged little bat thing." He says patting Momo's head as I smile and shake my head in disbelief. "It means a lot to hear Airbender stories. It must have been a hundred years you great grandpa met them." Aang says.

The guy looks at him confused. "What are you prattling about child? Great granpappy saw the air walkers last week." I hear him say making me confused and surprised.

* * *

 **The next morning**

* * *

Aang decided that we should head out to the Northern Air Temple seeing as the path to the North Pole is in that direction as we fly on Appa over the clouds. "Hey we're almost to the Northern Air Temple. This is where they had the championship for sky bison pulling." Aang says. "Do you really think we'll find Airbenders?" Katara asks Sokka who carving something out of a piece of wood. "You want to be like you or totally honest?" Sokka ask. "Are you saying I'm a liar?" Katara says annoyed. "I'm saying you're an optimist. Same thing basically." He says.

"Sokka be nice." I say as I look to Katara and Aang. "But he's right, it wouldn't be good to get your hopes to high Aang just…don't be disappointed if there aren't any Airbenders there." I say trying to rational. Nodding at me he then shouts. "Hey guys look at this!"

I look and I can't believe my eyes. I see a huge temple covered by smaller ones that is nested on a snowy mountain that is high above the clouds. As I look I also big birds circling around the temple flying high. I look closer and see that they are not birds but people flying with winged contraptions.

Katara gasps. "They really are Airbenders." She says joyfully. I see Aang lay back with his arms crossed. "No their not." He says sounding disappointed. "What do you mean they're not? Does guys are flying." Sokka says. "Gliding maybe but not flying. You can tell by the way they move their not Airbending. Those people have no spirit." After he says that a glider glides towards us as he zooms above us as he laughs with joy.

"I don't know Aang that kid seems pretty spirited." Katara says. I see Aang opens his glider as he jumps off Appa and follows the kid. After that another person zooms past us. "We better find some solid ground before it finds us." Sokka says as I agree and we land on the temple grounds.

* * *

 **A few moments later**

* * *

As Aang is finished showing off he lands in front of us as we see the kid Aang was chasing landing perfectly on the ground as he slows down. When stops I see him sitting on a chair with wheels. Some kids then take the glider off as he doesn't even get up making me realize that his legs are paralyzed. He then rolls his way to us. He then looks at Aang in surprise. "Hey you're a real Airbender. You must be the Avatar. That's amazing! I've…I've hear stories about you." He says excitingly. "Thanks." Aang says rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow this glider chair is incredible." Sokka says as he examines the kid's glider. "You think this is good, wait until you see the other stuff my dad design." The kid says as he leads us into the temple.

As we enter it we come to a room what looks like it used to be a meditation room is now a room filled with pipes, machinery and metal work all-around as the cogs squeak with every turn. I am a little surprised and mostly disappointed at the sight in front of me and I'm pretty sure Aang can agree with me. "Wow!" Sokka yells excited. "Yeah my dad is the master mind behind this WHOLE place. Everything is powered by hot air. It even pumps hot air current downside to give us a lift or gliding." The kid says. "A mastermind or a destroyer." I whisper so that they won't hear.

"This place is unbelievable." Aang says. "Yeah it's great, isn't it?" The kid says. "No just unbelievable." Aang retorts as I follow him to a painted wall. The wall is painted with different Airbending monks. "This is supposed to be the history of my people." Aang says to me as I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure ther is other parts of the temple that remain untouched…hopefully." I say as I whisper the last bit.

We continue to explore the temple until we come across a place that has no metal contraption or any machinery. This lifts my heart a bit knowing that some of the temple remains the same. "It's nice to see one part of the temple that isn't ruin." Aang says glad at the sight. We look at a statue of a monk and admire the structure, well me mostly. That is until we hear the shouting of "Look out!" as a big boulder comes from behinds the wall as it destroys the statue and creates dust.

As the dust clears we see a man walking through the wall who looks like a real nut job. He is wearing an apron and green clothes, he has a long beard and moustache and he has hair beside the top part and he's also wearing a monocle. "What the doodle? Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make room for the bath house." He says.

I then look at Aang as I start to feel an anger vibe around him. "Uh oh" I say. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?! YOU JUST DESTROYED SOMETHING SACRED, FOR A STUPID BATH HOUSE!" Aang shouts. "Well people here are starting to stink." The crazy guy says. "And you're just getting to the problem now?!" I think to myself. "THIS WHOLE PLACE STINKS." Aang shout as he slams his staff to the ground as it creates a gust of wind that blows the wrecking ball straight of the mountain.

"Geez remind me never to stamp on you heritage." I say being a little scared of Aang. "This is a sacred temple you can't treat it this way. I've seen it when the monks were here I know what it's supposed to be like" Aang states. "The monks? But your twelve." The guy says confused as the kid rolls up to the guy. "Dad he's the Avatar, he used to come here a hundred years ago." The kid says.

I see walk to the guy in anger as I then stand close behind him just in case. "What are you doing? Who said you can be here?" Aang questioned the guy. The guy then starts to think. "Mmm, doing here…a long time ago but not a hundred years. My people became refugees after a terrible flood. My infant son Teo was badly hurt and lost his mother." The mechanist says as I see him trying to hold back tears as continues to explain. "I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place and I couldn't believe it. Everywhere pictures of flying people but empty nobody home. Then I came across these fan like contraptions." He says as he pretends he is flying making me wonder if he really is nuts.

"Our gliders." Aang says as I can feel him still angry. "Yes, little light flying machines. They gave me an idea to build a new life for my son in the air then everyone will be on equal ground…so to speak. We're just in the proses of improving what's already here and after all isn't that what nature does?" He says finished with his story.

"Nature knows when to stop." Aang says. "I suppose that's true, unfortunately progress has a way of getting away from us." The mechanist admits.

Well while Sokka and Teos dad are busy bonding Teo decides that he wants to show Aang something and seeing as I'm not in the mood for the bond between the idiots I decide to follow them. Teo leads us to a hallway that is also covered with pipes and metal work.

"I just can't get over it. There's not a single thing that's the same." Aang says. "I don't know about that. The temple might be different but the creatures that live here are probably direct decedents of the ones that lived here a long time ago." Teo says as he picks up a hermit and gives it to me. I look at it and smile at how cute it is.

"I guess your right there like keepers of the ones who once lived here." I say as I hand the creature to Aang. "There is one part of the temple that hasn't changed at all." Teo says as he shows us a door with copper pipes with two air holes on either side and three see shells in a triangular formation.

"Hey it's just like the one in the other Air temple." Katara says as I understand seeing as they explain to me that they went to another Air temple before they found me. "Only an Airbender can open it, so inside it's completely untouched. Just the way the monks left it." Teo says. "I've always wonder what's it's like in there." Teo says. "I can always break it down." I say as I loosen my arms. "ZIAN!" Katara shouts at me as I look at her. "What? It will only take 10 seconds." I say as she then gives me a stern look. "I'm kidding." I say jokingly with a grin.

I then look at Aang. "Well Aang?" I ask him. He lowers his head. "I'm sorry. This is the last part of the temple that's the same as it was; I want it to stay that way." He says. "I completely understand. I just wanted you to know it was here." Teo says. "Thanks" Aang says as we walk out of the hall.

* * *

 **Outside the temple**

* * *

As we are on the courtyard of the temple I stand and observe as Aang and Teo take Katara on her first glider run. Needless to say that she isn't bad just needs more practice but what am I saying I haven't tried it nor do I need to. "Ok Zian you're next." And spoke to soon. I look at Aang who said it as he hands me the glider. "Uh uh, no way. I'm an Earthbender; do see any wings on me? No wings no flying da bender." I then turn my back to him. "Nope, not happening, nah dah, not doing it, forget it." I say when I then for some reason feel a hand creep up on me. Before I could do anything I feel a hand push my back as I fall over.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" I scream. As I look down I see myself falling. Thinking quickly I get the glider in position as I soar through the sky. Even though I am a little scared I look as I embrace the fun and greatness of the sky. After a while I decide it is time to land. I look and see Aang and Teo talking. Thinking of revenge I dive down to Aang. Ss he sees me his eyes widen and he runs away screaming. "I'm gonna get you AANG!" I scream as I chase Aang.

* * *

 **Back at the door entrance**

* * *

"So you're actually doing this?" I ask Aang as he nods as he has agreed to show Teo what is behind the seashell door. "I can't believe I'm finally going to see what's inside." Teo says surprised. "Yeah! We finally get to see what's behind a big door." I say sarcastically. Aang spins in a circle as he outstretches his hands and sends wind into the air holes as the blow on the shells as they flip around. As the doors open I look with a smug thinking that it is going to be some old antique sculpture of a famous monk.

OOOOH boy am I wrong. I stand there stunned in fear as see Inside are weapons and machines of war. Spikes and death traps al around the room. What really made step back in shock is that I see a balloon that can carry a man but that is not the shocking part it is that the balloon is carrying the fire nation insignia.

"This is a nightmare." Aang says. "No this is death itself." I correct him. "You don't understand." I hear the mechanist say behind us. "You're making weapons for the fire nation." Aang says angrily as the mechanist looks at us with guilt. "You make weapons for the fire nation?!" Sokka asks him as the mechanist only lowers his head.

In a fit of rage I then charge towards him as shout in anger. This takes him by surprise as I grab his shirt and slam hard against the wall as he grunts in pain. "You're supplying weapons to the enemy?! I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND! Explain, NOW!" I shout at him.

I can see him calming himself down as he starts to speak. "It was about a year after we moved here. Fire nation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this Teo, they were going to destroy everything burn it to the ground. I pleaded with them I begged them to spare us. They asked what I had to offer…I offered them my services. You must understand I did this for you." He says as I look at Teo who looks away from his father.

I look back at him with the same angered expression as I let him go. "Get out of my sight." I say as he respectfully nods and walks away. I look at the others as I walk away from them and out of the hall.

* * *

 **Moments later**

* * *

I sit on the ledge of a bridge between two towers as I gaze upon the view in front of me. I then see Aang, Katara, Sokka and Teo walk on the bridge towards me. "There you are Zian; we've been looking for you." Katara says. I jump of the ledge and on the bridge as I look at them as we stand at the centre of the bridge. "This is bad, very bad." Sokka exclaims. "Aang what are we gonna do? How can we possibly keep them all away?" Katara asks worried.

Aang looks at us with a grin. "I'll tell you how; we have two things that they don't air power. We control the sky, that's something the fire nation can't do." He says. "And what's the second thing we have?" I ask him confused. He then looks at me and points in my direction. "You." He says as I give him a surprise look. "Really?" I say to him. "Of course, with your earth bending you can cause real damage to them. We can win." He says as I slam my fists together. "Let's do this." I say.

"I want to help." I hear as I look and see that it is the mechanist who said it. He looks at me and wonders. "If I can?" he asks. I glare at him for a few moments before giving him a smile. "Hey if you want a chance of redemption now's the time to do it." I say causing him to smile.

* * *

 **In the mechanists workplace**

* * *

Many of us gather in the work place as we hear what Sokka and the mechanist have to say. "We finally got the war balloon working thanks to Sokka. This boy's a genius." The mechanist says as they both stand behind a table. "Thank you, you're a genius." Sokka compliments him. "Thank you." He says. I smirk as I shake my head. "You can complement each other all you want but remember we got a whole army of fire nation soldiers that will be knocking at our front door at any second." I say as this causes them to focus. "You're right." Sokka says.

He takes a model of the war balloon and starts to explain. "See the problem with the old war balloon is that you can get it air born but once you did it just kept going." Sokka says as he demonstrates by placing a candle inside the balloon and it rises up and he brings it back down. "You can put a hole on the top but then all the hot air would escape." He explains. "So the question became, how do you keep a lid on hot air?" Sokka asks. "If only we knew." Katara says sarcastically causing a few of us including myself to chuckle.

"A lid is actually the answer. If you can control the hot air you can control the war balloon." Sokka continues as he pulls a string that opens the lid on top of the balloon. "Mmm, that is actually impressive." I say with interest. "Ok we got four types of bombs; smoke, slime, fire and…" Sokka says as the mechanist finishes. "Stink. Never underestimate the power of stink."

We stand on the platform as we wait for the enemy. "They're coming!" A little girl screams. "Are we ready?" Teo asks Katara. "Yes, but where is Sokka with the war balloon?" Katara says worried. "We'll have to start without him. Ready Zian?" Aang says looking at me. I give him a smirk as I crack my knuckles. "You bet I am." I say.

Everyone who is riding a glider position themselves as they ready to take off. As soon Aang goes I grab onto him as the rest of the gliders follow behind us. I see below us a whole army fire nation soldiers that are marching up the mountain. As we come into range we start throwing bombs at them as the soldiers try to defend themselves.

"Take them out of the sky now!" I hear a fire bender say. I smirk as I let go of Aang and to the side of the mountain and slam it hard causing an avalanche. I jump off the mountain before the snow hits me and grab onto Aang again as we fly away. I look back and see most of the enemy running away. "Yeah take that!" I yell satisfied with my handy work.

Suddenly I see metal hooks shoot out from the clouds as they grapple onto the mountain. I look and see metal like machines with metal wheels that use the hooks to climb the mountain. We throw bombs at them to stop them as it does not work. "Aang drop me down!" I yell as he nods at me and we descend.

As I ready myself I see a fireball heading straight to us as it hits me in the foot. I wince in pain as I lose my grip and fall on top of the mountain on the snowy part. As I pull myself up I wince as I fall back on the ground I then see the machines heading towards me. "Zian, use your bending!" Aang shouts. "I can't my leg is injured!" I shout back.

As I see a tank shoot a fire ball at me I see Aang land in front of me as he smacks the flame balls away. "Thanks." I say as he smiles at me. "No problem" He says as to more approach us. Before they could get closer Appa lands in front of us and smacks the tanks away. Aang picks me up and places my arm over his shoulder as he carries me onto Appa and we fly back to the temple.

As we land on the platform and Aang carries off Appa as he sits me down I see Teo coming up to us. "We're out of bombs!" He exclaims to us. "You better get here with that war balloon Sokka." I say while rubbing my foot from the pain. I then look up to suddenly see the war balloon fly above us carrying three huge sacks as I grin. "Speak of the devil." I whisper.

I see the balloon drop all three of the sacks one after the other on the fire nation as they pass them. After that I see the soldiers are still advancing as I worry. I then see something metal fall out of the war balloon and into a crack of the mountain. Before I could wonder what happen a huge explosion is heard that causes a shockwave and thick smoke to appear. As the smoke disappears I see that bits and pieces of the mountain are destroyed and I also see that the fire nation soldiers are fleeing.

"Look they're retreating!" Aang yells as everyone cheers. "WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Sokka yells as I see the war balloon falling from the sky and Aang flies after them. I'm not worried though as later I see Aang returning with them as he lands with them and we all finally take a well-deserved break. "You know what? I'm really glad you guys all live here now." Aang says to Teo and his father. "I realise, it's like the hermit crab. Maybe you weren't born here but you found this empty shell and made it your home and now you protect each other." He says.

"That means a lot coming from you" Teo says causing Aang to smile. "Aang, you were right about air power. Aslong as we've got the skies we have the fire nation on the run." Sokka says as the people cheer.

I smile as I think that maybe we do have a chance at winning the war after all.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it see you next time


	12. Chapter 12

The next chapter is here hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Waterbending Master

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I ask Katara while we fly on Appa across the ocean at low altitude. "No" She answers me. "Are we there yet?" I repeat to her. "No!" She says sounding a little annoyed that time. "Are we there yet?" I ask yet again. "No!" She says probably starting to hate me. "Are we…" I ask before Katara glares at me. "You ask me that again I'm going to throw you in the ocean and leave you." She warns me as I smirk and decide to keep my trap shut.

"Well I can't help it. We've been flying on Appa for so long and we haven't even found the Waterbending tribe." I say annoyed. "Yeah I'm not one to complain but can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka asks. "I have an idea. Why don't we all get on your back and YOU can fly us to the North Pole." Aang says to him sarcastically. "I'd love to. Climb on everyone Sokka's ready for take-off." He says as Momo climbs on his back making me chuckle.

"Look we're just all a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight." Katara says trying to calm us down. I then stand. "And yet we haven't even found the North Pole! The only thing I see is OCEAN AND ICE!" I yell as the level of my voice starts to reach my impatient, which is very high.

Suddenly we hear rumbling as water splashes up in front of us and instantly turns to ice. We yell as Aang directs Appa away it from as he successfully dodges it. Then more water splashes up as it also turns to ice and this time hitting Appa on the paw as it causes him to lose control and crash into the ocean on his stomach. Just when I think it is over I see ice coming towards us as it surrounds Appa trapping him in place.

Then suddenly boats appear behind the ice as they carry people wearing blue thick coats. "They're water benders, we found the water tribe." Katara says happily as I fall on my back exhausted. "Finally" I say panting heavily.

* * *

 **Moments later**

* * *

The benders lead us to their place as I see it come into view. "There it is." Aang says pointing to a gigantic wall that is completely made out of ice with the water nation insignia on it. "Wow" Is all I could say as I am awestruck at what I am seeing. "We're finally here." Sokka says. As we draw near it the benders use their bending to create a hole in it as we pass through it. As we come out the other side we are in a giant ice box as the hole closes behind us. I see benders standing at the edges as they melt the ice so that water level rises for us to go up.

"I can't believe how many water benders live up here." Katara says amazed. "We'll find a master to teach us no problem." Aang says. As the box opens in the front we proceed to move as I am once again even more amazed at what I see before me. I see beautiful buildings that are completely made out ice, people wearing thick coats as they all stare at us in interest as pass by them and Aang waving to them as we all can't help but gaze upon the wonderful city around us. "This place is beautiful." Katara says as I look at her smiling. "Beautiful? This place is amazing." I say as I couldn't help but have a wide smile on my face. "Yeah she is." I hear Sokka say as I at him and see that he is looking at a girl with white hair that I didn't notice passing us. I give a smirk as I think of how much of a goof Sokka is going to make of himself.

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

We sit down next to the chieftain as a great feast unfolds. Drums are banging as I hear the waters moving around as the whole city has come to join the feast. I look and see four people bringing Appa dinner as he roars causing them to flee in fear before eating it.

I see the chief stand up as he prepares to give a speech. "Tonight we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the southern water tribe." He says gesturing to Katara and Sokka. "And we also celebrate the arrival of a friend from the earth kingdom and although he is not able to use his bending here and he is of no water tribe origins he shall be treated as an equal." He says as I smile at his kindness. "They have also brought with them someone very special. Someone whom many of us believed to disappeared from this world until now. The Avatar!" He says as he gestures to Aang who just smiles and waves as everyone claps and cheers.

"We also celebrate my daughters sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age." He adds as he moves away as a girl appears behind him. I recognise her as the girl who Sokka was gawking at earlier. She has long white hair and is wearing a blue thick coat like all the others in the place. "Thank you father may the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us during these trouble times." She says as her father smiles. "Master Pako and his students will now preform." The chief says as an old man and some boys stand on a stage as the do some fancy water bending as I don't really care.

I then see the princess Yue sit next to Sokka as I pay attention to this as I feel that this might be interesting. "Hi there Sokka of the southern water tribe." He says to her acting all macho. "Very nice to meet you." She says bowing to him. There is then an uncomfortable moment between them. "Awkward." I say breaking the silent between them as Sokka glares at me before returning his attention to her. "Soooo…uuuuuuuuhm…You're princess huh?" Sokka says as I smirk. "Great pick up line Sokka." I say sarcastically as he ignores me.

"You back in my tribe I'm kind of like a prince myself." He says. "Ha, prince of what?" Katara asks as he looks at her. "A lot of things. Do you mind I'm trying to have a conversation here." He says. "My apologise prince Sokka." She says mocking him as he turns back to Yue. "So it looks like I'm gonna be in town for a while. I'm thinking maybe we could do an activity together." He says nervously. "An activity?" She says smiling as I cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

Feeling really nervous I see Sokka suddenly stuff his mouth as he chokes a little bit. "Smooth, very smooth." I say giving him a grin.

* * *

 **The next morning**

* * *

We walk (minus Sokka) to the training ground as I see Kataras face light up in joy as I also smile. "I've waited for this day my whole life. I finally get to train with a real water bending master." She says as I see an old man with white hair except for the bald spot on top and see that it is the same man who performed last night and see he is concentrating on his bending.

"Good morning master Pakku!" Aang yells as I softly laugh and face palm. "Subtle…very subtle Aang." I say sarcastically. He mutters something as I don't really care to hear as Aang gestures to Katara and me. "Uhh, this is my friend Katara and Zian the ones I told you about." He says. He looks at Katara seriously before bending an ice chair and sitting on it. "I'm sorry; I think there has been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your friend was a girl." He says.

I then raise an eyebrow at that statement. "Is there a problem with that?" I ask him as my temper raises a little. He then looks at me. "Yes boy there is. In our tribe it is forbidden for woman to learn Waterbending." He says as my eyes widen and my jaw drops.

"WHAT?!" I yell. "What do you mean you won't teach me?" Katara asks more angry then confused as she walk to him. "I didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me no!" She says. "No" He says abruptly. "But there must be other female water benders in your tribe?" She says. "Here the women learn from Yakoda to use their water bending to heal. I'm sure she'll be happy to take you as your student despite your bad attitude." He says making my temper raise even further. "I don't wanna heal I wanna fight!" Katara says. "I can see that but our tribe has customs, rules." He says.

"Well your rules stink." She says. "Yeah, they're not fair. If you won't teach Katara then…" Aang says as Pakku stands up. "Then what?" He asks. "Then I won't learn from you." Aang says as he walks away. "Then have fun teaching yourself, I'm sure you'll do a great job." Pakku says. "Wait Aang didn't mean that." Katara says as she runs to Aang leaving me to Pakku.

I look at him seriously. "Teach my friends old man." I say sneering. "And what will you do boy?" He asks me. "Let me remind you that you are in Water tribe territory and are standing on the very element itself. This is not your home boy." He says to me as I snarl. "I don't need my bending to beat you." I say only realizing what I just said as Pakku looks at me with a serious look. "You can try." He says. Trying to figure out how to get away from this I then see Aang walking back as Katara leaves him and he looks at Pakku. Getting the message Pakku takes a stance as I walk away from the situation. "Why don't we get started then?" He says as he throws water at Aang as it sends him flying.

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

I stroll down the walkway of the city as I whistle a bit. "Beautiful night, isn't?" I hear someone say next to me as I know it is non-other than the annoying Moon Spirit himself Tui. I sigh. "What do you want now?" I ask him as he smiles. "Nothing just enjoying the lovely evening." He says. "Alright" I say not really convinced. "So what do you think of the city?" Tui asks. "Eh, it's fine." I say. He then smirks at me. "Really? Because if I quote you said 'Beautiful? This place is amazing' or am I wrong?" He says as I roll my eyes. "Ok fine I'll admit this place is pretty amazing if it will let its customs go." I say.

"Yeah I have to admit that is a little bit unfair." He says as I turn to him. "Then why don't you just tell them to let go of their ways." I ask. "It is their choice to live that way. We keep the balance of this world and whatever choice, customs or traditions the people live, that is their way. Though I have a feeling that Pakku may change his mind about Katara soon." He says as I cross my arms. "Oh actually know their names?" I ask as he smiles. "Of course, we're spirits not soulless jerks. Now I must be off it was nice to chat with you. Later." He says as he then vanishes leaving me confused. "You know I can never get my head around you." I say as I walk back to the tent where I and the rest are staying.

I open the flap as I step inside to see Sokka kick his sleeping bag in anger as he then falls onto it. "Rough night?" I ask him as I sit down on my sleeping bag. "No it's princess Yue. I don't get it one minute she wants to go out with me and the next she's telling me to get lost." He says to us. I then smirk. "Aaah women, can never understand them much like us men except we're idiots." I say jokingly. "So how's Waterbending training?" He asks Katara and Aang as they both fall face first on their sleeping bags.

"Master poop head won't teach her because she's a girl." Aang says frustrated. "Why don't you just teach her Aang?" Sokka asks him. "Why didn't I think of that?" Katara says as she stands up. "At night you can teach me whatever moves you learn from master Pakku. That way you have someone to practice with and I get to learn Waterbending. Everyone's happy." She says.

"I'm not happy." Sokka says. "And neither am I." I add. "We'll your never and you're an Earthbender that's not in his element." She says to me and Sokka as she and Aang leave the tent. "Hey!" I say. I then look at Sokka. "I'm gonna give it 10 minutes before the jerk guy catches Aang and Katara." I say to Sokka who's not really listening as I then go to sleep.

* * *

 **The next morning**

* * *

We are standing in front of the chieftain as Pakku apparently found out about Katara and Aang's first training session. "Called it." I say to Sokka. "What do you want me to do?" The chieftain asks Katara. "Force master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?" He asks. "Yes…please." Katara says. "I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him." He says. Katara takes a moment and then gives a frown. "Fine." She says.

"I'm waiting little girl." Pakku says smirking as I know he's asking for it. I see Katara clench her fist. "Uh-oh" I say. "NO! NO WAY AM I APOLOGIZING TO A SOUR OLD MAN LIKE YOU!" Katara yells as ice cracks form around her with every burst of anger. I whistle in surprise. "I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me." She says storming out making everyone but Pakku gasp. "I'm sure she didn't mean that." Aang says to the chieftain. "Yeah I think she did." Sokka says. "And she had the anger to prove it." I say as we follow Katara.

"Katara would you think this through you are way over your head here. Think about it Pakku is a master and you're not even a novice in water bending, the odds are very much against you." I say trying to persuade Katara to stop this. She then throws me her sweater. "I know and I don't care." She says. "You don't have to do this for me I can find another teacher." Aang says. "I'm not doing this for you; someone needs to slap some sense into that guy." She says.

"And I don't think it should be you." I say as we look behind us and see Pukka walking down the stairs. "So you decided to show up?" Katara asks. Without even looking at her Pakku passes her without saying anything. "Aren't you gonna fight?" Katara asks. "Go back to the healing huts with the others where you belong." He says. This causes Katara to become very angry as she summons a water whip. I look as she does and my eyes widen. "Katara wait!" I shout trying to stop her as I'm too late and she hits the whip behind Pakku's hits.

"Fine, you want to learn to fight so? Study closely." He says. he then whirls a pool of water at Katara as they fight. After of a while of fighting Katara not surprisingly lost as Pakku has trap her in ice shards but I'm still surprised how long she lasted despite her not knowing much bending.

"This fight is over!" Pakku says as he walks away. Struggling to get out Katara looks at him. "Come back here I'm not finished yet." She says frustrated. "Yes you are." He says as he then sees something lying on the ground. I see it is Katara's necklace as he picks it up. "This is my necklace." He says as I give a confused look. "No it's not, it's mine give it back." Katara says to him. "I made this sixty years ago…for the love of my life. For Kana" He says as the ice shards holding Katara suddenly thaws. "My gran gran was supposed to marry you?" She asks.

As the rest of the people leave it is just me, Aang, Sokka, Yue and her father, Katara and Pakku that remain. "I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long happy life together. I loved her." Pakku reminisces. "But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage." Katara says as she walks over to Pakku. "Gran gran wouldn't let your tribes stupid customs run her life that's why she left. Must have taken a lot of courage." She says. "Wow tough break." I say.

Suddenly I see Yue run of crying as Sokka looks at me. I smile as I push him forward. "Go get her." I say as Sokka nods and runs after her.

* * *

 **The next morning**

* * *

I sit as I watch Aang demonstrate a move to Master Pakku who taught him. "Not bad, not bad." He says chuckling. "Keep practicing and maybe you'll get it by the time your my age." He says smiling as I chuckle as I like the Pakku that's more cheerful after what happened yesterday. I then see Katara run to us as she stops to catch her breath. "What do you think you're doing?" Pakku says to her seriously as my eyes widen in surprise. "It's past sunrise you're late." He says as he starts to teach them. I give a sigh of relief as I feel he almost got me.

As I see Pakku teach them I keep wondering who will teach Aang earth bending after we are done here.

* * *

Well there's the next chapter. Just a heads-up to you guys the next two chapters will be coming in a little slow so please try to be patient but other than that thank you for reading and have a nice day.


	13. Chapter 13

It's almost over. Man I'm sad and happy about it. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Siege of the North Part 1

* * *

I sit on an ice block as I watch some boy and Katara ready to spar as they both wait for one of them to make a move. I see the boy looking nervous as this is understandable as he is the seventh boy to spar against her. Katara keeps a steady face as the boy summons up a big snowball and throws it at Katara. She grabs the snowball melts it and sends the water back at him as she freezes the water as it rises up with the boy in it as he hangs in the air.

"Not even ten seconds." I say as I grin. "Nice try pupil Zanghook." Master Pakku says as he walks up to the boy. "A couple more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge." He says making me chuckle as he melts the ice as the boy falls to the ground. "Anyone care for a rematch with Katara?" He asks the students who are all tired and beaten by Katara. He then turns to me. "How about you pupil Zian?" He asks me as I shake my head. "Nah, just wouldn't be fair." I say.

He then smiles. "You're right seeing us you both are not on equal grounds it wouldn't seem fair to you." He says walking to Katara. "I was actually meant it wouldn't seem fair to Katara." I mutter making sure he wouldn't hear. "Katara you advanced more quickly than any student I ever trained." He says to her. "You have proven that with fierce determination, passion and hard work you can accomplish anything." He says as he then turns to Aang who is playing with Momo. "Raw talent alone is not enough." He says.

"Pupil Aang." Pakku exclaims getting Aang's attention as Momo falls on his head. "Yes master Pakku?" He asks. "Care to step into the sparing circle? I figured since you've found time to play with pets, you must've already mastered Waterbending." He says as Aang stands up. "I wouldn't say mastered but check this out." He says as he spins and turns himself into a snowman. Katara and Pakku are left annoyed. "You know it still surprizes me that he is the Avatar." I say.

After a while I rest abit until I see something that makes me confuse. I see black snow falling from the sky. I think a moment and my eyes widen as I step back in fear as I realise what this. "Zian, what's wrong?" Aang asks me. Speechless I am only able to say this. "It's them. They're here." I say as Katara gasps.

Everyone gather in the great hall as the chief gives speech. "The day we have long feared has finally arrived." He says. "The fire nation is on our doorstep." He says as I look around me and see worried, scared and sad faces. "It is with great sadness that I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanishes from our tribe…but they will never vanishes from our hearts." He says as I sit there with a more angered than sad look. "Now as we approach the battle for our existence I call upon the great spirits. Spirits of the ocean, spirits of the moon be with us!" He yells as I look up in the sky. "You better help these people you crazy spirit." I mutter seriously.

"I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission." He says when suddenly I see Sokka standing up. "Be warned many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task" The chief says as Sokka walks to him. I grab Sokka's shoulder stopping him. "Sokka…don't." I plead as he just yanks his shoulder away. "It's because of her, isn't it?" I whisper hoping he'll be alright.

* * *

 **A while later**

* * *

I sit as I and Aang watch the horizon. "The stillness before battle is unbearable." The chief says behind us. "It always is." I say. "I wasn't there when the fire nation attacked my people. "I'm gonna make a difference this time." He says as he stands up and looks over far ahead.

We stand on the outer wall of the city as we see a fire nation ship at a distance. Suddenly my eyes widen as I see a giant fireball heading straight towards us. As it hits the wall it then explodes as it sends us (including myself) flying.

As I regain consciousness I see Aang outstretch his hands I nod and grab it as I get up. "Ready Zian?" Aang asks me. I crack my knuckles as I grin. "Let's kick some fire nation butt." I say as we climb onto Appa and fly towards the ship.

* * *

 **Afterwards**

* * *

"Wooohooo!" I cheer as I climb on Appa. "Oh yeah we kicked their flaming butts." I say as I look at the serious damage we done to their ship. We fly of as continue to cheer. "Uh Zian." I hear Aang say to me as he taps me on my back. I turn around and look at him. "What Aang?" I ask as I see shocked expression on his face. I look in his direction as my mouth then drops. "Oh come on!" I yell as I look at dozens upon dozens of fire nation ships that are heading to the city.

"Aang, Zian!" I hear Katara yell as I see her and Yue waiting for us. As we land they rush to us as I slide off of Appa and fall to ground panting heavily. "No (pant) more (pant) too (pant) many of them." I say out of breath. "We can't do it." Aang says stressed. "What happened?" Katara asks us. "We must have taken down a dozen fire navy ships but there's just too many of them. We can't fight them all" Aang says. "But you're the Avatar…you have to." Yue says. I lift my head as I look at her. "We're just two kids. We can't do it even if Aang has me." I say as I look at Katara as I know she can see the scared look in my eyes.

As the night approached we stand on a balcony as the fire nation fleet have stopped their attacks though I am unsure why. As I look at the moon and see that's it's full I press myself hard not to change as I don't want the waterbenders to know of my secret even though their moon spirit gave it to me. Though I have to say that it hurts to do so. "The legends say the moon was the first water bender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves." Yue says. "I always noticed my water bending is stronger at night." Katara says. "Our strength comes from the moon our life comes from the ocean the work together to keep balance." Yue says as I ponder on this until Aang speaks. "The spirits. Maybe I can find them and get their help." I look at him. "Yeah, that's only if you can get a straight help out of them of course." I mumble. "How can you do that?" Yue asks him. The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world. Aang can talk to them." Katara says. "Maybe they can give you the wisdom to win this battle." Yue says excited.

"Maybe they'll unleash a crazy spirit attack on the fire nation?" Aang a little to hyped up. "Aang…please, be practical." I say saving himself from the embarrassment. "Alright wisdom it is." He says disappointed. "The only problem is last time you got to the spirit world by accident. How are you gonna get there this time?" Katara asks. "I have an idea, follow me." Yue says as she leads us somewhere.

We walk in an empty hallway until we come across a small round wooden door. "So is this the way to the spirit world?" Aang asks as Yue giggles. "No you'll have to get there on your own but I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole." She says as she opens the door for him as he steps through.

I follow as I lift my head and my jaw drops deep. I see is waterfalls and a bridge leading to a very tiny island that all around has a tranquil feeling but what really makes my jaw drop is. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEAARTH!" I scream to the top of my lungs in joy as I jump high in the air to the island and spread star shape as I fall flat on the ground with a huge smile buried beneath the ground. "Earth, magnificent earth. Oh I missed you buddy." I say as I roll around in the grass.

"Well Zian seems happy." I hear Aang say as I continue to roll without a care in the world. "It's so warm in here, how's that possible?" Katara asks. "It's the centre of all spiritual energy in our land." Yue answers. "I don't care. After being in this frozen secluded place, no offense, I'm just so happy to see dirt again." I say.

"You're right Yue. I can feel something. It's so…tranquil." Aang says as he sits down cross legged and start to meditate. "Well have fun." I say as I make a rock bed and start to rest a little.

"Why's he sitting like that?" Yue whispers. "He's meditating; trying to cross over to the spirit world it takes all his concentration." Katara whisper back. "Is there any way we can help?" Yue asks. "How about some quiet!?" Aang shouts as he looks at them. "Come on guys I can hear every word you're saying." He says as I see him get back to meditating.

As I see him looking at the fish his eyes and tattoos start to glow as I fall off my rock bed in surprise. "Is he okay?" Yue asks worried. "He's crossing to the spirit world. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world." Katara says as I stand next to them. "That's both cool and new." I say sounding interested. "Maybe we should get some help. "Maybe we should get some help." Yue says sounding really worried. I look at her and smirk. "Relax Aang will be fine. Me and Katara are more than capable of protecting him." I say confidently.

"Are you sure about that, Mudslinger?" I hear someone say. I growl as I know who that voice belongs to. I look in the direction and I'm confirmed to see none other than Zuko who said that. I look at him as I growl. "You wanna rumble hothead?" I say as Katara and I get ready to fight. "Hand him over and I won't have to hurt you." Zuko says.

I smirk. "I believe you got that the other way around." I say. I stump my foot and create a boulder as I then thrust forward as it goes towards Zuko he dodges it as he sends a fireball at me. I create an earth wall as I shield myself from the attack. As I lower the wall I see him close to me as he tries to burn me by slashing at me with fire. I dodge to the left and spin kick as a side pillar forms to his side and hits him in the rib sending him flying as he falls to the ground. "How's that for a mudslinger?" I say mocking him.

"You'll pay for that." He says angerly as he gets back up and sends three fireballs at me. Before they reach me Katara uses her Waterbending to splash away the fire. They battle each other as Zuko then tries to grab Aang. I see as I slam my fist to the ground. "I don't think so." I say as a rock hits Zuko and sends him flying.

As he falls in the water Katara then creates waves as she pushes them towards him and as soon they touch his body she instantly freezes them keeping him in place. "HA Katara and Zian one, Zuko zero." I say arrogantly.

But before I could celebrate I see the sun rising. "AAAGH!" I yell as I hold my head as it starts to hurt like crazy like there are thousands of needles in it. I look up and see a fireball heading towards me as I try to do something but flinch as my head still hurts and I get hit by it as I fly backwards and hit my head against a pole.

I start to lose consciousness. "You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun." Zuko says before my eyes close and I blackout.

"Zian Zian wake up wake up!" I feel someone shake me. "No ma'am don't shake me I told you yesterday your hair looks lovely it's not all hideous." I say when suddenly I feel a hard slap come onto my face. I shake my head as I come out of my delusion. I see Katara infront of me holding the collar of my robe. "Oh hey Katara." I say as I see Sokka and Yue standing behind her all of them with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I ask them. "He took him, he took Aang!" Katara says regrettably. My eyes upon hearing that. "WHAT?!" I say as I stand up and look around to see Aang nowhere to be seen. "Where'd you go Aang?" Sokka asks.

I start to get angry. "When I find you Zuko you'll wish you regretted that." I say as I look at the sky. "YOU HEAR ME ZUKO?! YOU'LL REGRET IT?!" I shout to the top of my lungs.

* * *

There you go the next chapter is done. See you guys in the last chapter of season 1. Later


	14. Chapter 14

This is it. The finale chapter before the next book, I can't wait. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Siege of the North Part 2

* * *

"NNGH…NNGH…NNGH." I grunt in anger as I punch a tree and grunt with each hit. "I can't believe I lost him." I hear Katara say with guilt. "You and Zian did everything you could." Sokka says comforting her. "And Zian please calm down." Sokka says to me as I continue to punch the tree. "How…nngh...can…nngh…I?!" I say frustrated. "How am I…nngh…supposed to…nngh…calm down…nngh…when I let a…nngh…stupid fire bending prince…nngh…BEAT ME?!" I yell at the last part as I punch the tree hard that it snaps in half. I turn to face Sokka with the same look. He looks at me seriously. "Look I know you're angry but now is not the time to beat yourself up, we have to go and look for Aang." He says as he, Katara and Yue climb on Appa.

He looks at me. "You coming?" He asks me. I look at him angered for a moment before I start to calm myself down. "Ok" I say as I proceed to climb on the bison's back. We look at Momo as he seems to look sad. "It's alright; you stay here Momo in case Aang comes back." Katara says. "Yip-Yip." Sokka commands Appa as he flies upwards in to the snow.

As we fly I sit there with an angered and confused look. "Zian are you alright." Katara asks me as I don't look at her. "If this about losing Aang we'll…" She says before I interrupt her. "This isn't about that." I say rudely. "Then what?" She asks. I look at her. "It's…never mind." I say as I just push it away. I can see her looking concerned for me as I turn around with my back towards her.

"Don't worry Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather." Yue advises. "I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard. I'm worried that they won't." Katara says. "And I'm worried about Zian." Katara whisper to her thinking that I didn't hear that. "They're not gonna die in this blizzard. If we know anything is that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive and we'll find them." Sokka says.

We fly for a bit until we see a bright glow flying above us as it flies towards a cave. "Look that's gotta be Aang!" Katara shouts as Sokka turns Appa to where the cave is.

We see Aang tied up and lying on the snowy ground as Zuko grabs him. As we land Katara gets off and looks at Zuko. "Hear for a rematch?" He asks her as he gets ready. "Trust me Zuko it's not gonna be much of a match." She says as she easily blocks a fireball that is shot by Zuko. She then lifts him up with an ice pillar and then drops him hard to the ground rendering him unconscious.

Sokka gets off and cuts the rope to free Aang. "Hey this is some quality rope." Sokka says impressed as Aang runs to Appa. "We need to get to the oasis. The spirits are in trouble." He says as he jumps on Appa's head. He then looks at Zuko. "Wait. We can't just leave him here." Aang says as I look at him confused. "What do you mean? Of course we can, he tried to kill us." I say. "I know but if we leave him he'll die." He says as he jumps off of Appa and picks up Zuko.

As he struggles to carry him I sigh. "Why do you have to be like that?" I say as I jump off and take Zuko from Aang as he smiles at me and carry Zuko over my shoulder as I place him on Appa. "Yeah this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us." Sokka says sarcastically as we fly off.

We tie Zuko so that he won't try anything as I focus on Aang. "Aang what exactly do you mean by the spirits are in trouble?" I ask him. He looks at me. "Someone is going to kill them." He says as I look at him very confused. "But their spirits." I say. "Yeah they are but they chose to live in the physical world as animals. You know does koi fish that we saw at the oasis?" Aang asks me as I widen my eyes. "Wait you don't mean to tell that." I say as I get what he's saying.

After a moment I smile as I burst into laughter and fall on back as I hold my stomach. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" I laugh hard as I try to sit. "You mean to tell me that the great ocean and moon spirits are…FISH!?" I say as I continue to laugh. "This is priceless." I say as I laugh.

Suddenly I look at see the sky turning red as my head starts to hurt. I see Yue grab her head. "Are you okay?" Sokka asks her. "I feel faint." She says. "I feel it two. The moon spirit is in trouble." Aang says. "I owe the moon spirit my life." Yue says. I look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" I ask her. She nods as she continues to speak. "When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when their born…but I was born as if I were asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die." She says as my eyes widen. "Yikes." I say. "My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night beneath the full moon he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white. I opened my eyes and began to cry and they knew that I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon." She finishes as smile.

I look up at the sky as I grin. "Guess you're not much of an irritation after all." I say. Suddenly my head starts to hurt more as I hold it. "Are you okay Zian?" Aang asks me worrying. I look at him concerned. "We have to hurry. NOW!" I say as Aang nods and tells Appa to go faster.

As we land we see Momo irritating Zhao as he gets off him and flies to us. He sees us as we take stances and get ready to fight. "Don't bother." He says as he holds a bag in front of him and his other fist close to it ready to burn it. I know that inside the bag is the moon spirit. "Zhao! Don't!" Aang says as he drops his staff. "It's my destiny to destroy the moon spirit and the water tribe." He says. "Destroying the moon won't hurt just the water tribe; it will hurt everyone, including you." Aang says trying to dissolve the situation. "Without the moon everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." Aang says as I smell another presence among us and look to my left and see a clocked figure.

"He is right Zhao." I hear the hooded person say as the person takes of his hood to reveal the face of Iroh. Zhao looks at him. "General Iroh. Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao says. "I'm no traitor Zhao. The fire nation needs the moon to. We all depend on the balance." Iroh says as I see Zhao starting to hesitate. "Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you tenfold! LET IT GO NOW!" Iroh threatens him as Zhao then looks at me. "LET! GO! OF! THAT! FISH OR THE NEXT DESTINY YOU WILL BE IN IS SIX FEET UNDER!" I shout.

For a moment Zhao hesitate. He then gives in as he opens the bag and puts the fish back in the water. I see the sky turning back to normal as I give a sigh of relief.

I then suddenly see Zhao turning angry as my eyes widen. He raises his arm "NAAAGH!" he yells as he brings it down hard as fire ignites from his hand and sprays onto the pond. I step back in shock as we look at the sky turning completely grey. "What have you done?" I say paralysed.

Suddenly I grab my head as it begins to pain extremely. "AAAAAGGH!" I scream in agony. "Zian what's wrong!?" I try to make out what Katara says through all my screaming. "MUDERER!" I yell in a deep voice as I look at Zhao as my body start to change. "MUDERER!" I yell again as my teeth start to grow and I become bigger. "MUDERER!" I yell yet again as my nails grow and fur forms all over my body.

"MUDEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

* * *

Suspense brews in the air as the fire benders stand in their place as they are left paralysed with fear at the huge beast that stand before them. The beast gets on all fours as it gives a loud ear piercing roar before charging at the fire benders. "Kill it!" One of the fire benders yell as they shoot fireballs at it. The beast dodges their attacks as he continues with hatred looks in his eyes.

He slams the fire benders away with ease as one by one they are defeated. As it is finished it growls as it sniffs the air and runs in a direction out of the oasis.

Katara, Sokka, Iroh, Aang and Yue are left standing there with a dead fish. Iroh picks up the fish and looks upon it with sadness. "There is no hope now. It's over." Yue says as she grieves for the loss. "No! It's not over." Aang says in a deep voice as his tattoos and eyes start to glow white. He walks into the middle of the pond as he stands there.

After a moment he is then suddenly swiftly sucked into the pond disappearing from site. The water start to glow bright blue as it forms into as giant fish like monster that can be seen all-around the city. The monster walks as it is ready to unleash its wrath upon the fire nation.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Zian runs in the direction of the scent as he has caught up to it. He stand on a wall as he looks down to see Zuko and Zhao fighting as he runs to them.

"…You're the blue spirit, an enemy of the fire nation. You freed the avatar." Zhao says to Zuko. "I had no choice." Zuko says as he shoots flames at him. Zhao blocks them as he then takes off his cape. "You should've chosen to accept your failure. You're a disgrace and you have taken my prize!" He yells as he shoots a fireball at him.

A figure jumps in front of Zuko as it disperses the flame. As the smoke clears the figure shows to be Zian in his beast form. Zhao gives a shocked expression. "No, not you." He says fearfully. Zian looks at Zuko ad gives him a snarl. "Yeah whatever I don't like him either." Zuko says annoyed as Zian turns back to Zhao. Zian gives aloud roar as he charges at him. Zhao tries to defend himself by shooting fire at Zian but misses due to Zian dodging it and Zhao's fears getting the best of him. As he comes close to Zhao Zian then slams him hard to the side as Zhao falls of the wall as he and Zuko pursue him.

As Zian and Zuko fight Zhao on a bridge Zhao begins to lose control of the fight. By combing their attacks through Zian slamming Zhao with his strong arms and Zuko using his fire bending at him. As Zuko and Zian give one last attack Zhao falls to the ground. As he is on the ground Zhao looks at the sky and sees the moon is back to its original look. "It can't be!" Zhao yells in confusion.

Suddenly water like hand appears from under the bridge as Zian and Zuko move out of the way. Instead of going for the three of them the hands only grab Zhao. Unable to break free from its grasp it then slowly moves back into the water while still holding Zhao.

Zuko run to the edge of the bridge as he reaches out to Zhao. "Take my hand." Zuko says as Zhao looks at him. Zhao then deliberately retracts his hand as he at Zuko seriously before disappearing into the darkness of the water.

Zuko stands there with a sorrowed look for a moment. As he gets off the edge as he looks around to see that Zian is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **The next morning**

* * *

Katara and Pakku stand overlooking the destruction the fire nation caused on the once great water tribe city. "I've decided to go to the South Pole. Some other benders and healers want to join me." Pukka says as he turns to Katara. "It's time we help rebuild our sister tribe." He says. "What about Aang? He still needs to learn water bending." Katara asks as they look at Aang standing at a distance. "Well then he better get used to calling you master Katara." Pakku says as Katara smiles.

Katara walks over to Aang as they both hug each other. They let go and look at Momo. "You to Momo." Katara says as Aang holds out his arm. "Come here." He says as Momo jumps on his arm and they smile. Sokka walks behind them as they look to see Zian sitting crossed legs with his head down.

They stand behind him with worried looks. "Zian are you okay?" Katara asks. Zian lifts his head and looks at the horizon with an angered look. "Guys." He says. "Yes?" Aang says as Zian still looks in front of him. "I am NEVER changing into that monster ever again." He says seriously as they all know he means it.

* * *

 **In the fire lord's throne room**

* * *

A room filled with darkness as the only light that is provided are the ones that surrounds the fire lord as he sits on his throne with his face darkened as he looks down at a girl who is kneeling before him. "Iroh is a traitor and your brother Zuko is a failure and Zhao has failed to recover the boy I seek." The fire lord says in a deep menacing and terror striking voice. "I have a task for you." He says as the girl looks at the almighty fire lord as she is ready to do his bidding.

* * *

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU so much to all you lovely people for reading my story. I know it was maybe a little bit rushed and you guys waited so long but it was all worth it.

Now it's on to the next book YEAH I'M SO EXCITED!

Be sure to keep an eye out for the next one. Book 2: Revelations.

Again thank you so much for supporting me and reading my stories.

See you guys in the next book. Later.


End file.
